El secreto de amarte (Mina y Haruka)
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Mina Aino enamorada de su mejor amigo hace mucho tiempo, se da cuenta que todo esta perdido cuando el se casa.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Domingo soleado por la mañana, los pájaros revoloteaban por la cuidad de aquí para allá llevando con su cantar la alegría a la cuidad.  
En una casa de estilo moderno de dos piso había un bullicio ensordecedor. La casa era un hermoso caos gente subía y bajaba las escaleras. Era un día muy importante y la tensión se revelaba en sus felices rostros.  
- Ya es la hora! - gritaba una mujer de alrededor de unos cincuenta años al pie de la escalera caracol.  
- Uy! Amiga vamos apurate!- gritaba una muchacha rubia de largos cabellos en la habitación mas concurrida - vamos! Que no puede esperar por verte. - y con sus manos golpeaba hasta el cansancio la puerta que daba al baño.  
- Si Mich apurate ! Queremos verte - grito emocionada una morocha de larga cabellera.  
- Ya voy amigas- dijo desde adentro la mujer que ese día llevaba el protagonismo.  
Entonces se escucho un clic y la puerta se abrió.  
- Ohhh - la admiración corrió a través de la chicas de ahí.  
- Estas hermosa - dijo anodada la rubia.  
- en serio? - dijo la aludida.  
- Si Michiru eres la novia mas hermosa que he visto-  
- Gracias hermana.-  
Michiru era una hermosa jovencita de 25 años. Su cabello color agua marina contrastaba con su tez blanca y la hacia lucir bella.  
En efecto estaba espléndida.  
Su vestido color marfil de silueta al estilo princesa, cuello cuadrado con cola al estilo capilla y sin manga solo con dos gruesos tirantes la hacían la mujer mas hermosa que la vida hubiese podido apreciar.  
- Ohhh el novio se va a volver a enamorar de ti!-  
- Gracias Setsuna, - dijo ruborizandose.  
Setsuna era su hermana mayor. También compartían el mismo color de pelo aunque Setsuna lo llevaba mucho mas oscuro que Michiru.  
En un tiempo eran inseparables. Eran dos en una. Cuando Setsuna se caso hacia dos años atrás la relación no había cambiado pero se había cortado un poco. Y ahora era el turno de la bella Michiru.  
- Mas enamorado de lo que esta? - bromea la rubia. - a penas si nos dejo tenerte la ultima noche de soltera con nosotras. Te quiere toda para el.  
Michiru se sonrojo ante el comentario.  
- Serena tonta! Deja de decirle esas cosas a Mich.-  
- Ay! Rei dejame tranquila aunque sea este día.  
- Ya basta chicas. No peleen por tonterías! - dijo la castaña de pelo largo.- estas hermosa Mich. Toma- le entrego un prendedor en forma de mariposa color azul  
- Gracias Lita. Donde esta Amy?- pregunto mientras acomodaba su broche en su pecho.  
- Amy esta en la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados.- dijo Setsuna.  
- Donde esta la novia?- grito otra vez la misma mujer.  
- Ya vamos.! - grito Serena.- bueno vámonos o la señora Kaioh nos denunciara por querer secuestrar a su hija. Ni que tardaramos tanto! - Y todas rieron con gusto.  
- Bueno chicas primero la novia y luego las damas de honor.  
Entonces la novia salio primero escaleras abajo seguida por cuatro de sus cinco damas. Las muchachas tenían alegres vestidos juveniles de saten color agua marina en memoria al cabello de la novia. El traje era ajustado hasta la mitad del torso y caia en forma liviana hasta las rodillas , los zapatos de estilo Stilettos hacia juego con el color del vestido de novia.  
La casa quedo en silencio. Solo había unos familiares que aun no habían partido hacia la Iglesia.  
- Mi niña te ves hermosa- dijo emocionada- Ohhh mi maquillaje se arruinara pero vale la pena- dijo sonriente la mujer.  
- Gracias mamá.-  
- Y ustedes también se ven bien bonitas niñas las abrazaria! Pero ya saben se arruinan los vestidos.-  
- jajaj gracias señora Kaioh- dijo Serena - Y con lo estricta que es Mich si llevamos una arruga tal vez nos deje afuera.  
- Serena! - dijo Rei.  
- Que? Es verdad! Oye Mich no seria tu amiga si te dijera mentiras no crees?- dijo guiñandole el ojo la rubia.  
- Tienes razón ! - dijo la novia.  
- Si pero exageras- Rei volvió a la carga.  
- Bueno esta bien, no seré tan directa. Oye Rei estas bien bonita- dijo sarcásticamente-  
Y antes de que Rei pudiera decir algo todas empezaron a reír.  
Esas eran sus amigas. Mas bien hermanas. Las conocía desde los diez años. Y jamás tuvo un recuerdo de que algún día Serena y Rei no se hubiesen peleado. Pero entre ellas el amor era mucho mas fuerte. Parecían hermanas. Vivían peleándose pero jamás se enojaba una con otra. Eran una pareja despareja. Y luego esta Lita y Amy dos bellezas una era cocinera, Lita , se había encargado del banquete de la fiesta apenas si había dormido pero estaba allí con su mejor sonrisa haciendo su papel. Y luego Amy, la organizadora, era sensacional Michiru apenas si había echo algo, Amy hizo todo por ella. Michiru solo se encargo de los invitados y de escoger su vestido, el resto lo dejo en manos de Amy que tenia por demás el mejor gusto de todos.  
Un hombre apurado de smoking hermoso y elegante entra apurado al hall de entrada.  
- Se puede saber donde esta mi niña? - dijo cerrando la puerta tras si - el novio esta que se muere de impacien  
Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en su hija.  
Su mirada se clavo en ella y con ternura y amor le dedico la mejor sonrisa en ella había una mezcla de orgullo tristeza y felicidad.  
- Hija...- y la emoción lo embargo al punto de no poder terminar la frase.- te ves hermosa- dijo recuperándose.  
- Gracias papá- .  
- Bueno vámonos que sino el novio nos va a denunciar por secuestro.- dijo la señora Kaioh guiñandole el ojo a Serena que se ruborizo - aaja niña te escuche hoy! A mi nadie me gana -  
Serena se pone de todos colores y los presentes ríen con ganas.  
- Ves ! Eso te pasa por hablar de mas- dice Rei empujandola hacia la entrada.  
- Pero yo..  
- Descuida niña ! Yo se que no lo hiciste queriendo - le dice la señora Kaioh tomándola de la mano.  
Y regalandole una sonrisa conciliadora.  
La novia y sus damas de honor aguardaban en la hermosa limusina de color blanco mientras su madre se aseguraba que nadie hubiese quedado en su casa y cerraba las puertas.  
- Bueno aquí vamos!- dijo entusiasmada Lita.  
- Este es el Primer día de tu nueva vida.- dijo Setsuna - y es una vida maravillosa.  
- Si mas sabiendo cuanto te ama Haruka.!- dijo Rei.  
- Asi es, es el primer día de tu nueva vida! Y el ultimo de nuestra amistad.-  
- Serena! No exageres! Pondrás triste a la novia! -  
- Pero es cierto! Por ejemplo desde que Setsuna se caso apenas si la vemos o almorzamos una vez al mes- dijo triste la rubia.  
Michiru le toco la mano para que la mirara.  
- Serena prometo hacerme un lugar para la amistad. Yo no podría vivir sin ustedes.  
Entonces acordaron por lo menos aunque tuviera quehaceres de esposa cenar una vez a la semana.  
- Y si Haruka se opone le mandamos a Lita para que lo golpee. Las ocurrencias de Serena hicieron reír una vez mas al grupo.  
Llegaron a la iglesia justo cuando las campanas anunciaban el medio día.  
Apresuradas bajaban las damas de honor.  
- Alguien conoce a los padrinos?- Serena.  
- Yo no . Dijo Mich que eran amigos de Haruka.

- Hola chicas! Aquí vienen los dos padrinos del novio.  
- Amy! Estas hermosa!- dijo Serena.  
- Gracias. Ahora si dejenmen presentar a los padrinos. El es Darien Chiba - un moreno de metro noventa pelo negro y ojos color zafiro - Y el es Andrew Furuhata - de la misma contextura que el primero salvo que este era rubio.- ellos son los padrinos.  
- Que tal?- dijo el moreno sonriendo.-  
- Ho...hola... Yo soy Serena Tsukino - dijo embobada mirándolo, extendiendole la mano - y soltera - Darien se la quedo mirando. Entonces Serena se dio cuenta que lo que había pensado lo había dicho.  
- Disculpe estoy nerviosa- mintió.  
Darien sonrió y le dijo : - si te consuela yo también soy soltero - le dijo seductora mente.  
Y antes de que pasen a mayores Amy los interrumpió y siguió con las presentaciones.  
Todo estaba listo.  
El piano empezó a tocar la dulce melodía del Ave maria.  
Y una a una de las damas de honor empezaron a pasar para llegar al altar.  
Los padrinos al lado del novio tenían mirada para dos muchachas.  
Darien miraba a Serena.  
Andrew a Lita.  
El novio impecable de negro esperaba ansioso al amor de su vida.  
- La amiga de mi novia te come con la mirada - le susurro a Darien. - y a ti que no te gustaban las bodas! - le sonrió amable.  
- Quien sabe! Tal vez sea el próximo en casarme.- dijo Darien sonriendo.  
- Yo te secundó - murmuro Andrew sin quitarle los ojos a Lita. - .  
- Tu hermana no viene ?- le pregunto Haruka a Andrew.  
- mm no se. A Mina no le gustan las bodas.  
- lástima ella es una de mis mejores amigas-  
- Vamos Tenoh ! A no de caer que aquí la que importa es Michiru.!  
- Tienes razón Darien.  
Y antes de que pudieran seguir cuchicheando la música nupcial empezó a emanar del piano.  
Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par y la novia de a poco se fue vislumbran do.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Andrew admiraba la belleza de Michiru camino al altar.  
Penso en donde se encontraria su media hermana Mina.  
La noticia del compromiso la hizo sentir tan mal que por primera vez en su vida habia discutido con ella.

Flashback

- Basta! Mina! - le dijo furioso - esto no puede continuar asi.  
- Dejame en paz - le dijo la muchacha de ojos color cielo - ya soy grande. No tienes por que decirme lo que debo hacer.  
- Entonces no andes llorando por los rincones como una desdichada!.  
- Y ti que mas te da? Soy yo la que sufre no tu!.  
- Ve y diselo! Es tu mejor amigo te entendera!  
- Tu lo has dicho es mi " AMIGO " no te metas en lo que no entiendes.  
- Como? A caso tu si entiendes de amor? Eres una egoista Mina! Esperaste a que Haruka se comprometiera para andar atras de él?.

Esas palabras a Mina la golpearon como una cachetada.

- Tu! Tu no sabes nada! Maldito seas Andrew no sabes nada! - dijo furiosa- acaso piensas que recien ahora me enamore? Pues no! Hombre tenias que ser! Desde que lo conoci estoy enamorada de él. No soy una niña caprichosa queriendo un juguete nuevo.

Andrew se sorprende por la declaracion.

- Mina... Yo..  
- Tu nada! Furuhata!. No se que ando hablando estos temas contigo. Si tu diminuta cabeza no entiende nada.

Fin del Flashback

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial cesaron y con ella los pensamientos de Andrew.

Ahí estaba su amigo eternamente enamorado de Michiru Kaioh.  
El amor entre ellos era pureza.  
Sus miradas se fundian en una sola.  
A Andrew le hubiese gustado que su hermana hubiese sido esposa de su amigo. El era un gran hombre. Pero el destino hace su propia jugada.

Mina le habia prometido a Haruka ir. Pero aun no se habia presentado en la ceremonia.  
El joven se sentia muy mal, valla a saber donde estaba su hermana en eso momentos y que pensamientos locos le pasarian por su mente.  
Sabia que Mina no era de hacer locuras, pero el amor todo lo puedo!.

La ceremonia transcurria de forma normal.  
Andrew presta con suma atencion la pregunta de rigor del sacerdote :

- Y ahora bien - continua el sacerdote - si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El lugar quedo en el mas completo silencio.  
Se escucharon unos zapatos repicar sobre el piso de marmol.  
El publico volteo para ver quien era el que entraba tarde a la ceremonia.  
Una hermosa rubia con grandes anteojos de sol se acomodaba atras de los ultimos invitados manteniendose de pie sin importar las miradas ajenas. Ella solo tiene vista para el novio.  
Andrew la reconocio. Era Mina , estaba hermosa.  
Sabia muy bien la personalidad de su hermana y no haria ninguna locura ante tanta gente.  
Lucia un vestido que era compuesto por un top color amarillo palido hasta el centro del torso y de ahí en capas de tul de diez centimetros, cada capa , de color gris caian en forma de volados en su bella silueta.  
Cuando Haruka le dedico una mirada ella le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Ahora bien los novios diran sus propios votos matrimoniales.

- Yo, Haruka Tenoh,- poniendole el anillo- te tomo a ti como esposa , y te prometo que te cuidare, que siempre estare ahí para alegrar tus mañanas y protegerte por la noches.  
Siempre sere tu apoyo incondicional cuando los seres queridos se hayan marchado, en mi encontraras el consuelo necesario.  
Michiru Kaioh quiero vivir a traves de ti, solo tu puedes hacer maravillas en mi.

- awwwww que romantico salio Haruka.  
- Shhh Serena tonta callate!.  
- Basta! No se van a pelear aca- les reprime Amy en susurros apagados.

- Yo Michiru Kaioh- colocando el anillo - te tomo a ti como esposo y prometo serte fiel, prometo ser una buena compañera y sobre todo tu amiga. Que recurras a mi cuando los problemas te agobien, y cuando la vida se torne cegadora. No prometo ser la mujer ideal por que no sabria como hacerlo. Pero si te juro que te amare por siempre y dare lo mejor de mi.

- Que estos anillos sean  
símbolo de fidelidad y de ayuda mutua, les  
recuerden siempre el cariño que se tienen.  
Por nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

Todos: Amén.

- El novio puede besar a la novia.

El corazon de Mina se iba partiendo en miles de pedazos. Habia decidido asistir por la amistad que Haruka le profesaba.  
La noche anterior a la boda apenas habia dormido. Lloro tanto como el dia cuando se entero que él se habia comprometido...

Flashback

El telefono movil empezo a sonar.

- Alo? -  
- Mina preciosa!  
- Haru ! Como estas? -

Hacia un tiempo que no lo veia. A veces Mina trataba de eludirlo por que su corazon de un momento a otro iba a estallar.

- Bien y tu?. Oye hice reservacion para cenar hoy en el restaurante Le Noir a las 8 de la noche, necesito contarte algo. No me falles.

- Ok allí estare.  
- besos - y corto.

Paso toda la tarde imaginando que era eso que su " amor " debia decirle.  
" Mina! Calmate tal vez no sea nada importante. Recuerda que el te ve como su amiga " como siempre su conciencia le hacia poner los pies sobre la tierra.  
A veces queria tener una amiga con quien discutir esos temas y no con su hermano que lo que en si hacia era meterse y no aconsejar.  
Se vistio casual y salio en su auto para su cita.  
Cuando entra ve enseguida a Haruka charlar animadamente con una chica que parecia tener su edad. La joven era muy bonita y su pelo agua marina le quedaba muy bien.

- Mina! Hola. Sientate por favor.  
- Hola Haru.  
-Mich ella es Mina, mi mejor amiga.

" Acaso Haruka le estaba tomando de la mano? Esto no pintaba nada bien"

- Hola...- solo articulo a decir - tu eres?...

- Soy Michiru Kaioh, la novia de Haruka mucho gusto!- dijo con sinceridad.

" Haruka tiene novia? Por que jamas se lo habia dicho ? "

- No sabia que estabas de novio.- dijo sorprendida.

- No? Se que hemos estado distanciados tu por tus estudios y yo por mis trabajos. Pero pense que Andrew te habia dicho.

" Maldito Andrew! Lo sabia y no me dijo nada ? "

- No , no me dijo nada - el estomago empezo a dolerle - no importa. Era eso por lo que me citaste ? - dijo restando importancia.

- Si y no! - dijo mientras le sonreia a Michiru.  
- No entiendo - Mina queria escapar esa noticia ya la estaba matando y Haruka jugaba a ser misterioso? Era demasiado.

- Nos vamos a casar Mina!- le dijo sonriente a la vez que Michiru le mostraba el anillo de compromiso.

" Que? Casarse ? Ohh eso no podia ser cierto."  
Parecia que la cabeza no le respondia. Se sintio mareada.

- Estas bien? - pregunto Michiru.  
- Si no es nada. Solo un mareo.

- Quieres que veamos un doctor?- pregunto Haruka.

- No! Recorde que tenia una cita dentro de media hora. Y no puedo fallar.

Se levanto apresurada ante la vista de asombro de los jovenes.

- Lo siento. Les deseo la mayor felicidad.

Y salio apurada hacia la calle.

Ese anochecer la agarro en el parque N 10 sentada bajo la luz de la luna de invierno.

" Se casaba? Con esa muchacha? Que tiene ella que yo no?"

No podia odiar a Michiru por que no la conocia a fondo como para tener una oponion.  
Se odiaba a ella misma por alimentar falsas ilusiones.

Y luego de seis meses se encontraba alli en la iglesia

Fin del Flashback.

Mina volvio a la realidad y solo escucho las ultimas palabras del sacerdote :

- ... Pueden ir en paz..

La marcha volvio a sonar provocando en la rubia deseos de morir.  
Cuantas veces se habia imaginado ella junto a Haruka caminado casados por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Los novios entre saludos tardaron. en llegar a la puerta de salida.  
Haruka se adelanto y la abrazo.  
- Mina! Mi niña preciosa! - " eso significo para él, solo una niña ", - pense que no vendrias.  
- No podia fallarte.- le sonrio conciliadora.  
- Es que has eludido mis llamadas y no te he visto desde que te anuncie mi compromiso...  
- Lo siento Haru. Es que los estudios ni me dejaron dormir - mintio la rubia ocultando una pequeñas lagrimas tras sus grande gafas.  
- Estas segura que es eso? No quiero saber que un hombre te haga llorar!- dijo protector.  
" Que ironia " penso Mina " eres tu el que me hace llorar " .  
- No hay cuidado. Se como defenderme-

Haruka le quita las gafas y ve las lagrimas de Mina.  
Ella lo vio de forma significativa. Gritandole con su mirada todo lo que lo amaba.  
Cuando el joven iba a hablar  
- Amor ya esta el auto esperandonos.  
Michiru los interrumpe.

- Eh! Si si ahí voy. Te espero en la fiesta. Iras verdad?

- Andrew me llevara - mintio. - Michiru felicidades.

- Gracias. Mina verdad? .- dice con una felicidad abrumadora- estas llorando.?

Mina recordo que ya no tenia las gafas puestas.

- Es que me emocione al verlos tan enamorados.  
- Gracias.

Haruka es su amigo desde los once años y ese cuento no lo creyo.  
A su amiga le estaba ocurriendo algo importante. Y si eso importante tendria nombre y apellido el le iba a enseñar a meterse con su niña.

- Hermana, pense que no vendrias - dijo Andrew a modo de saludo. Apartandola hacia un reservado donde no habia gente.

- Pues aqui estoy.  
- Te llevo al salon de fiestas?  
- Tengo cosas que hacer.  
- Hoy domingo?

Cuando queria Andrew se ponia el hombre mas entrometido del mundo.

- Le has fallado a Haruka estos ultimos meses. No le falles en su dia.-  
- Pero Andrew tu sabes lo dificil que es para mi.  
- Lo se. Pero el te ve como su amiga. Y le dolera que no compartas con el este dia tan especial.

Mina no dijo nada.

- Mina por dios! Me prometiste que iba a salir adelante.  
- Pues no es facil- dijo la joven destruida.- Yo... Yo lo amor demasiado. Como hago para sacarlo de dentro de mi?.-  
- Mina , mi Mina , tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser.- dijo abrazandola- vamos no llores mas. No me gusta verte asi.  
Vamos a la fiesta...  
- No se.. No se si me sentire bien.  
- Ven , te llevo, probemos suerte. Las damas de honor de Mich tienen tu edad, habla con ellas y haz amigas.  
- Que ironias me pides Andrew! - dijo cansada.  
- Pero si tu misma me has dicho que no tienes nada en contra de ella.  
- Si es cierto. Pero una cosa es hacerme amigas de sus amigas y tener que escuchar cosas sobre ellos dos y otra muy distinta es..  
- Que? Quedarte sola en tu cuarto escuchando esa porqueria de musica?  
- Andrew!.  
- Mira por lo que me dijo Haruka la mas amable es Serena , intenta relacionarte con ella, si todo sale bien evita las salidas con Michiru pero hazte de una amiga.  
- Andrew por dios! Una amiga es para confidencias.  
El joven pone los ojos en blanco.  
- no estoy diciendo que vallas a correr detras de esta muchacha a contaerle que amas al novio de su mejor amiga. Solo habla con ella. Sal a pasear , concoce chicos de tu edad!.

Mina niega con la cabeza.

- Hermana! No quiero ser duro. Pero Haruka ya esta! Ya se termino. Esta casado. Esta fuera de ti y de cualquiera.

Mina se quito las gafas y lo miro con dolor.

- Lo siento. Pero es la realida.

La mirada de Mina estaba perdida.

- Tienes razon Andrew. Vamonos.

Los jovenes fueron los ultimos en abandonar la iglesia rumbo a la fiesta.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Mina conoció a Haruka cuando tenia Once años. Él tenia tres años mas que ella , la misma edad que Andrew. Lo vio por primera vez el día que se mudo al frente de su casa.

Andrew vivía hablando de él , Mina hasta llego a pensar que tal vez su hermano , fuera... " Desviado " . Y ahora el famoso Haruka se mudaba al frente de ellos, él estaba enloquecido.

Ese mismo día, Andrew lo llevo a su casa.  
Y desde ese día se hicieron inseparables.  
Desde el día que lo conoció Mina siempre lo admiro. Se ruborizaba cuando estaban cerca o cuando Haruka la empezó a llamar preciosa , el mismo día que cumplió los 15 años .  
Indefinidas veces él le repetía que estaba feliz de conocerla ya que le hubiese encantado tener una hermana a quien proteger.

Cuando Mina ya tenia edad suficiente como para entender sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que solo un hombre podía hacer en ella cambios y cosas inimaginables.

Un día como siempre era de esperarse Haruka llego a la casa de los hermanos Furuhata/Aino .

- Hola preciosa , como estas hoy?.  
- Bien Haru, pasa preparare café.  
Ese día Andrew llegaría tarde de la universidad.  
Y Mina se había decidido a declararle su amor.

Cuando las tazas de café estaba vacías , los dos miraban el atardecer.

Mina estaba ruborizada al máximo.

- Haru...  
- Que? - y él le dedico la mejor sonrisa que ella hubiese podido expresar.  
- Debo...- callo- o mas bien tengo algo que decirte , pero es difícil.

Haruka la pasa una mano conciliadora por la espalda.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... Somos amigos no? -

" Esa palabra de nuevo ... Esta bien dicelo y que el mundo se venga abajo! "

- Yo estoy...

- Haruka amigo! - dice andrew entrando al lugar.  
- Hey!. Te estábamos esperando.

" Sera posible que llegue justo en este momento ? "

- No te hacia aquí. Pensé que estaba con Saory.

- He .. Si si es mas dentro un rato ya voy para su casa. Pero pase a visitarte y de paso me quede con Mina.

" Saory? Quien es? "

- Quien es Saory ? - pregunto Mina.

- La novia de Haru. No te lo dijo?- Andrew le dijo mirando al muchacho.

- Bueno... Lo que pasa es que no es oficial aun.  
- Tienes novia?

- Si novia! Novia ! Que tiene ? Por que es cara de velorio? - le bromeo su hermano.

Mina no contesto , solamente miro a Haruka.

- que pasa preciosa ?  
- Nada es solo que...  
- No te dije antes por que en si aun no es nada oficial.  
- Ah.. Me quedo mas tranquila - ironizó Mina.- bueno sera mejor que vallas y no la hagas esperar.  
- Pero tu ibas a decirme algo importante.  
- Ohhh no es nada comparado con lo que tu tendrías que estar haciendo ahora - dijo. Y trato de que su rostro no revelara su amargura.

Entonces salio disparada hacia su cuarto y permaneció ahí hasta el otro día.

- Que te ocurrió anoche?  
Andrew le alcanzo una taza de café bien cargado.  
Sabia muy bien que si Mina no empezaba el día con café podía llegar a matar a alguien.

- nada por? - le contesto cortante. No iba a discutir ese tema con Andrew. Ni siquiera con nadie.  
Se sentía humillada al ver que Haruka le profesaba amistad y nada mas.

-sabes de que hablo. No te despediste de Haruka anoche. Quedaste descortés.

" Si tu supieras lo que siento por lo menos cerrarias esa maldita boca "

- no me di cuenta. Tenia cosas que hacer.  
- En tu cuarto?  
- Si . A que viene tanto cuestionario?. Yo no me meto en tu vida.

Mina ni siquiera toco su desayuno. Se levanto agarro su cartera y en filo hacia la puerta , ya podría desayunar afuera.

- Te escuche llorar. -

Andrew solo podía apreciar la larga cabellera de su hermana, no podía verle su rostro.

" Maldita sea. Lo único que me falta es que se entere "

- En vista de que no tengo privacidad hoy mismo buscare un departamento para alquilar.

- Que sentido tiene gasta el dinero de la herencia en tonterías?  
- No son tonterías ya soy grande me vendría bien la privacidad.

Andrew la siguió observando.

- A mi no me molestas acá, solo hice una pregunta, no era necesario el drama.

Mina volteó hacia él.

- Por que llorabas anoche? Es acaso por ...

" No lo digas, no lo digas "

- por Haruka?  
- Que? Que tiene que ver Haruka en esta discusión? Por dios Andrew busca una actividad y vive tu vida!

Cuando estaba por salir le vuelve hablar.

- Lo siento mucho. He tenido una mala semana. Pero de hablando en serio necesito privacidad y como esa plata es tanto tuya como mía haré algo productiva. Hasta la noche.

Andrew quedo muy preocupado y confundido.

Un mes mas tarde Mina inauguraba departamento nuevo. Solo Andrew sabia la dirección , nadie mas , no podría soportar una visita de él.

*************

- Mina.! Hey reacciona,!-

Ahí estaba su hermana sacándola de sus tristes sentimientos.

- eh?  
- Que ya llegamos.  
- Ah bueno - dijo con la mirada ida.  
- Pensabas en él?  
- No vinimos hablar de eso.  
- Como tu quiera pero aunque sea sonríe. Se que te pido demasiado pero si no es por mi que sea por él.

Mina asintió.

- Vamos.

El salón de fiesta era hermoso y espacioso.  
Las mesas eran redondas y muy íntimas al menos cuatro personas por cada una.  
En la mesa principal donde ya se hallaban los novios también se encontraban las amigas de Michiru que eran cinco y de parte de Haruka tres : Darien , Andrew y la misma Mina.

- Pensé que no vendrías - le dijo el novio cuando ella lo saludo.  
- Te dije que lo haría.  
- Si pero te vi insegura. Que te esta pasando?  
- Nada, no te preocupes hoy es tu día.

Trato de sentarse lo mas alejada de él.  
Busco con la vista a Andrew y lo vio hablando animadamente junto a una chica de pelo castaño

" No cambia mas, siempre de cacería " pensó Mina.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila.  
Mina miro su reloj para ver si ya podía escapar de allí.

- Ya te vas? - le pregunto una rubia de rostro alegre.  
- No por?  
- Por que cada dos por tres estas mirando la hora. Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Pero dime Serena.

" Ella es la famosa Serena? Andrew tenia razón parece muy amable"

- Mina Aino.- le dijo tímidamente.  
- La amiga de Haru verdad?  
- Si.  
- El habla mucho de ti. Ven con nosotras , estas muy sola aquí.

Entonces a la rastra Serena llevo a Mina delante de sus amigas.

- Chicas, ella es Mina Aino. La mejor amiga de Haruka.

- ahhhh.

- Ven que te las presento. Ella es Setsuna , hermana de Mich. Ella es Lita Kino , excelente cocinera, cuando pruebes su pastel de chocolate te mueres de placer,- Serena hizo una pausa para reir - ella es Amy Mizuno futura doctora y ella es Rei Hino la loca y temperamental.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Mina.

Entonces Rei fue a la carga.

- No soy loca!  
- ah no? Y para que gritas sin razón.?  
- Tu me pones asi.!  
- Ay bueno ya no grites. Mira ahí viene Seiya , tu amorcito , ve a congelarte los nervios con él.

Rei se levanto furiosa y salio detrás de su novio.

- El es el novio de Rei, se llama Seiya Kou. También tiene dos hermanos. Yaten y Taiki.

Mina noto que Serena era una máquina de hablar. Y eso le agrado por que ella no sabría que decir.

Paso la velada junto a ellas. Y por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo Mina se divirtió.

Mina le contó a Lita sobre su hermano cosas que a ella le resultaron de su interés.

Para el juicio de Mina, Lita parecía una chica agradable y sincera. Si ella seria su cuñada la aceptaría de buena gana.

- Chicas yo debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.  
- Tan pronto? Al menos me dejarías tu numero , si quieres en la semana podemos ir a tomar algo.  
- si Serena me gustaría mucho.

" Es muy agradable estar con ella, andrew tenia razón "

Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse de aquel infierno que le comía el alma una mano la tomo por el brazo.

- Te iras sin bailar conmigo? - Haruka le dedico una de sus miradas de compasión.

" Por favor , me matas con esa mirada "

- Que me dices ?  
- Esta bien.

La banda musical empezó a tocar la siguiente balada, mientras los amigos se preparaban para bailar.  
Los acordes de. " La Dama de Rojo " empezaron a sonar.

- Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo este día - le susurro al oído.  
- Yo también-

Quería correr, quería huir, llorar, ESCAPAR!

- Sabes? Si estuvieras vestida de rojo te dedicaría el tema- dijo en ese tono de burla que ella conocía bien.  
- ah Michiru no le gustaría que andes por ahí dedicando canciones.  
- Ella no es como las demás sabes? Ella confía en mi.  
- Me alegro.

Haruka se separa un poco y la observa.  
- Por que luego de tantos años de amistad aun no confías en mi?  
- Que quieres decir ?  
- Que algo te atormenta. Y no me lo dices.  
- Ya te lo dije , no pasa nada. Disfruta tu día.

Cuando Haruka quiere volver a la carga del interrogatorio:

- Me permite bailar con la señorita?

La voz sensual y juvenil los atrajo otra vez a la realidad.  
Haruka miro al joven de pelo plateado con desprecio.  
- Esta conmigo - dijo bruscamente.  
- Pues por eso estoy pidiendo permiso.- le replicó - a parte Tenoh tu debería estar con tu esposa.

Por un momento los dos hombres solo cruzaron sus miradas.  
Mina denoto que a Haruka no le caia muy bien ese joven y viceversa.

- Cuidala - le dijo al traspasar la mano de Mina a la de Yaten.

La canción ya había finalizado.  
Entonces los acordes del tema de Roxette " Spending My Time " hicieron danzaran a los recién conocidos.

- Conoces al amargado de Tenoh ?  
- Y tu eres?... -

Mina esta irritada. No podía negar que el joven era extremadamente hermoso, pero la forma brusca en que acabo bailando con ella no le gusto.

- Que modales los míos! Me llamo Yaten. Yaten Kou.  
-ahh eres el hermano de Seiya?  
- Si, lo conoces?  
- No. Me dijo Serena que era novio de Rei.  
- Si es verdad. Y tu linda como te llamas?.  
- Mina. Mina Aino.  
- hermoso nombre.  
- Gracias.

Y sin decir mas bailaron hasta que la balada termino.

- Yaten, disculpa pero debo marcharme.  
- Esta bien.  
- Fue un placer.  
- Podríamos vernos mañana? Te invito a cenar.

Mina iba a rechazar cuando escucho.

- Ira , estará encantada.

- Andrew!

- Hola Yaten , ella es mi hermana.  
- No lo sabia. Como tienen apellidos diferentes.  
- Es una larga historia. Pero oye pasa mañana a buscarla , aquí tienes la dirección y su numero de teléfono.

Y antes de que Mina pudiera articular palabra , ya estaban fuera del lugar.

- Me puedes decir que fue eso? Quien diablos eres tu para manejar mi vida.

Andrew la tomo por los hombros he hizo que lo mirara.

- Mina, Yaten es un buen chico. Dale una oportunidad. Solo es una cena.

- Pero yo...  
- Pero nada hermana. Acaso tenías planes?  
- Pues si.  
- Y cuales eran? Pensar en Haruka?  
- No seas cruel.

Andrew se había extra limitado con sus palabras.  
Sabia lo que sentía su hermana, pero debía hacerle caer en la dura realidad.

- Lo siento Mina. Pero me pone de mal humor verte asi.

- No... Tienes razón. Tal vez sea algo bueno. Fue un día horrible para mi. Por lo menos dejame irme a descansar.

- Te llevo.  
- Esta bien.

Y partieron rumbo al departamento de Mina.  
Cuando llegaron , Andrew la acompaño hasta su puerta.

- Promete que empezar a vivir.  
- Lo prometo.  
- Debes alejarte de las utopías.  
- Ya te entendí, no me lo digas a cada rato.

A la hora de haber llegado a su hogar , el teléfono de Mina empezó a re picar .

- Alo.  
- Mina?  
- Si , ella habla.  
- Soy Yaten.

La comunicación quedo en silencio.  
Entonces el joven rompió el hielo.

- Quieres ir al cine? Aun es temprano.  
- Yo...  
- Mira ya se que no puedo compararme con Haruka Tenoh pero me gustaría salir contigo..

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina quedo prendida del auricular ,  
" Acaso Andrew le había comentado algo? "

- Linda... Estas ahí?  
- Si.  
- Te paso a buscar dentro de media hora.

Y colgó.  
Mina quedo aturdida.  
" Quien es este Yaten ? Y como sabe que « no puedo compararse con Haruka » .  
Solo sera una salida. Nada mas. "

Mientras se ponía ropa cómoda la palabras de Andrew le vinieron a la mente.

" Tal vez tenga razón , debo dejar esta negativa y empezar a conocer gente nueva.  
Me propondré la meta de olvidarte Haruka Tenoh y ser feliz mientras tu lo seas, no necesito mas."

Mientras guardaba lo mas esencial en su bolso , el timbre toco.  
Se miro al espejo por ultima vez y se juro por la conciencia de su madre que empezaría de cero. Que olvidaría todo aquello que le hiciera mal y por una vez en la vida se propondría ser feliz.

" Empieza la Operación « Adiós Haruka Tenoh » "

Río para si con sus ocurrencias.  
Hacia tanto que no tenia una cita, que había olvidado cual eran los procedimientos mas adecuados.  
El día que supo con todo su ser, que amaba a Haruka Tenoh fue el día en que olvido que el resto del mundo existía, se esmerada en su aspecto día a día , para lograr ser al menos un poco mas atractiva ante los ojos del joven.  
Le dedico tanto tiempo que sin darse cuenta tenia 24 años , a punto de cumplir los 25 y la mitad de su juventud desperdiciada por seguir un objetivo si fin.  
Andrew tenia razón , debía dejar las utopías.  
Y desde hoy se lo proponía.  
Si Haruka, quería una amiga pues tendría una amiga.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Se había olvidado por completo que Yaten estaba afuera esperándola.

- Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta y sin fijarse quien era le dijo

- Pasa, ponte cómodo, termino de arreglar algo y salimos.  
- A donde vas Preciosa?

Mina se quedo en seco, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
" Que hace aquí? Por que me atormentas ? "

No se digno a dar la vuelta para verlo.  
estaba muy vulnerable, esa visita inesperada le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, y no podía permitir verle, por que ya no podría aguantar.

" Si me voy a proponer olvidar de él , la primera medida es no verlo nunca mas "

- Tu... Tu que haces aquí? - le pregunto aun dándole la espalda.  
Siente como los brazos de él , rozan sus hombros.  
El perfume que emanaba de él era tan dulce y fuerte que se sintió perdida ante la tentación.

Haruka sintió como se estremeció su frágil cuerpo ante el tacto de sus manos.  
La giro para poder apreciar su rostro, y solo vio en esos hermoso ojos azules un mas de tristeza.

- Preciosa. Que te ocurre?.  
- Que haces aquí?. Michiru?  
- No contestaste a mi pregunta. Michiru no importa.

Mina logro soltarse de sus manos.

- Haruka te acabas de casar! Como que no importa?  
- Me exprese mal, si ella me importa y mucho. Pero necesitaba saber que es lo que te ocurre. Te veo muy triste Mina, por favor dime que pasa. A veces pienso que soy yo el que te hecho algo malo.  
-No! Tu no hiciste nada.  
- Entonces? .  
- Debes ir con tu esposa.  
- Tu eres mas importante en estos momentos.  
- No Haruka. Ella ahora es parte de tu vida. Ella ahora es la persona mas importante para ti. Ve con ella. Es tu deber.  
- Pero..  
- Pero nada Haru. Los amigos desde el día de hoy hemos pasado a un segundo plano. Ella ahora es tu familia. Tu tienes que estar con ella.

Entonces ninguno de los dos hablo.  
Mina tenia el corazón destrozado.

- Entonces estas diciendo que nuestra amistad muere acá?  
- No! Jamás diría eso. Solo quiero que entiendas que ahora tu prioridad es Michiru, a la mujer a la cual hoy le entregaste tu vida.  
- Pero tu eres importante para mi.  
- Yo puedo cuidarme sola. De verdad. Por favor vete con ella.  
Debe estar buscándote.

La joven vio como en el rostro del joven se leía la incertidumbre.

- Estas rara Mina. No te veo desde mi compromiso y hoy vienes a mi boda y por poco mas no te largas a llorar por todos lados.

Sin medir las palabras , Mina se puso muy endurecida, producto del dolor y el desamor le contesto.

- Y a ti que mas te importa? Ah? Vete con tu esposa y no me jodas mas!

Jamás en la vida Mina se había enojado con Haruka, el cuerpo de ella temblaba como las hojas al inicio del otoño.

El joven la miro sorprendido

- No entiendo tu actitud. Que te hice para que estés asi?  
- Lo siento Haruka, yo tengo un gran problema sabes? Y por eso estoy irrita. Tu no tienes nada que ver - mintió - por favor. Ve con Michiru es de mal gusto hacer espera a una mujer.

Haruka no quiso preguntar nada mas. Sentía que su amistad había des fallecido y sin encontrar respuestas se preguntaba el por que de las cosas.

- Me voy esta noche.  
- Si para la luna de miel.  
- No solo eso. No te lo había dicho antes por que habías eludido mis llamadas y nunca me dijiste donde vivías. Andrew me acaba de pasar la dirección.

Mina no dijo nada. Lo que venia a continuación era algo que no sabia pero a la vez sospechaba que era.

- Por que jamás me dijiste donde vivías? Me parece raro que siendo amigos , y tan unidos como lo creo , yo no sepa donde ubicarte.  
- Simplemente se me paso contártelo.  
- Durante tres años se te olvido decirme tu dirección?.

Al ver que ella no hacia nada por defenderse el prosiguió.

- Yo..Siento haber sido una molestia en tu vida.  
- No Haru, no es asi.  
- Si lo es. Pensé que también me querías.

Los ojos de Mina empezaron a teñirse de cristalina lágrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta desaparecer.

" Tu no sabes cuanto te quiero Haruka. No sabes cuando te aprecio. No puedes decir que no te quiero ... Simplemente no puedes.  
Por que no te das cuenta que te amo! "

Aun asi no dijo nada. El silencio de Mina fue una confirmación para Haruka.

- Mina, hace tres meses me ofrecieron un trabajo en Francia, en Paris especifica mente. Y hoy parto hacia allá.

El corazón de Mina se detuvo.  
Todo se volvió negro.  
Negro como la tristeza de su alma.

- Michiru estudia violín, y en Paris hay grandes academias de música, seria muy bueno para su carrera.

- Por que... Me lo dices ahora?- dijo en un hilo de voz.  
- Por que eludias mis llamadas y tu hermano se negaba a pasarme la dirección.

- Y tu crees que a mi esto me hace bien? Eh ? No no me hace bien! Directamente no me lo hubieses dicho nunca!

- Y enterarte a ultimo momento ?

- Y no crees que esto es " ultimo momento" maldita sea Haruka! Con todas las cosas que hemos pasado te vas sin mas decir que un asqueroso adiós?

- Ni siquiera me despedí aun.  
- Es lo mismo.

- No se para que armas tanto escándalo. Solo somos amigos. Y ya ni tanto por que el ultimo tiempo , en el cual te necesite tu eludias mi presencia. Llegue a pensar hasta el día de hoy que te volví a ver que ya no me querías ver mas, que ya no me quería en lo mas mínimo.

- Tu! No puedes decir eso. Tu sabes que te quiero , y te quiero mas que a mi vida , pero yo..  
- Ves! Ni si quieras confías en mi Ya no eres la niña de ayer.

Mina no quiere discutir mas.

- No puedo decirte lo que me ocurre. No en estos momentos.  
- Esta bien ! Como quieras. Que tengas buena vida Mina Aino. Sabes cual es mi numero , cuando tengas ganas de saber de mi llámame, por que yo no gastare mi tiempo en hacerlo, ya que seguramente no me atenderas.

- Haruka! No te vallas por favor...

Pero Haruka se había marchado escaleras abajo.

- Te amo! No te alejes de mi.

" Por una *beep* tontería, se salio todo de las manos "

Cerro la puerta tras si y se acomodo tras ella llorando.  
Su pobre corazón había llegado al máximo. Haruka se iba para siempre. Y se iba lejos.

El timbre empezó a sonar de nuevo. Pensando que seria él abrió la puerta en ese estado lamentable.  
La decepción se marco en su rostro cuando vio al joven apuesto de la fiesta. Era Yaten.  
- Linda. Que ocurre por que lloras?.

Y sin importarle absolutamente nada Mina abrazo a Yaten y lloro en sus hombros. Necesitaba un consuelo. Necesitaba alguien que la escuche. Y tal vez ese alguien era Yaten.

Permanecieron en el umbral del departamento varios minutos, hasta que el cuerpo de Mina, no pudo mas y cayo desvanecida sobre el joven.

Abrió los ojos, no entendió nada. No se acordaba de haberse acostado.  
Y no estaba en su habitación.  
Donde estaba? Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vislumbró la silueta de Andrew en pos de la ventana de lugar.

- Donde estoy!?  
- Hermana! Despertaste- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella y depositandole un beso en la frente.

- Estoy en tu casa?  
- No. Estas en el hospital.

Al ver su rostro interrogante le explico.

- Yaten me llamo anoche, para decirme que fue a buscarte , que te encontró llorando y luego te desvaneciste.

Hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió.

- Yaten no sabia que hacer. Y bueno llamo a una ambulancia. Los médicos te encontraron muy anímica. Y por seguridad hicieron que pasaras la noche acá.

La habitación quedo en un silencio incomodó.  
Andrew estaba esperando que Mina contara su versión pero su hermana no parecía querer hablar.

- Ayer te deje bien en el departamento. Que ocurrió? Por que llorabas?  
- No es el mejor momento.  
- Contigo nunca lo es Mina! Por favor madura un poco. La vida no se termina. Fue por Haruka verdad ?

Otra vez silencio.

- Lo sabia! Y ahora que paso?.  
- Tu lo sabrás muy bien. Fue a decirme que se iba del país.. Pero no se para que preguntas. Tu mismo le pasaste la dirección.  
- Yo nunca le dije nada - se defendió Andrew.

Mina lo miro con desprecio y decepción.

- Por favor! No..  
- De verdad ! Cuando te eh mentido? Te he ocultado cosas para no hacerte sufrir pero jamás te mentiria Mina.

Los ojos de Andrew reflejaban la sinceridad.

- Ya no importa. Él ...  
- Si él se fue. Le notifique de tu accidente pero ya estaba rumbo al aeropuerto y no podía volver. Me vas a decir que mas ocurrió? Tu eres una mujer fuerte. Algo debió haberte pasado para que estallaras en ese modo.

- Andrew... No estoy bien. Solo tuvimos una discusión nada mas. Por favor evita el cuestionario.  
De ahora en mas creo que no me quedara otra que salir adelante.  
No puedo seguir derrochando el tiempo.

- Y Yaten ? Pobre.. Lo hice ir para llorar no mas. Seguro que no lo vuelvo a ver.

- Yaten acaba de irse. Insistió en cuidarte el toda la noche. Yo recién llego.

- El me cuido ?  
- Si , insistió demasiado. Y bueno no pude decir no. Se sentía muy apenado por ti. Prometió volver.

- Cuando puedo irme?  
- por la tarde vendrá Darien a darte el alta. El te esta atendiendo. - dijo Andrew orgulloso de su amigo.- si quieres descansa un poco mas. Estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para ti.

Andrew salio de la habitación.  
Tenia razón. Los últimos 6 meses apenas si había dormido. La tristeza la consumía. Y la semana previa al casamiento no podía ni digerir un insignificante alimento. Tal vez por eso y la manera extra limitada de llorar habían echo que se desvaneciera.

Trato de poner la mente en blanco. Y relajarse.  
Vio que su hermano había dejado en la mesa de luz su teléfono celular. Se incorporo para tomarlo y al prenderlo empezó a emanar su melodía habitual anunciando que había un mensaje de voz.

Cuando la operadora le anuncio de quien era el mensaje , prefirió no escucharlo. Lo guardo y tal vez en otro momento con mas fuerzas ella podría saber que era lo que Haruka le había dejado.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Mina se había quedado mirando desde su cama el atardecer de ese día.  
No se animaba a escuchar ese mensaje.  
Que mas diría, si no alguna que otra disculpa por lo sucedido y alguna despedida.  
Sabia que si lo escuchaba la serenidad de la que estaba haciendo alarde se iría al *beep* y ella volvería a estar deprimida.

Haruka se había marchado , lejos, y con suerte jamás lo volvería a ver.  
Y es que si ya no lo veía tenia mas posibilidades de poder de una vez por todas asimilar el hecho de que eran amigos y jamás pasaría otra cosa.  
Es que pensándolo bien ya no quería ni su amistad. No lo quería mas en su vida.  
Haruka Tenoh le estaba consumiendo el alma.  
Debía sacarlo para siempre de su ser.

La brisa otoñal atravesaba las suaves cortinas blancas de la habitación.  
Había tanta paz.  
Mina deseo alguna vez en su vida poder estar en paz.

La radio local pasaba una bella balada de antaño como le gustaban a ella.  
La canción se llamaba " Procuro Olvidarte "

Los suaves sonidos que emitía ,inconscientemente Mina volvió a pensar en él. Era la canción perfecta para ellos dos.  
Para el amor fantasma que habían tenido.  
Un amor del Mina solo sabia que existía.

" Hasta una canción insignificante me lleva hacia él. Como podré salir adelante si ni siquiera tengo fuerza de voluntad ? "

Mina pensó que era irracional pensar tanto si valla a saber si él , donde quisiera que estuviese , se acordaba de ella.  
Su corazón volvió a dolerle.

Mientras seguía meditando sobre su vida, una hermosa Rosa color Blanco se apoderan de sus ojos.

-¿ Sabias que este color significa pureza e inocencia? Ayer mientras llorabas en mi hombro pude notar la hermosa niña que eres.

- Yaten...

- Son para ti.

Entonces le entrego una docena de rosas color blanco.

- También dice que cuando uno esta enfermo es la flor que significa que uno esta pendiente del paciente.

- Sabes mucho sobre esas cosas?

- Tal vez.

- Pues pareciera que eres experto en regalar flores.

- Es la primera vez que lo hago. Las rosas se deben regalar a la persona indicada.

Mina hizo silencio.  
No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones.

- Aun me debes una salida.  
- Si... Disculpame por lo de ayer.  
- Estas muy enamorada de él verdad?

Mina se quedo sorprendida ahí estaba otra vez Yaten, preguntando cosas que ella no sabia como se había enterado.

- Mina! Ya estas lista para irte- dice Darien entrando por la puerta.

- Darien! Que bueno me alegro.

- Hola Darien. Que gusto volver a verte. - dijo Yaten.  
- Yaten, viejo amigo. Conoces a Mina?.  
-Afortunadamente si la conozco.

" Afortunadamente ? "

Hablaron un poco de esto y de aquello, y se entero por medio de Darien que Haruka ya había llegado a Paris y que se encontraba bien.

El rostro de Mina una vez mas se volvió un poema.  
Yaten denoto su mirada de dolor e hizo que Darien hablara de otras cosas.

Asi también se entero que el joven había invitado a cenar a la amiga de la cuñada de Yaten, Serena.  
- Es muy dulce y divertida - escucho decir a Darien.-  
Y el joven siguió hablando maravillas de Serena.  
Mina lo miro divertida, jamás había visto a su amigo tan " tinto " por una muchacha que apenas conocía.

Se pregunto si alguna vez el destino se apiadaba de ella y le daba un poco de felicidad.

Y el destino escucharía sus ruegos de ser feliz, y los ruegos de olvidar a Haruka Tenoh.

Andrew se había comunicado con ella diciéndole que no podía ir a recogerla.  
Lo cual era mentira.  
Quería que su hermana al menos tuviera alguien nuevo con quien compartir una charla aunque sea amistosa.

Entonces Yaten se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

En el camino se detuvieron y como la noche era hermosa y estrellada, decidieron sentarse en un banco del parque n 10 , el mismo donde Mina hacia aproximadamente 6 meses había llorado el compromiso de Haruka.

- Hace cuanto que luchas por el amor de Tenoh.

Mina no respondió. Esos eran sus secretos.

- Disculpa que sea entrometido.  
- Por que piensas que estoy enamorada de él?  
- Acaso no lo estas?. Ayer cuando te vi por primera vez en la iglesia pude notar la tensión que había en tu rostro cuando él te saludo, luego vi como te dejabas llevar en sus brazos en la pista de baile y la mirada que le dedicabas creo jamás se la dedicaste a nadie mas.  
Un tonto como Tenoh no se daría cuenta que te mueres por él.

Él tenia toda la razón, a veces Mina no disimulaba el amor hacia Haruka. Pero este jamás se dio cuenta. O tal vez no quiso hacerlo.

- Tu de donde conoces a Haruka?  
- Por que soy amigo de Michiru. Jamás nos llevamos bien.  
- Y por que?  
- Michiru en un tiempo fue una persona importante para mi , no se si me entiendes , y entonces llego él y me la arrebato de mis manos. Vi la guerra perdida y me retire. Me costo mucho pero aquí me ves , ya estoy bien.

Yaten le dedico una sonrisa a Mina la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No sabia por que se sentía muy bien en su presencia.

- Y tu ? Como lo conociste?  
- Cuando era pequeña, el es el mejor amigo de mi amigo Andrew. Y yo también forje una amistad.

Jamás había hablado con nadie que no fuera su hermano sobre sus sentimientos y no lo haría ahora.

- Solo eso? Una amistad?  
- Escucha , Yaten , no es que sea la gran historia... Pero aun no estoy lista para contar ni siquiera el mas mínimo detalle, me hace mal muy mal. Y si alguna vez estuviste enamorado me entenderas.

Yaten asintió con la cabeza, sabia muy bien o que era sentirse asi.

Mina le parecía una muchacha realmente hermosa, cuando la vio por primera vez en la fiesta se sintió flechado.  
Pero una vez mas la sombra de Haruka asechaba a una de sus posibles conquistas, primero había sido Michiru y luego Mina.  
Pero se propuso que le costase lo que costase enamoraria a Mina y haría que se olvide de él.

Ninguno de los dos hablaban.  
Mina estaba confundida, no sabia que era eso que Yaten le hacia sentir, pero si era algo bueno no lo dejaría pasar, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo con Haruka.

- Esta bien linda, no me lo digas. Pero algún día puedes contarme, te doy mi palabra de que soy muy bueno guardando secretos.  
Lo mejor en esos casos es hablar asi es mas fácil queda herida sane. Pero yo te esperare y te entenderé.  
- Gracias.  
- Te quiero pedir disculpas.  
- Por que? Que yo sepa no me has hecho nada.  
- Anoche...Yo había llegado y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, no me anime a golpear. Espere a que él se marchara.  
- Ahhh entonces oíste todo?  
- Si, lo siento, yo no quería interrumpir.  
- No hay drama, no fue tu culpa.  
- Pero permiteme decirte que es un ****a como no se va a dar cuenta que tu lo amabas? Hay que estar ciego!

Mina río ante las ocurrencias del joven.  
- Te reiste!  
- Al parecer si, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.  
- Por favor no es nada. Y es que si te veo reir de esa forma en que lo haces, creo que me tendrás todo el día aquí contigo.

Yaten le compro un helado de vainilla y vio como la joven tenia devoción por ellos.

- Mañana estas ocupada? - le pregunto el joven ilusionado.  
-mm pues tendría que ir a la Universidad , hace una semana que no voy.  
- Que estas estudiando.?  
- Canto profesional. Espero ser una gran artista.  
- De verdad? Pues yo tengo una banda. Y soy cantante.  
- Oh de verdad? Que lindo.  
- Si quieres puedes venir mañana al bar donde tocamos.  
- me encantaría...  
- Mañana te llamo para arreglar.

De tanto charlar cuando quisieron acordar estaban el en departamento de Mina.

- Gracias por todo... Y por la flores- dijo oliendo las rosas.  
- No es nada. Fue un placer linda.

Entonces el peliplateado le dio un beso que le rozo la comisuras de los labios.  
Mina sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.  
Jamás había tenido esa sensación.  
Si no hubiese por que aun tenia cordura se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos.  
Es que se sentía tan falta de cariño que esa atención que Yaten le atribuía le parecía un pedazo de cielo.

Yaten sintió el estremecimiento de Mina, y sonrió para sus adentro. La muchacha en verdad le gustaba y esperaba llegar a buen puerto con ella.

- Hasta mañana linda.

Mina aun no podía reaccionar.  
Se sintió muy aturdida.  
Cuando se dio cuenta Yaten se marchaba escaleras abajo.

Esa noche durmió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.  
No soñó con Haruka.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz al despertar.

Se olvido por completo de escuchar ese mensaje de voz.

La mañana en la universidad paso volando.

Cuando regreso prendió su celular.

No tenia llamadas ni mensajes perdidos.  
Pero muy pronto empezó a sonar.

- Alo?  
-Mina?  
- Si ella habla quien es?  
- Soy Serena! Oye te invito a tomar algo vamos?  
- Yo no puedo...  
- Por favor! Ayer me caíste muy bien, lástima que te fuiste, pero con las chicas queremos conocerte mas. Igual solo irán Lita, Y Amy ya que Setsuna estará con su esposo y Rei con su novio.

Mina se acordó de Yaten. Pero como primero llamo Serena saldría con ella, si luego había tiempo acordaria algo con Yaten.

Decidió encontrarse con la rubia de alegres coletas en un bar céntrico donde tocaba un grupo llamado " Trhee Lights ".  
Mina no conocía a ese grupo y no sospecho que Serena la cito ahí para darle una sorpresa.  
Solo una ves había visto a Mina , pero Serena vio en ella una futura amistad.

Continuara .


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

- Acepto? - dijo el joven peliplateado ilusionado.  
- Si!-  
- Gracias Sere! Eres genial.  
- Si ya lo se! - bromeo la rubia.- Entonces que vas hacer?  
- Pues ella, esta muy mal por un amor no correspondido que le consumio la mitad de su juventud.  
- ahhh pobrecita. Eso es horrible.  
- Si lo se - dijo Yaten recordando a Michiru - quiero que se divierta, y por supuesto que me conozca mejor. Ella me gusta de verdad Sere y estos dias , aunque han sido pocos, me fascinó su personalidad. Se que es muy pronto...  
- No te aflijas amigo. Se lo que sufriste hace un año. Yo te ayudare a conquistar a Mina.  
- Gracias Sere. En lo unico que soy bueno es en cantar. Pero no se que cancion dedicarle.  
- Pues mucho tiempo no hay pero vamos a ver que sale.

Entonces los dos amigos planearon que sorpresa darle a Mina.  
Yaten le comento a Serena que por lo que se habia dado cuenta, Mina estaba falta de atenciones, y el queria darle todas las que pudiera para poder recuperar ese tiempo perdido.  
Estaba dispuesto a conquistarla.  
Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que regalarle una cancion desde su corazon?

Serena reia al ver el aspecto de tortolito de su amigo.  
Sabia cuanto habia sufrido por Michiru, y luego de un tiempo la vida le daba motivos para sonreir de nuevo.

Como no habia tiempo para componer, ya que todo habia sido muy repentino, escogieron un tema de amor de un reconocido cantante latino, especificamente " Mexicano " .

Era la cancion perfecta para dedicarsela.  
Serena estaba mas emocionada que Yaten.

Mina estaba feliz.  
Hacia tiempo que no salia por ahí.  
Hacia tiempo que no tenia amigas o siquiera una cita.  
Hacia tiempo que no vivia.

Luego de razonar un breve momento , otra vez cayo en la cuenta de que viendolo desde cierto punto de vista ella habia desperdiciado tanto tiempo! Y todo para que? Tanto esfuerzo para que? Solo para sufrir. Nada mas.

Mientras escogia un jean estilo chupin, con una sandalias de gruesas tiras color rojo, recordo que tenia algo que hacer, pero no sabia que. Tomo una remera blanca con bordado de rosas que hacien juego con las sandalias y prosiguio.

Estaba un poco desanimada. Habia esperado la llamada de Yaten.  
Pero al parecer seguro él sabia arrepentido.

" No creo que quiera salir conmigo, sabiendo que tengo el recuerdo de Haruka marcado en la frente"

" Bueno , a no desanimarse. Con suerte hoy se me voy a divertir. Ya con ganar la amistad de alguna de ellas sera suficiente"

Tomo su celular y lo guardo.

Habia olvidado por completo escuchar ese mensaje.  
La antigua Mina lo hubiese escuchado hace rato.  
Pero estaba progresando en su meta de empezar de cero.

Salio para encontrarse con Serena.  
La rubia le habia mandado untexto diciendo que se encontrarian directamente en el bar centrico.

" Nada mal. Unos tragos, buena musica y compañia. Perfecto para olvidar"

Una brisa fresca paso por encima de ella. Muy pronto el frio invierno haria su presencia. El otoño ya se marchaba y se llevaba consigo las hojas de los arboles.  
Mina observo que ya algunos de ellos estaban desnudos.  
Sonrio feliz. Le encantaba esa epoca.  
No habia como salir a caminar cuando la espesa nieve caia.  
Se prometio buscar a alguien que le gustase esa epoca para salir a pasear. Tal vez Serena u alguna de sus amigas, ya veria.

Mas animada de lo normal llego al bar.  
La ausencia de él le estaba sentando mejor de lo que creia.

- Mina! Mina! Por aqui! - grito Serena al verla entrar.

Mina le hizo una seña y se acerco a ella.

- Que bueno que viniste - le dijo saludandola -  
- Si, hacia rato que no salia. Y bueno hoy me decidi.  
- Si te entiendo. Y como has estado.?  
- Pues, lo mejor posible. Y tu?  
- mejor imposible. Aunque un poco triste por Mich. Por no hacernos daño nos dijo a ultimo momento que se iba a Paris. Pero no se que fue peor. Bueno tu lo sabras. Haruka tambien te lo dijo antes de ayer no?  
- Si.  
- Que triste.

" Y que lo digas " penso Minas.

" Se fuerte Mina, que no te importen si lo mencionan "

- Estas bien?- pregunto Serena al notar la trsiteza en su rostro.  
- eh.. Sisi no te preocupes.

Las luces del bar se apagaron por completo. Solo el escenario quedo iluminado.  
Los presentes alli empezaron a gritar como si fuera un recital.

- Uyyy siii ya viene el espectaculo- dijo Serena -  
- Tan bueno es el grupo?  
- Uff son geniales! Pero velo por ti misma.

Empezo a sonar su celular. A duras penas lo escucho.  
Entonces no vio quienes eran los artitas que salian al escenario ya que estaba fijandose en la llamada entrante. El visor del celular le indico que era un numero desconocido.

- Alo?  
Entonces el grito del publico se hizo mas fuerte.  
Ella no podia escuchar quien era. Con quien hablaba.  
- Alo! - dijo mas fuerte. Su celular hizo un simple bep y se apago.

" Olvide por completo cargar la bateria "

Giro la vista hacia el escenario. No alcanzo a ver nada ya que muchas jovenctias cubrian todo.

- Buenas noche ! Hermosas amigas - dijo una voz conocida - antes de cantar nuestras canciones , queria cantar un cover que hoy prepare. Para regalarle a una persona muy especial.

Los vitoreos del publico se hicieron mas fuerte.

Dentro del bullicio se escucho una pregunta.

- Tienes novia hermoso?

- No.

Y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar como " animales en celo" dictamino serena haciendo reir a Mina.

- Pero creo pronto la tendre- volvio a decir la voz del escenario.

Un leve susurro de decepcion corrio entre el publico.  
Pero no tardo mucho en volver a su bullicio original.

- Este tema, es para una persona que conoci hace dos dias, pero creo que me enamoro.

Mina no entendia nada. Pero se prometio disfrutar el momento. Le parecia super romantico esa declaracion. Y que afortunada seria la joven en cuestion.

- Mina Aino! - dijo el joven cantante.

Entonces por arte de magia. En si habian sido señas de Serena. Un reflector de luz la ilumino por completo.  
Los rostros del publico giraron hacia ella.

- Mina Aino - volvio a decir el Joven y gracias a que el publico se habia corrido , ella pudo ver quien era : Yaten.

- Yaten es uno de los cantantes de " Three Lights "- le susurro Serena muy divertida.

- Se que hace poco que nos conocemos , pero aun que no me creas aquella noche que fui a buscarte me enamore.

Esa declaracion... Era para ella? .  
Esto era un sueño. No podia ser cierto.

- No pido que te enamores de mi - prosiguio - solo que me des una oportunidad .

Los vitoreos del publico no se hicieron esperar.

- Esta cancion es para ti.

Entonces salio un joven al escenario de cabellos castaños, al cual las chicas tambien le gritaban. Y sento frente al piano.  
Mina aun no podia reaccionar.  
Eso no podia ser verdad. Ella estaria soñando.  
Porque algo tan sensancional como era eso simplemente no entraba en los canones de la realidad.

- Ese es Taiki , el hermano de Yaten - le susurro Serena.

El piano empezo a tocar. Mina no conocia esa cancion.

Entonces Yaten la miro y empezo a cantar dedicandole la mas hermosa de las miradas.

-Tras el umbral de mis temores  
De mis errores y mis fracasos  
Tras las heridas del pasado  
Y los amores ya olvidados

Tras la inocencia que hubo un día  
Tras la ironía de aquellos años  
Sólo ha quedado un frío inmenso  
La espina cruel del desengaño

" Esa cancion, es hermosa "

Mina se dejo llevar por la balada.  
Y se olvido que el publico la miraba.  
Algunos con envidia. Otros con alegria como Serena.

- Llegas a mi vida como un sol  
Como la suave transparencia del amor  
Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana  
Borrando para siempre mi dolor

Entonce Yaten comenzo a bajar la escaleras que habia para alcanzar el piso.

-Volver a amar una vez más  
Nacer de nuevo en ti  
En tu mirar  
Llenando con tu luz  
Las sombras de mi soledad.

Esa cancion estaba echa para ellos dos. Venian de fuertes desiluciones en el amor. Y el destino les decia a gritos que entre ellos dos habia una oportunidad.

Mientras la musica avanzaba , Yaten se acerco hasta donde estaba mina y penetrandola con su mirada esmeralda le canto con todo su corazon, mientras le tomaba la mano la ultima parte de la cancion.

-Volver a amar sentir que ya  
Te quedas junto a mí  
Que no me dejaras  
Y así podré vivir  
El dulce amor que tú me das.

Y cuando termino estaba tan cerca de Mina que sus frentes se unian.

Y sin pedirle consentimiento fundio sus labios con los de ella.  
Y la joven para sorpresa de él, le respondio con la misma dulzura.  
Los dos estaban saciando un sed que sentian hace mucho. Y lo unico que calmaria esa sed eran los labios del otro.

Y mientras los dos se perdian en ese mar de pasion que solo los besos del amor pueden hacer, el publico incluyendo a Serena, daban vitoreos a los enamorados.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Abrazados, caminaban bajo la luz de la luna.  
Ninguno de los dos podía creer como había terminado todo aquello.  
Aquel beso que se dieron fue mágico.  
Los labios de Yaten, era " sabrosos " como lo definió Mina.  
Y no se sintió mal. Es mas se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Gracias por esa hermosa canción.

El joven solo sonrió. Le gustaba ver como Mina se ruborizaba al pensar lo que había pasado.

- No es nada. Tu te mereces mucho mas. Por que eres un sol Mina, tu luz penetra cualquier alma. A mi me penetro el corazón.

Mina río de buena gana.  
Luego de un momento su rostro se puso serio, y Yaten se dio cuenta.

- Que pasa linda?  
- Yaten... Yo no quiero sufrir. Esto que estamos empezando no quiero que sea una mentira.  
- Pero no lo es - le respondió el joven un poco confundido.

Entonces los dos se detuvieron.  
El la miro , y vio en ella reflejado el temor.

- Yo no te miento , me has cautivado.  
- Yo... Tengo miedo de quererte y perderme en ese sentimiento... Tu sabes cual es mi situación?

- a ver mirame - entonces Mina lo miro - yo no te miento. Tal vez sea todo premeditado. Pero de verdad quiero estar contigo. No quiero que estés triste por algo que no vale la pena. No es mi intención herirte. Si quieres ir despacio, iremos despacio.

- Gracias por entenderme. Y voy a poner todo de mi , para que podamos estar bien. Ninguno de los dos a estado bien el ultimo tiempo. Es hora de pensar por nosotros no crees?.

Yaten asintió con la mirada.  
Los jóvenes enamorados se tomaron de la mano y vagaron por la calles de la cuidad , hasta que llegaron al departamento de Mina.

- Quieres pasar ? Digo a tomar un café antes de irte?  
- Me encantaría.

Yaten esta vez pudo observar mejor la casa de Mina.  
Todo estaba bien organizado.  
El living contaba con una sillón de dos cuerpos color negro, adornado por unos chalés modernos color amarillo que contrastaban entre ellos.  
Había una imitación del hogar donde. se apreciaban leños falsos.  
Encima de ellos varias fotos; muchas de Andrew con ella. Otras de una pareja desconocida , por lo que dedujo que eran los padres de los hermanos.  
Contemplo en especial una, donde la joven estaba sosteniendo un diploma acompañada de Andrew. Se veía jovial, feliz, no como ahora.  
Alguien le había robado la felicidad, y ese alguien no estaba en ninguna de las fotografías.

- Esas son fotos viejas... - dijo a sus espaldas.

Cuando giro para verla , la encontró encantadora con la bandeja del café.  
Simplemente Mina se podía resumir en una palabra : Bella.

- Pero estas hermosas en todas - dijo tomando una de las tasas.  
- Gracias.

Tomaron los primeros sorbos en completo silencio.  
Yaten estaba estaciado. Se podía acostumbrar a eso. A la calidez del hogar de Mina, a sus silencios, a su exquisito café.

Mina por su parte, estaba viviendo una ilusión. No creía lo que ocurría. Días atrás estaba destruida, no salía de su casa, y ahora todo marchaba bien, hasta se encontraba , feliz. Algo muy raro en ella. Y todo era producto de él.

- Son tus padres? Esos de ahí ...? - dijo señalando las fotografías mas antiguas.

- Si, eran mis padres. - dijo en un susurro.

- Lo siento.  
- No! Esta bien. Fallecieron hace 6 años. Pero aun los extraño.  
- Quieres hablar de ello?- entonces la tomo de la mano para darle confianza, y con la otra rozo sus dorados cabellos.

- Tenia 18 años cuando ocurrió. El día de mi egreso de Preparatoria tuvieron un accidente, cuando volvían de la celebración.  
Yo no iba con ellos, porque me había quedado festejando, con Andrew y...algunos amigos - no quiso mencionarlo a él, no quería llamarlo con sus pensamientos.

- Fueron días duros, la vida nos los quito de un tirón, ni siquiera nos aviso, se los llevo. Eran dueños de una discografía famosa, que ahora dirige Andrew.

- Y por que Andrew tiene un apellido distinto. ?  
- Mama lo tuvo de soltera, y ella le puso su apellido. Cuando conoció a Papá , él tenia 3 años, pero Mama no quiso que lo reconociera y que siguiera con su apellido. Luego nací yo. Y llevo el apellido de mi padre. Breve historia - concluyo.

- Lo siento, Linda.

- Esta bien, ya pasaron 6 años, no me duele hablar de ellos, pero no puedo negar que los extraños, hay días que necesitaría un consejo de mi mama , sobre todo este ultimo tiempo.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero Yaten la oyó, y pudo ver en sus ojos como algunas lágrimas querían escaparse.

Entonces no quiso preguntar mas, y solo se limito a abrazarla.

- Gracias, por tu silencio...  
- Es que tu dijiste que cuando tuvieras fuerza me contarías.  
- No es nada importante...  
- Pero a ti te duele verdad? Por que no veo fotos de él...

- Es que si tuviera , me desgarrarian el alma. Quiero olvidarlo.

El silencio se lleno, del dulce llanto de Mina.

- Yaten... No quiero que suene egoísta...  
- Si?

Mina lo miro con esa mirada, que a Yaten lo hacían caer en la tentación.

- Ayudame a olvidarlo... Solo quiero pensar en ti y nadie mas.  
- Te aseguro , que lo lograre...

Los jóvenes una vez mas , se besan con esa pasión, que los dos tienen guardado hace mucho tiempo.  
Y sus besos se vuelven cada vez mas apasionado. Llenos de amor. Llenos de esperanzas, ellos buscan en el otro ese consuelo tan necesario.

Buscan sobre todo : Ser Amados.

Cuando sus bocas se separan buscando aire ,Mina se acurruca en su pecho y se quedan ahí, por tiempo indeterminado, mirando hacia la ventana.  
El sol de a poco empieza a despuntar por horizonte, y los jóvenes llenos de amor e inocencia se duermen abrazados en el sofá.

********************  
El teléfono particular de Mina, empieza a sonar.  
El cuerpo le dalia todo, luego se dio cuenta que en la posición en que se había dormido , no era la mejor.  
A su lado yacía Yaten, y de vez en cuando tenia unos leves ronquidos que a Mina le daban gracia.  
Trato de salir sin despertarlo. Al parecer el joven, tenia un sueño muy profundo y ni si inmutó.

Mina salio para su habitación donde se encontraba el teléfono.  
Alcanzo a atender.

- Hable?

Hubo un silencio en la linea.

- Hola?

Volvió a insistir.  
Entonces al ver que no respondía se dispuso a cortar cuando oyó que le hablaban.

- Preciosa?

" Esa voz, por que? Por que ahora? "

- ... Tu..?  
- Pensé que jamás iba a volver a escuchar tu voz...- le dijeron del otro lado.

- Para que llamas? - Mina sintió que su pregunta había sido grosera. Pero no podía soportar mucho tiempo mas. Necesitaba ser fuerte.

- Lo siento no quería molestarte. Yo... No debí llamarte -

- No Haruka es que... No es un buen momento...

- Nunca lo es Mina. Solo llamaba para decirte que te envié una carta por correo.

_ carta?

- recuerdas ? Me dijiste en una charla fugaz que para fin de año necesitabas escribir una canción, yo te dije que la haría. Te mande la letra y los acordes para tu examen de fin de año. Debe estar por llegar.

- Gracias, Haru yo...

- Anoche te llame.. Estabas ocupada?.

Mina recordó la llamada y el mensaje que no había escuchado. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar...

- Amor! Te escuche que te levantaste. Vamos a desayunar fuera?- le grito fuerte desde la puerta.

- Amor? - le pregunto Haruka.- quien es? - Mina a pesar que conocia a su amigo, no pudo detectar el tono molesto de Haruka al hacer la pregunta.  
- Es Yaten...  
- Yaten? Y por que te dice asi?  
- Por que... - " vamos Mina, dicelo, aunque sea una mentira " - por que Yaten es mi novio.

Se hizo un silencio del otro lado.

- Estas ahí?...  
- Si. Espero que te fijes bien antes de hacer la cosas- dijo y corto.

Mina se quedo con el auricular en la mano, viéndolo.

Que es lo que había pasado?. Por que había reaccionado asi? ...  
Se sentó en su cama para tratar de revivir la charla de nuevo, pero no sabia por que .. " Sera por el modo que yo le conteste? "

- Amor? - dijo Yaten entrando por la puerta de la habitación - estas bien?  
- Si.  
- Quien era ? El de la llamada? -  
- Ah.. Andrew.. Quería saber como estaba.. Que hora es?  
- casi medio día. Es tarde para desayunar. Te apetece salir a almorzar?  
- Si claro- dijo Mina dejando atrás sus pensamientos...

******************


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Mina ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar.  
El almuerzo con Yaten había sido hermoso.  
La llevo a un restaurante moderno y sencillo, como a ella le gustaban. No era fan de las cosas elegantes.  
Estuvo tranquilo, aunque dos por tres alguna que otra chica le pedía un autógrafo a él.  
Al parecer Yaten era localmente conocido, pero ella no sabia nada de él. Claro! Si hasta hace unos días vivía en su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo que la había llevado casi a la depresión.

Pensándolo bien, ¿ que tenia de fantástico ? Era un sufrimiento día tras día.  
Y otra vez... él venia a sus pensamientos...  
Se había olvidado completamente de la canción. por lo menos había cumplido con su palabra...

Y el mensaje? Diría algo importante? No! Que mas que alguna disculpa por el incidente del día de su boda? Si! Seguro era eso, solo una disculpa.  
Ojalá la carta llegase pronto, asi ella podría empezar a practicar la canción para el examen final de ese año.  
Y el mensaje... Estaba dicho! No lo escucharía! Solo escuchar su voz le devolvía todos los recuerdos, todo su desamor, toda la ignorancia que había sufrido de parte de él.  
Para que sufrir? Ahora estaba mas o menos bien, Yaten la entendía a la perfección, debía ser cuidadosa y proteger lo bueno que tenia en su vida.  
La vida le estaba pegando duro, primero sus padres, luego Haruka.  
Decidió no esconderse mas dentro del llanto, y ser feliz.  
Ya no se acordaba la ultima vez , que había estado tan motivada por algo.  
Yaten la alcanzo hasta la puerta y antes de despedirse, le prometió que la llamaría.

Al entrar vio el sobre por debajo de la puerta.  
Lo tomo con manos temblorosa.  
Y lo abrió.

Primero que todo había una carta. Era la letra de él. Esa letra prolija y dedicada que por años Mina intento imitar pero no lo logro.

Mina Aino :

" Desde cuando era tan formal? "  
"Como tu única respuesta a mi mensaje fue silencio, creo que ya de eso no hablaremos mas.  
Espero estés bien.  
Aquí tienes las lineas de la canción.  
En la hoja siguiente esta la partitura.  
Si puedes haz la en piano.  
Michiru y yo la practicamos asi y quedo hermosa.  
Pronto estaremos allí.  
Michiru manda recuerdos.

Y por favor ya que hiciste silencio ante mi mensaje, que no se mencione mas el tema.  
No te voy a negar que me dolió no tener respuestas.  
Pero bueno las cosas surgieron asi. .

Que seas feliz.

Haruka Tenoh. "

Mina no leyó la canción y la partitura.  
Que era eso que ella no había escuchado? Que él denominaba " silencio"?

" Maldito seas Haruka, por que no te vas de mi mente de una maldita vez? "

Corrió rápidamente a buscar su celular. Recordó que no tenia carga suficiente como para prenderlo.  
Lo conectó al toma corrientes y espero que encendiera.  
Antes de poder llegar a su destino, le saltaron llamadas perdidas de su hermano, y algunas de Serena.  
Cuando marco el numero del correo de voz. La operadora le indico que tenia un mensaje sin abrir.  
Entonces procedió a escucharlo, cuando la misma operadora le indico que el mensaje había expirado.

Por un momento Mina miro su celular incrédula.  
" Que era de ese silencio que mencionaba? Que cosa tan importante decía es maldito mensaje? "

Llena de frustración arrojo el teléfono móvil contra la pared , el cual se hizo añicos.

Estaba furiosa. Primero la pelea, luego su partida, la llamada , que aun no sabia porque él se había enojado y ahora el teléfono que le hacia una jugarreta y no la dejaba ver el mensaje.

" Es que acaso el destino tiene algo en contra mio? "

Se sentó en su cama para tratar de relajarse.  
Las cosas venían saliendo bien...  
¿ Por qué perder los estribo por alguien que nunca se preocupo por ella?  
Estaba decidida a salir adelante. Estaba harta de todo lo malo.

Si fuera por ella que Haruka se fuera a la **** .  
Aun asi pensaba usar la canción, puesto que no tenia tiempo suficiente para componer otra. Pero era lo ultimo que haría en su nombre.  
Haruka se podía morir.

El teléfono particular la saco de sus pensamientos estremeciendola.  
- Alo?-  
- Mina? Es Hotaru.

Hotaru Tomoe era una compañera de universidad de Mina. También soñaba con se una gran cantante. Y juntas se les había asignado la tarea de prepara una canción.

- Te llamaba por que estamos a martes, necesito saber si ya tienes la letra.?

Aunque sonara bipolar agradeció a Haruka haberle enviado la letra. Puesto que ella, esas ultimas semanas había entrado en un receso traumático y no hubiese sido capaz de crear nada.

-eh.. Si.. Recién la termine- mintió- también tengo la partitura.

- De verdad? - se alegro hotaru - bueno me ahorraste el tiempo. En que instrumento.

- Piano. - le dijo Mina distraída mientras trataba de alcanzar la carta.

Entonces vio que la letra de la canción, estaba en ...

" Español? Como se supone que la iba a entender?"

Entonces retiro los halagos sobre haruka y lo volvió a maldecir. Olvido cuanto le gustaba al joven la cultura latina y sobre todo el idioma español.

- Solo una cosa.- le dijo Mina.- esta en español. Sabes de alguien que pueda traducirla?

Al otro lado de la linea se produjo un silencio.

- Tu hiciste la canción en español? - pregunto Hotaru - y aun asi no sabes traducirla? -

- Mira, es una larga historia. Conoces a alguien o no?- pregunto frustrada. - luego te cuento - le dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Si yo se traducir. Ven mañana que lo arreglamos. Y por el piano pues yo acá tengo uno. Creo que podremos hacerlo.

- Gracias. Mañana luego de clases? - pregunto Mina.

- Si, y almorzamos juntas y me cuentas.

Entonces la joven corto.  
Y Mina se sumergió en sus pensamientos.  
El mensaje de voz le rondaba por la cabeza, como un fantasma sediento de venganza.

En Paris..

- Haruka?  
-Mm si?  
- Que sucede?  
- Nada..  
- Es que desde que arribaste ese vuelo todo cambio en ti.  
- Nada Michiru. Solo es el cambio de horario. Extraño a mi País.  
- Eso solo? No extrañaras a alguien?

Haruka voltea para verla.  
Era tan hermosa. Nunca pensó tener a un ángel a su lado como era Michiru. Era una excelente compañera.  
Pero por que sentía que no la amaba? Que le ocurría?  
Momento! Él la amaba... O .. No?  
Y por que traicionaba a Michiru en sus pensamientos con ella? Que le ocurría?  
A parte... Mina había callado. Eso significaba muchas cosas.  
Basta! El debía enfocarse en Michiru. No en tonterías que no entendia.

- Que quieres decir?-pregunto confundido...

- Nada. Dejame yo me entiendo- dijo sonriendo le.

Michiru, desde el primer momento que vio a Mina en aquella cena donde él le anuncio su compromiso, noto en la joven cuan enamorada estaba de Haruka. Pero como la joven desaparecio por completo los meses próximos a la boda, no se inquieto.  
Igual tampoco Haruka mostraba indicios de haber tenido o tener algo mas con ella.

- Que te parece si salimos a caminar? Recuerda que la semana que viene se acaba nuestra luna de miel y debo trabajar.

Michiru no respondió. Se toco la frente y se sostuvo de la mesa.

- Mich? Esta bien.  
- Si.. Es solo un mareo.

Haruka la tomo de un brazo para ayudar a incorporarla y cuando michiru logro dar un paso cayo desvanecida.  
Si no hubiese sido por el joven, todo su cuerpo hubiese dado de lleno sobre el piso.

- Michiru! -

Dentro de poco atardeceria. El timbre sonó. Y Mina deseo que no fuera Yaten, había tenido un día alterado, y no quería que él la viera en ese estado.  
Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas era Andrew.

- Hermano? Ven pasa.  
- Gracias. Te llame al móvil. Pero da apagado continuamente.

Mina recordó los pedazos de su celular.

- Si .. Es que se me cayo al agua - mintió - asi que lo mande arreglar- otra mentira.

- ahhhh que mal.. Sabes hoy estuve chateando con Haru

- por favor.. Ese nombre no se pronuncia en mi casa.

Andrew la miro asombrado.

- Pero ?  
- Nada.. Tu mismo dijiste que debía alejarme de la utopías. Haruka es una utopía.  
- Es por Yaten?  
- Es mas que nada por mi vida. No necesito hacer cosas por lo demás. Ya no mas.

Los dos se quedaron parados mirándose uno al otro.  
Andrew no podía creer que esa joven de mirada dura y asustada fuera su hermana.  
Donde había quedado la dulce Mina?

- Entiendo - dijo Andrew en un susurro. - Igual aunque te moleste creo que deberías saberlo. Luego de todo es tu amigo no?.

Mina callo. Andrew siempre era entrometido. Siempre sabia usar las palabras en contra de Mina para que ella, una debilucha flaqueara.

- Andrew, no lo hagas mas difícil. Ya tuve suficiente Haruka Tenoh por hoy.

- Es Michiru. Esta internada. Haruka nos necesita. Aunque sea a distancia. Creo que debemos estar con él.

Mina otra vez se quedo en silencio.  
- Mina, no seas inmadura.  
- Perdón? No eras tu el domingo el que me dijo que debía conocer gente? Alejarme de la utopías? Vivir la realidad? Por dios Andrew! Que dios se apiade de ti y te mande una mujer tan bipolar como tu!  
- Mina, no estamos hablando de tus sentimientos.  
Estamos hablando de un amigo, que cuando Murió nuestros padres él estuvo ahí para apoyarnos. Cuando tu no salias de la depresión el se paso días y noches a tu lado hasta que saliste adelante. No pido que vallas a paris. Solo que lo llames para darle tu apoyo.

Andrew tenia razón. Siempre tenia razón. Él pensaba por Mina.

- Yo ... Lo siento. Lo llamare. Que le paso a Michiru?  
- Aun no saben. Mañana tendrán los resultados de los analices.

Andrew en filo para la puerta y antes de irse agrego :

- Sabes? Algún día tendrás que empezar a medir las palabras y a notar que hay mas gente a tu alrededor. Que no solo eres tu.  
Y para que sepas Dios me envío la mujer bipolar para mi- dijo sarcásticamente- pero es algo seguro que a ti no te importa.

- Lo siento Andrew...

Pero Andrew ya se había marchado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Se quedo sola mirando como su hermano corria escaleras abajo.  
Se sentia horrible.

Y como era ya una constumbre en ella empezo a llorar. Odiaba pelearse con Andrew, él era considerado, atento, y protector.  
Y ella por preocuparse por sus asuntos , estaba descuidando la gente que la rodeaba. La gente que la queria.

Atino a cerrar la puerta, y dejo caer su cuerpo fragil en el sofa de dos cuerpor. Reclino su cabeza hacia atras y suspiro de forma debil.

" Deberia llamarlo? ... "

Aun no iba hacerlo. Estaba rara, sentia un desasosiego.. Tenia un nudo en la garganta que la hacia sentir la peor persona del mundo.  
Tomo su chaqueta del perchero y salio a toda prisa.  
Si conocia a Andrew ( y si lo conocia) estaria en una cafeteria llamada " El Crown " , siempre iba ahí cuando estaba frustrado.

En efecto cuando llego ahí, lo vislumbro con un grupo de gente que no alcanzo a reconocer, mientras trataba de llegar al lugar donde esta su hermano, uno de ellos se levanto y la saludo.

- Mina! Hola! Ven aqui- le dijo la joven que Mina reconocio como Serena.

A medida que se acercaba Mina vio que aparte estaba Darien y otra chica mas, si su memoria no le fallaba ella era Lita.

Los cuatro la miraron.  
Mina estaba indescriptible. Tenia los ojos un poco rojos, producto de su reciente llanto, se la notaba alterada. Y tenia el pelo levemente revuelto, algo no muy comun en ella.

- Podemos hablar? - le dijo dirigiendo su mirada azul zafiro a Andrew.  
- Creo que por hoy ya todo esta dicho.  
Los presentes miraban a los hermanos , parecia que se querian comunicar mediante un codigo secreto.

El silencio los envolvio.  
Mina de pie frente a Andrew se miraban . Y los demas no entendian el porque.

- Mina! Te has comunicado con haruka ? - dijo Darien tratando de romper el hielo - sabias que Michiru esta internada?

- Ahhh si pobre Mich, yo la llame hace media hora, pero me dijo haruka que aun estaban en el hospital- dijo Serena.

- Ojala nos llame pronto , detesto estar tan lejos y no poder estar con ella - agrego lita.

La cabeza de Mina , empezo a girar. Seria posible que a donde fuera estuviera él?

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras.

- Andrew por favor. Necesito hablarte.

- Esta bien. Vamos a la mesa de alla - dijo señalando una mesa al fondo del local donde la luz casi no llegaba. - ahora vuelvo. - le dijo a los demas y dandole un beso fugaz a Lita.

Una vez situados. Mina observo que sus amigos estaban pendientes de ellos dos.

- Lo siento. -  
- Esta bien.

Otra vez silencio.

- Lo siento. De verdad. Disculpa mi actitud. Yo ... No quiero estar enojada con vos. Disculpame.

- Esta bien Mina, de verdad - le dijo tomandole la mano. - vas a llamarlo? Aunque sea solo por cortesia... Y los viejos tiempos.

- Si, lo llamare despues. Ahora no estoy bien como para una charla a larga distancia.

- Te entiendo. Yo tambien lo siento. No debi gritarte asi.

- Yo no debi decirte todas esas cosas que te dolieran.- dijo Mina apenada.

- Por cierto Lita es mi mujer bipolar- dijo riendo para que Mina se soltara un poco mas.

- Ohh Andrew no quise ser grosera.

- Lo se.

- Ella me agrada sabes? En la boda , me pregunto muchas cosas sobre ti - dijo Mina clavando la mirada en Lita.

- No lo sabia - dijo el rubio y una sonrisa picara le cruzo el rostro.- hasta ahora no somos nada, pero bueno uno nunca sabe, nos llevamos realmente bien, estos dias. Y espero que en un futuro funcione.

- Ojala asi sea. Luego de todo te lo mereces. Reika nunca te merecio lo sabias?

- Ya Mina , deja el pasado..

- Ayyyy es que la odio! Como pudo traicionarte a ti! Con ese peliplateado de Elios?

- Quien habla de peliplateados! Me han llegado comentarios que todo marcha muy bien, hasta te dedicaron una cancion...

Mina se ruboriza hasta la punta del ultimo cabello.

- Hermana! - le dice golpeandole con una mano la espalda- hasta te ruborizas! Eso es bueno.

- Ya dejame tranquila! - Mina habia vuelto a ser la de siempre.- entonces... Todo bien?...

- Si, mi niña claro que si! - dice abrazandola.

Los jovenes hermanos se levantan y se dirigen hacia donde quedo el resto del grupo.

- Todo bien? - pregunta Darien.  
- Mas que bien...

Charlaron por un rato largo, y Mina se entero que Darien tambien estaba empezando a sentar cabeza y ahora tenia ojos para Serena, aunque aun no fuesen nada, la muchacha ya lo jalaba del brazo como si fuese de su propiedad y Darien feliz de la vida.

- Bueno me tengo que ir - dijo Mina incorporandose. - Chicos el domingo en la universidad los estudiantes. Vamos a cantar una canciones. Por favor vallan. Serena si quieres invita a Rei y a su novio - dijo amablemente Mina- es las cinco de la tarde. Espero verlos alli.

Entonces salio de alli.  
Hacia mas frio de lo normal y su chaqueta no le cubria nada.  
Ese otoño era uno de los mas fresco que ella pudiese recordar.

Mientras caminaba por el parque tiritando de frio, oye pasos atras de ella. No alcanzo a ver quien era. Cuando empieza acelerar la marcha nota que el de atras tambien acelera. Esta apunto de echarse a correr cuando unas manos la envuelven y le colocan otra chaqueta encima de ella.

- Linda,! Te asuste?- dijo la voz de yaten.

Mina giro sobre sus talones  
- pues parecias un asesino serial ..- le dijo sonriendo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.  
Yaten la recibio de mil amores.

Mina se sentia bien en sus brazos... Eran fuertes protectores y llenos de amor...pero... Ella tenia amor tambien para el?  
No iba a negar que le gustaba su compañia, y abrazarlo , pero esos abrazos le sabian a amistad.. Y tambien estaban sus besos... Que le encantaban... Pero ella lo queria?

" Que tonterias dices Mina! A penas lo conoces es obvio que te sientas bien en ciertas cosas y desorientadas en otras"

Su pensamiento la tranquilizo.  
En los ojos de yaten se reflejaba el amor. Dedujo que tal vez Yaten se habia enamorado de ella a primera vista.  
Se sintio un poco triste...  
Y si ella no llegaba a quererlo y jugaba con su corazon? Sabia lo que eso dolia..  
No! Tiempo al tiempo todo podia ocurrir...

- Estas bien?.. Te llamo Haruka verdad?  
- Como lo sabes?  
- Pues a mi tambien me llamo pero para avisarme sobre Michiru, aunque tu no creo que te sientas mal por eso...  
- Tienes razon. Lo siento.  
- No! Linda, no tienes que sentirte mal. Yo se que esas cosas cuestan. Pero basta que estes conmigo a mi eso me tranquiliza bastante. - dice acercando peligrosamente su boca a la de mina.

Entonces Mina se desvanecio literalmente en sus besos, se dejo llevar por la tentacion.

Mientras la hojas caian producto del viento, los jovenes se besaban hasta quedar sin aire, sin importar el frio, sin importar nada.

****************

La noche los cogio , aun alli en el parque.  
- Quieres ir a cenar? - le pregunto Yaten acariciando sus cabellos dorados.  
- Ven a casa y te preparo algo.  
-mmm que rico! Amo la comida casera. Pues en marcha. - dijo el joven alegre.  
Y caminado bajo el frio otoñal se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Mina.  
Una vez que llegaron , la joven lo primero que hizo fue prender la calefacción producto del fresco que se habia instaldo alli.  
Una vez mas , Mina se perdio en la cocina y Yaten quedo a merced del departamente y su ojo investigador una vez mas recorrio la casa.  
Sobre la mesa ratona del living comedor le llamo la atencion una hoja.  
Parecia una cancion, y lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que estaba en español. Y si algo mas le gustaba a Yaten era hablar español.  
Empezo a traducirla a su idioma y quedo sorprendido con la letra de la cancion.

- Amor! - le grito desde el living.  
Mina sale apresurada de la cocina a su encuentro.

- Que pasa?- le dice y su mirada re cae en lo que Yaten tiene en la mano. Un temblor le pasa atravez de la espalda. No es que dijera gran cosa pero era su privacidad.

- Esta cancion.. Es muy profunda. Tu la escribiste?

- Eh... No. - no iba a mentirle a Yaten- la voy a usar en mi presentacion. Oye tu sabes español?

- Si, y por lo que leo quien la hizo tiene unos sentimientos muy profundos no crees?

- Es que no sabia aun lo que decia...- le dice en un susurro.

- ahh y quien te hizo la cancion? O de quien es?

- Me la preparo... Haruka. Hace mucho se lo habia pedido y bueno cumplio con su promesa...

- Ahhh - dice Yaten... " No dejare que me la quites Tenoh, esta es mi oportunidad, aunque no le voy a mentir a Mina."

- Que dice Yaten?

-mmm, aqui tiene la partitura. Tienes una guitarra?

- Si, esta en mi habitacion.

Y salio en busca de ella.

- Se ve que es para piano, pero voy atratar de cantartela con guitarra-

Entonces Yaten empezo los acordes de una bella cancion...

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Yaten empezó practicando la partitura, y realmente era una melodia muy bella.  
Cuando le parecio correcto el ritmo se atrevio a empezar a cantar.

A Mina le empezo a recorrer un frio intenso por su cuerpo.

Yaten canto :

- Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
tú dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio...

( La mente de Mina empezó a volar con los primeros palabras de la letra... Recordo el velatorio de sus padres donde ella se durmio en el regazo de Haruka aquella eterna noche de verano )

-sólo si pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
donde siempre estás presente

( Recordo que haruka era pintor, esa era su especialidad. Y muchas veces habia hecho retratos de ella).  
-con sólo tenerte aquí  
decirte lo que yó siento  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando díces que te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte,  
perderme en tu aroma.

( Tambien le llego un vago recuerdo que cuando haruka la abrazaba se quedaban asi mucho tiempo y ella podia detectar como el aspiraba el perfume de ss cabellos)

-Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma...

( Acaso esa cancion se referia a ella? Una de la cosas que la hizo enamorarse de él, es que siempre el le decia las cosas bellas que en ella resaltaban, )

-y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma.

( Luego de la muerte de sus padres fueron incontables las noche en que ella se durmio en sus brazos llorando la desolacion producto de su perdida)

Y Yaten seguia cantando viendo como el rostro de Mina, cambiaba a cada palabra que el decia.

-Como despertar en la distancia  
sin tu piel junto a la mía  
amando tu fotografía  
podemos mandar besos con el viento,  
mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
contar un día más...

( Distancia? Fotografias? Esa cancion era para ella? Pero a que estaba jugando haruka? Penso Mina levemente alterada.  
" No se da cuenta que esto me destroza? El siente esas cosas por mi? No! esa cancion debe ser para Michiru... Entonces ya que estaba me la mando para el examen... Pero si es para Michiru que significa eso de la distancia? Ok Mina.. 5 minutos,reflexiona 5 mintuos... Es solo una cancion nada mas...).

Yaten ya mas suelto con la melodia, se dedico de llena a cantarla, especificamente a ella. Le busco la mirada y cuando la encontro la vio llena de temor e incertidumbre, aun asi le dedico con su mirada la ultima parte...

-Y a pesar de todo  
y sin darnos cuenta  
estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa, me gusrta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma

Los acordes de la guitarra llegaron a su fin.  
ningun de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Se limitaron a mirarse.  
A Mina le pasaban por la cabeza miles de cosas...

" Deberia llamarle y preguntarle... Pero deberia tambien llamar y ser cortes y preguntar por ella... Pero ... Que significaba esa cancion? Y al parecer Yaten tambien se habia dado cuenta... Bueno igual no habia que ser tan inteligente como para comprender... Pero no quiero que se sienta mal por eso... "

- Hermosa no crees? - pregunto apoyando la guitarra sobre la mesa ratona.  
- eh...  
- la vas a usar para tu examen el domingo?  
- ehh ... No lo se... No! No voy a usarla ..  
- Por que?  
- Por que no me gusta - mintio Mina, la cancion le habia encantado pero...  
- No? Pero si es una bella letra...  
- Si pero... No es lo que yo estaba buscando. Voy a idear otra.  
- Es por qué él la escribio?...  
- Yo... Yaten... Lo siento necesito estar sola. Necesito ponerme a escribir una cancion nueva. Y tambien necesito hacer una llamada...

Yaten quedo desconcertado...  
Sin mas que decir, tomo su chaqueta y en filo para la puerta...  
- A Paris? - pregunto sin mirarla. La situacion se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Yaten realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mina sabia que todo habia sido demasiado pronto, pero ella lo habia hechizado...

Y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar el se puso en frente de ellay la beso con tal pasion que Minano pudo negarse, no era un beso cualquiera,,,tenia un mensaje...

La pasion domino los sentidos de Yaten quien la acaricio de formas que aun no se habia atrevido...

Queria demostrarle que él era mucho mejor que ese rubio de haruka Tenoh... Que él era un verdadero hombre que la podia hacer feliz. Con sus caricias y movimientos Mina fue entendiendo el mensaje secreto y simplemente aturdida por los ultimos acontecimientos se dejo llevar por la tentacion...  
Mina habia guardado ese momento tan importante en su vida para él... Pero se lo cedio a yaten, por que asi lo quiso... Entonces fue amada por primera vez en su vida.  
Yaten la hizo una mujer, una mujer con todas las letras, una mujer feliz...  
Yaten sabia como manejar eso, parecia experto, sus manos tenian segurida sobre el cuerpo de Mina, parecia que ya lo conocieran de por vida, sabian donde encontrar el punto exacto donde Mina pudiera gozar con mayor aptitud...

************************

El amanecer llego, y los jovenes amantes, yacian en el lecho de Mina, aun abrazados , bajo las sabanas se acomodaban para seguir durmiendo.  
Aunque él despiadado despertador de Mina empezo a sonar indicandole que debia ir a la universidad. Y enfretar a Hotaru y decirle que aun no tenia la letra.

Mina miro con recelo el pintoresco cuadro que Yaten era durmiendo.  
Y por un momento se delito con las imagenes de la noche anterior...  
No sabia cuantas sensaciones podia generar el acto de hacer el amor... Y como toco el cielo cuando Yaten lleno de lujuria le susurro al oido un " te amo" ... Ella no le habia podido decir lo mismo pero aun asi le respondio con beso apasionado.

Antes de irse para la Universidad, decidio hacer la llamada...  
El tono empezo a sonar. Escucho dos, tres, estaba a punto de cortar cuando se escucho un :

-Bonjour.  
- Haruka?- aun el corazon de Mina latia , su corazon era un traicionero no se llevaba de la mano con sus pensamientos.  
- ah - dijo cambiando a su idioma- Mina.. Que necesitas?.

El tono duro de Haruka, vuelve a Mina triste pero mas fuerte .

- Solo queria saber como se encuentra Michiru.

- Esta bien. Demasiado bien. Gracias.

- Gracias por la cancion.

- ahh te llego? No, de nada...

- Por que tiene esa letra? La traduci con... Yaten y bueno me parecio muy profundo. En que te inspiraste.

- Soy un profesional , no necesito sentimientos para escribir.

- Lo siento. Te llame en un horario inoportuno no? Digo.. Por tu mal humor.

- No te hagas drama, Minako.

" Minako? No me llamaba asi desde el dia que lo conoci, cuando no eramos amigos...que le pasa?"

- Asi que Yaten no?...  
- Que pasa con Yaten.!?  
- Nada, solo que te arruinas la vida.  
- Queee?

En la linea se hizo un silencio.

- Mejor hablamos otro dia si?. Se me hace tarde para la universidad.  
- Minako?  
- Que ?

Silencio de nuevo, Haruka suspiro y volvio hablar.

- Te extraño...  
- Yo... Tambien- susurro Mina.  
- Tengo que decirte algo...  
- Que cosa?

La linea quedo muda por largo tiempo...

- Voy a ser papá...

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El mundo de Mina empezo a girar.  
" Michiru estaba...? El iba a ..!?"  
Le parecia una cruel jugada del destino.  
De repente sus pensamientos cambiaron. Se sentia sucia. Dormia con Yaten y se ponia mal por esa noticia de él?. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Debia superarlo. Ella estaba con Yaten. Y nadie mas.  
El pertenecia a un pasado tenebroso.

- Esta ahí? - dijo al otro lado de la linea.  
- Si, felicitaciones - dijo sincera. - es por eso que se desmayo?.  
Un silencio se escucho al otro lado de la linea.  
- No, simplemente aqui hace mucho calor y ella se desvanecio producto de ello. Entonces cuando le hicieron unos estudios salio a relucir. Esta de pocas semanas.  
- No pareces feliz- le comento Mina al escuchar como el relataba con desgano lo sucedido.  
- Si! Lo estoy. Es sorpresivo pero que mas da! Voy a ser papa! - dijo emocionado.  
- Y yo voy a ser tia!- dijo Mina a su vez. Y se sorprendio al sentirse ligeramente emocionda.  
Tal vez ese bebe que venia en camino, seria la total separacion de sus sentimientos. Y la union de la verdadera amistad.  
- Tia? - pregunto sosprendido.  
- Ya sabes. Somos tan buenos amigos que bueno me siento como si fuera su tia.- dijo con verdadera sinceridad.  
Y otra vez ese silencio. Incomodo. Sublime. Un silencio tensionado.  
- Pasa algo?- susurre.  
- no es que... Olvidalo.- dijo al fin Haruka.  
- Bueno Haruka, mas tarde nos comunicamos debo ir a la universidad...

- Mina? Donde estas?-  
Se escucho la voz adormilada de Yaten.

Mina alejo el auricular para contestar sin pudor:  
- Aqui amor! En la sala.  
Volvio a colocar el auricular en su lugar y solo escucho el tono. Se habia cortado la comunicacion. O al menos ella penso eso. Intento volver a comunicarse pero la linea daba ocupada. No se preocupo la profesion de Haruka le requeria de muchos clientes y tal vez hablaba con uno de ellos.  
- Con quien hablablas? - le susurro Yaten al oido. Mina se ruborizo por esa hermosa cercania.  
- Con Haruka. Va a ser papá!

Por un momento el rostro de Yaten se tensiono, y sin preambulo volvio a la normalidad..

- De verdad? Que bueno. Y tu como estas?  
- Bien por?  
- tu sabes...  
- Ah... Pues decidi ser feliz contigo mi amor. - le dijo acercandose peligrosamente hacia él.

Antes de que esos inocentes besos daran paso a la tentacion la cordura se posiciono.  
Desayunaron tranquilamente. Yaten tenia una cita con la discografica de Andrew y Mina decidio quedarse en casa preparando una cancion. Y ya tenia una base de como seria. Aunque le faltaba el ritmo.

Llamo a Hotaru y excusandose le dijo que la veria el jueves para practicar la nueva cancion.

Pensaba quedarse todo el dia en su casa hasta que estuviera realizada.

Yaten salio feliz del departamento de Mina. Se sentia un hombre afortunado. Sabia muy bien que el seria el gran ganador del corazon de ella.

Aunque no iba a negar que sintio un nudo en el estomago al enterarse que Michiru tendria un hijo.  
Pero los sentimientos de él, ya no eran tan intensos, se habian marchitado. El dolor se habia estancado por un buen tiempo, pero ya habia madurado.

Y agradecia eternamente haber conocido a Mina, ella era un sol.  
El dia que la vio por primera vez, se sintio emocionado al notar la reaccion de su pobre corazon.

Yaten caminaba por la estrecha y solitaria calle rumbo a la disquera.  
De repente un recuerdo doloroso le vino a su mente.

Flashback.

Dos jovenes universitarios disfrutaban de la brisa veraniega sentados en el pasto debajo de un sauce lloron.  
Trataban de componer musica juntos. Ella tocaba violin. El una guitarra acustica.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta que nada bueno saldria de sus instrumentos decidieron ver el atardecer juntos.

El la miro de reojo. Eran tan bella. Tan pura. Tan joven. Tan.. Inalcanzable.  
Con nerviosismo palpo su bolsillo. Alli guardado reposaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso que le habia costado tres sueldos completos de su misero trabajo.

Sabia que ella era inalcanzable. Aun asi no perdia nada con probar.

La sociedad los dividia. Ella era una niña rica.. El.. Un universitario becado que trabajaba como empleado de un autoservicio los ratos libres.

Debia mantener sus notas elevadas para asi gozar de la mencionada beca.

Pero aun asi, él la amaba.

Eran solo amigos. Pero el amor que le profesaba le bastaba para pedirle matrimonio.

Si, la idea era bastante jugada, pero el estaba hecho para ella. Y viceversa. Si ella necesitaba tiempo se lo daria. Pero Michiru Kaiõ seria su mujer.

- Mich.. Yo... Tu...es decir- dijo poniendose colorado con la mano palpando la cajita que conservaba el anillo..- tu sabes.. Mira yo quiero decirte algo.

La muchacha de hermoso cabello, lo miro sorprendida, Yaten jamas habia tartamudeado .

- Yo tambien - dijo ella emocionada -

- Entonces las damas primero - dijo el esperanzado -

- Tengo Novio! - le dijo sonriente - tu eres el primero que lo sabe.. Se llama Haru...

Yaten no la oia mas. " Tengo novio! Tengo Novio! Tengo novio! " Esa frase le giraba en la cabeza, se sintio mareado. Se sintio perdido. Veia todo borroso , no escuchaba ni los sonidos de la naturaleza. Es mas parecia que su corazon se habia detino.

Solo escuchaba el" Tengo Novio!" .  
Luego de un momento parecio volver a la realidad y solo escucho decir

- ...lo amo con todo mi ser.

Yaten trago saliva y fue el trago mas amargo de toda su vida.  
Ella lo miro curiosa y luego le dijo:  
-y bien!? Tu que querias decirme?

Nada. Que le podia decir?. Ella amaba a ese joven. No podia permitirse el lujo de ser egoista.  
Tal vez ella siempre lo vio como el amigo pobre en quien confiar.  
Se sintio fatal.

- Yo? Nada importante.

Y muy bruscamente se levanto y se fue de alli.

Dias mas tarde conocio a Haruka y Yaten le comento lo que a él le sucedia con michiru y le juro que si algun dia su amada sufria el propio Yaten lo haria desaparecer del mapa. Desde ese primer y ultimo dia los jovenes enamordos de la misma mujer volvieron a cruzar palabra.  
Yaten vio la guerra perdida y como caballero que es, se aparto de entre ellos dos.

Fin del flashback.

************************  
Haruka se sintio raro , por que se sentia mal cuando pensaba en mina y Yaten?. Ni el lo sabia.  
Tal vez era por el pasado que ellos dos conocian.  
Y Mina , era su niña, el la veia como su hermana menor... U otra cosa?  
Alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza.  
Rondaba por su mente la cancion que le habia escrito a Mina, el le mintio, no habia escrito la cancion para su esposa... Pero... La habia escrito para ella? No! Simplemente la escribio, sin pensar en nadie... O?  
Otra vez alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, lo estaba atormentado.  
Y ahora venia un hijo. El estaba preparado para ser padre? Michiru era una gran mujer... Por que el pensaba que no le llegaba ni a los talones? Por que pensaba que no merecia a Michiru?...  
Debia ponerse la meta de ser un marido ejemplar y un buen padre.  
Y alejar esas confusiones en torno a Mina.  
Que sea feliz con Yaten...

******************

Cuando cayo la tarde Mina ya tenia una cancion preparada para su examen.  
Y una cita romantica con Yaten programada.

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

Se había sumergido tanto en su trabajo, el cual consistía en componer una canción, que había olvidado por completo ciertas cosas tales como : la paternidad de Haruka.

Cuando le dejo de afectar lo que le ocurría a él? Era por Yaten? Si, Yaten la había convertido en una mujer. Aunque aun no se había hablado el tema noviazgo.

Una vez mas se sintió sucia ante los ojos inquisidores de la sociedad y sus reglas sobre las relaciones antes del matrimonio.

Siempre había fantaseado que con Haruka tendría el privilegio de convertirla en una mujer. Pero eso no eran mas que pensamientos fantasmas inundando su mente. Nada de eso ocurriría jamás!.

Volviendo en si al efecto súper raro e incomodó que sintió al saber que a él le estaba por cambiar la vida y ya no había marcha atrás, se sorprendió al recordar sus palabras confesando le a él que estaba feliz de su destino.

De verdad Haruka le había dejado de importar? O todo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y llegado el caso: que sentía por Haruka? Que sentía por Yaten?.

Yaten estaba siendo una buena persona, la entendía, la amaba, y sobre todo la acompañaba en sus malos y buenos momentos. Pero ella estaba con él por lástima o amor?

Ohhh era una pregunta peligrosa. Y a la vez hiriente si su respuesta era la primera.

Imaginaba al pobre de Yaten si solo le decía que estaba con él por no pensar en Haruka y que a la vez por no defraudar lo a él gracias a las cosas que había hecho por ella.

Debía terminar con Yaten? Y si sus sentimientos fuesen de amor y no de lástima? Estaría cometiendo un grave error.

Debería seguir un poco mas. Debería aclarar bien sus sentimientos fuera de confusiones y ahí si tomar una decisión.

Ella sabia muy bien lo que era sufrir por amor y no quería que Yaten volviese a pasar por lo mismo.

Era un arma de doble filo. Debería encaminarse con cuidado.  
Si lo veía de esa forma, era la persona mas bipolar del mundo. Cuando hablaba con él todo era una pared de mentiras deteniendo los verdaderos sentimientos. No, no era la chica fuerte que pensó que era. Todo era una farsa.

A quien podía engañar? Amaba a Haruka Tenoh.

Pero y Yaten?

Se podía amar a dos personas?

Aunque la intensidad no sea la misma?

Se podía?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

El teléfono particular empezó a repicar al otro lado de la habitación.

- Hable?

- Hola dulzura.

La voz cálida y sincera de Yaten la golpea como una cachetada. Ya se había olvidado por completo de Haruka.

No entendía nada. Haruka la hacia olvidar de Yaten y viceversa. Como era posible? Acaso amaba a ambos hombres?

definitivamente la cabeza de un borracho estaba en mejores condiciones que la de ella.

Y lo peor de todo era el miedo que le provocaba todo aquello. Temor de crear y profundizar heridas.

- Yaten- le dijo en un susurro , cuando por fin acomodo sus pensamientos.

- Pasa algo?

- Ohhh no.! - dijo con decisión - solo estaba distraída. Vienes a cenar y me cuentas como te fue?

- Mejor te invito a Cenar fuera. Ponte algo bonito como tu - dijo con cierta picardía - y te recojo dentro de media hora.

Mina asintió y colgó.

Porque no podía ser alguien un poquito mas normal?

*******************

Por un momento dejo de lado las preocupaciones. Y se decidió hacer feliz a Yaten.

Rizo su cabello de forma delicada, suaves y bellos bucle caían de forma sencilla sobre su espalda.

Eligió un vestido casual que no se viera muy revelador color petróleo y zapatos stiletos del mismo tono.

Una chica realmente hermosa.

Muy puntual a la media hora de la llamada el timbre empezó a sonar.

Cuando abrió la puerta su galán la esperaba vestido con un hermoso traje color negro a juego con los mociones , tenia una camisa color azul que hacia resaltar su plateado cabello.

- Que celebramos? - pregunto Mina al verlo tan elegante.

- Ya lo sabrás.- dijo sonriendole encantadoramente. Sus cálidos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella y le dio el mas tierno de los besos.

Si, realmente había momentos en que Haruka se perdió en el tiempo.

************************

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, mas lujoso de la cuidad, Mina observo que seria una cena de dos.  
Allí estaba Rei con el hermano de Yaten, Taiki con una chica de pelo azul que reconoció como Amy, su hermano Andrew junto a Lita y Darien con Serena. Y todos estaban elegantes esperando la pareja.

- Mina! Mina! - le grita Serena,- Por aquí.- le dice sonriente.

Los jóvenes se acercan a la mesa y se acomodan en los asientos disponibles especialmente para ellos.

- Buenas noches - dice Mina tímidamente, aquel grupo tan selecto la intimidaba.

- Asi que tu eres la que le mueve el piso al insensible de Yaten? - pregunto Seiya divertido.

Mina se sonrojo.

- A quien le dices insensible? - replicó el aludido.

- Pues a ti. A quien mas? Desde que AguaMarin se fue con otro pescado ya no eras el mismo- espeto Taiki. Haciendo enfurecer un poco a Yaten.

- Oigan mas respeto, para mi amiga Michiru! - dijo enojada Serena.

Darien la rodea con el brazo y Mina alcanza a oír los consuelo que el moreno le propicia.

Mina no sabia como sentirse. Por un lado halagada por lo que ella supuestamente provocaba en Yaten y triste por recordar al " pescado " según Taiki.

- Bueno basta. No hablemos mal de nuestros amigos. Ya sabían que Michiru va a ser mama? Me lo confirmo hoy Setsuna.- dijo orgullosa Rei mientras se tomaba de la mano con Seiya.

La mayoría ya sabia la noticia. Pero igual se armo un gran revuelo. Todos discutían sobre como debía llamarse el nuevo ser.

- Y si vamos a visitarlos?- dijo Lita emocionada.  
Mina que por esos momentos tomaba un trago de agua, casi se ahoga al escuchar la proposición.

" Ir a visitarlo? No por dios no. Que yaten no me lo pida." Pensó.

Yaten recorrió inquisidor el rostro de Mina.  
Tomo una copa y la golpeo con un cubierto haciendo reinar el silencio.

- Se que todos estamos emocionados por el nuevo bebe. Pero mis hermanos y yo los reunimos aquí por otra cosa.

Paso una mirada sobre todos y sintiendose seguro di mismo continuo.

- Hoy gracias a nuestro nuevo amigo Andrew Furuhata podemos decir que somos artistas hechos y derechos. Hemos firmado nuestro primer contrato con su compañía discográfica.

Aplausos y vitoreos recorrieron el elegante restaurante. Todos felicitaban a los cantantes.

- Dentro de una semana empezaremos a grabar- dijo Taiki -

Un mozo trae una botella del mejor champaña para la ocasión.  
Antes de brindar , Yaten vuelve a tomar la palabra.

- Antes de celebrar como se debe - dijo mirando a Mina- necesito otro motivo mas.

El silencio los envolvió.

- Mina - continuo - se que hace poco estamos juntos. Se que entre nosotros nos entendemos y lo se porque me lo has demostrado con acciones. También se de las sombras que te persiguen. Y me gustaría saber si me dejas ser el sol que te ilumine cada día. Quieres ser mi Novia?

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Yaten termino de formular esa pregunta... Mina quedo tan sorprendida que la copa resbalo de sus manos y choco contra su cuerpo y mas tarde contra el piso.  
El vestido, el piso y sus propios pensamientos estaban arruinados.

- Disculpen. - dijo y tratando de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible junto los restos de los vidrios esparcidos y los coloco dentro de una servilleta usada. Al termino de esto sin decir mas se dirigio al baño.

¿ Que era lo que le ocurria? ¿Por que se sorprendio tanto? Era de esperarse que Yaten quisiera formailzar. Y por que tanto escandolo? Ya habia dormido con él, la ultima semana vivian practicamente juntos, tampoco el le estaba pidiendo casamiento... Solo era un noviazgo. Tal vez un noviazgo fugaz... Pero a quien engañaba? Haruka jamas estaria con ella! Debia seguir adelante y darse la oportunidad.  
Lavo su rostro por tercera vez con agua helada.

Tenia miedo. Miedo de amar una vez mas. Al fin y al cabo era eso : Miedo.

Cuando Yaten vio la mirada de Mina y la copa resbalar de sus manos, no se sintio ofendido ni mucho menos, pudo ver en el rostro de su amada, el miedo que le producia amar a alguien.

Él mismo ya lo habia pasado cuando Michiru se arreglo con Haruka. El tambien penso que ya seguramente no podria amar a nadie mas por el hecho que ya le habia entregado su vida a Michiru. Pero no fue asi. El dia que vio a Mina, todo cambio. Y no sintio miedo. Si no mas bien fortaleza. Y otra vez el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, otra muchacha enamorada de Haruka Tenoh, aunque esta no habia tenido la suerte de ser correspondida, suerte para él. Pero sintio que él, con su amor renovado podia amar nuevamente y alejar los fantasmas de Mina.

Y cuando la vio tan asustada, sintio pena por ella. Él de verdad queria ayudarla.. Pero Mina tenia que dejarse ayudar.

Ante la mirada de todos, bajo su copa y se sento pesadamente sobre la silla y encontro la mirada de Andrew , quien le hizo un gesto de apoyo.

- Al parecer- dijo Rei con un toque de malicia - ella te mueve el piso cuñado, pero tu no le provocas nada.

Yaten le dirigio una mirada hostil. No era la primera vez que su cuñada, se metia en su vida.

- Si , tu Rei Hino supieras el porque Mina reacciono asi, la entenderias... Pero como tu ves solo que gira a tu alrededor no te das cuentas de las cosas.

El grupo lo miro sorprendido. Yaten tenia mal caracter, pero jamas con sus amigos.

- Hermano- dijo Seiya un tanto enfadado- a mi novia no le faltes el respeto, porque sino...

- Sino que?

- Ya basta.!- clamo Serena tirando su servilleta sobre su plato y parandose de su silla- Esta era una cena para celebrar su contrato y aparte para concretar un noviazgo. Hay una pobre chica en el baño. Y nadie se digna a levantarse para ver si esta bien- dijo irritada.

- No te veo, llendo a preguntarle como esta - dijo Rei nuevamente.

- Descuida, que ya lo hago. - y muy solemne Serena enfilo hacia el baño.

***********************

Cuando Mina va a salir del baño, la puerta se abre de repente y entro Serena con su arrolladora personalidad.

- Ay ! Mina te encuentras bien? Mira como te quedo el vestido...no te preocupes , mi madre sabe sacar esas manchas si quieres , mañana lo paso a buscar? Quieres? Asi queda bien bonito...-

- Gracias Serena, que haces aqui?

- Vine a buscarte... A que mas? Igual podria venir al baño, pero no tengo ganas- y se encogio de hombros. - oye que paso alli?

- Donde?

- Donde mas? En la mesa? Cuando mi amigo Yaten te hizo esa pregunta...

- Nada... No paso nada. Simplemente un accidente.

Serena le dirigio una mirada de consuelo.

- Ok Mina, esta bien. Yo no soy tu amiga. No aun. Pero se que algo te atormenta, lo deduje el dia que te conoci. Se que algo te tiene mal. Y esa pregunta te cogio desprevenida. Y por algo sera. En un futuro cercano , me encantaria ser tu confidente. Descuida se guardar secretos. Sabes? Dicen que algo deja de ser secreto en el momento en que se cuenta. Y tal vez tengan razon. Lo que si se, es que una persona necesita contarle sus problemas a alguien mas. Es dificil llevar la carga de a uno. Pero es mas facil cuando alguien mas lo sabe y te puede dar un consejo. Y no estoy hablando de un familiar , sino de alguien de afuera, que tenga una opinion neutral.

Serena tenia razon. Mina tal vez deberia desahogarse un poco. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

- Tal vez sea asi...

- Que vas hacer? No es que sea metida. Pero un joven que te quiere mucho esta alli esperandote.

- Yo...

- Tomalo o dejalo. Es ahora o nunca Mina. No quiero que amigo albergue falsas esperanzas. Disculpa si suena cruel. Pero no se juega con los sentimientos.

- Tienes razon, Serena. Gracias por ser sincera.

La joven le dedico una sonrisa brillante y calida.

- Vamos...

- No quiero volver alli, estoy sucia... Y quiero hablar con Yaten a solas. Estoy avergonzada.

- mmm esta bien. Mira por aqui hay una salida lateral. Le dire a Yaten que estas ahí. Y te disculpare con los otros.

- Gracias Serena.

Mina le dio un abrazo fuerte. Y por primera vez en la vida sintio la calidez de la amistad. Ambas sonrieron y se despidieron.

Mina se dirigio hacia la salida lateral, dentro de todo se sentia bien. Y ya tenia una respuesta para Yaten.

**************************

Serena se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demas.

- Mi amor... Mina ? Donde esta? - le pregunto Darien, cuando ella se sento a su lado.

- Amado Darien- y le dedico una sonrisa- esta bien... Aunque esta un poco avergonzada. Yaten amigo.. Dijo que te espera en la salida lateral. Es aqui a la vuelta.

- Como no va a volver? - pregunto Andrew preocupado.-

- Es que le da pena a la pobre, tiene todo el vestido estropeado.

- Buenas Noches...- dijo Yaten y se marcho..

- Debo ir a verla- comento Andrew levantandose.

-No Andrew. Ahí va Yaten. Necesitan hablar.

- Yaten jamas no dejo asi... - susurro Seiya sorprendido

- El amor es mas fuerte- replico Serena. - O acaso no haria eso si se tratara de Rei?

Seiya asintio. Ninguno se quedo a cenar. Pidieron la cuenta de las bebidas y se marcharon.

**********************

Cuando Yaten salio afuera del local, hacia demasiado frio, encontro a Mina sentada en la vereda del frente.

- Yaten!

- Oye Mina, lo siento, no fue mi intencion apresurar las cosas, yo solo queria...

- No... No digas nada. - y lo silencio poniendo su mano sobre sus labios. - La que lo siente soy Yo. Ya basta de pensar en el pasado. Basta de imaginar futuros imposibles. Es tiempo de madurar.

Entonces callo. Le tomo de una de las manos y con la otra acaricio su pelo revuelto.

- Quiero estar contigo Yaten. Quiero que me ayudes a superar eso que tu ya superaste. Necesito estar contigo

Continuara..


	14. Chapter 14

Yaten entendio a la perfeccion la extraña declaracion de amor de Mina. Y sintio que la vida nuevamente tenia regalos hermosos para él. Nuevamente la vida le sonreia.

Una vez mas tomo la cara de su amada entre sus manos y la lleno de dulces y cariñosos besos que a Mina le hacian olvidar todos sus problemas.

Se olvidaron del resto del mundo y pasearon por la fria cuidad hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y cuando regresaron al departamento de Mina , expresaron su amor de la forma mas maravillosa que existe.  
Haciendole enteder a Mina que ya no habia otro hombre mas que el mismisimo Yaten. Lo estaba empezando a querer. Y se sintio feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Mina empezo a olvidarse de Haruka, y es que era un exquisitez dormir con Yaten y mejor aun despertar a su lado.

El se desvivia por ella. Siempre estaba a su lado. Y le daba todos los gustos a Mina.

Desde el dia en que formalmente fueron novios, Yaten no volvio mas a su casa, sin decir nada y sin explicacion alguna , vivia practicamente con su amada.

**********************************

Los dias fueron transcurriendo. Y la relacion se afianzaba aun mas.

En la semana de la declaracion de Yaten. Mina tenia el acto de la universidad donde debia cantar una cancion creada por ella. Y si sus profesores quedaban satisfechos con su canto , ella Minako Aino ya se podria recibir de Canto profesional. Y queria empezar a trabajar en escuelas dando clases o en el prestigioso teatro Mugen.  
El domingo esperado llego.

Mina habia practicado en la semana con su amiga Hotaru. Y decidieron que la cancion la cantaria Mina, mientras Hotaru, tocaba los acordes.

El SUM* de la universidad se iba llenando poco a poco.  
Tras bambalinas Yaten deseaba buena suerte a su novia.

SUM* = Salon de Usos Multiples.

- Lo lograras! - le dijo sonriente- eres genial.

Le beso la frente y salio de alli hasta donde se situaba el publico.

******************************

Luego de que cuatro alumnos presentaran sus proyectos, llego el turno de Mina.

- Con ustedes Minako Aino. Y Hotaru Tomoe.

El publico estallo en vitoreos.  
Mina se sentia ansiosa y su mente divagaba nerviosamente. Estaba en un estado de excitacion inigualable.  
Habia estudiado mucho pero las practicas eran escasas.  
Y jamas habia cantado frente a tanto publico. Y peor aun esa cancion y el modo de interpretarla definirian su futuro.

- Buenas Noches. - dirigio un calido saludo al publico.

Rodo su mirada atraves de la multitud y diviso en la tercera fila a Yaten, dedicandole la mas dulce de las sonrisas, a Serena junto a Darien, y a su hermano Andrew.

- Esta cancion esta dedicada a mi hermano Andrew y a mi novio Yaten.  
Mis profesores siempre me dijeron que la mejor cancion es la que cuenta una experiencia o parte de ella.  
Bueno esta cancion esta hecha con mi corazon.  
Mi novio y mi hermano se que la entenderan a la perfeccion. Hotaru cuando quieras- dijo girandose hacia la chica de pelo violeta y piel clara como la luna.

Los acorden inundaron el SUM , la melodia tomo forma y su ritmo suave penetro en los escuchas.

Mina tomo aire y empezo a cantar.

- En cualquier momento todo puede cambiar.  
Sentir el viento en tus hombros.  
Por un minuto todo el mundo puede esperar.  
Deja atras tu ayer  
Puedes escucharlo llamando?  
Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?  
Puedes confiar en ese anehlo?  
Y tomar el control?

La melodia se torno mas ritmica y fuerte y con ello Mina empezó a cantar a toda voz el estribillo.

La musica siguio y el publico la apoyo. Se sintio feliz y liberada. Se posiciono en el escenario con gran soltura , cosa que impresiono a sus conocidos.  
Mina Aino era una joven timida pero hoy dejaba todo atras.

Llegaba al final de su cancion cantando con enfasis el estribillo final. Cada palabra, cada oracion era una liberacion.

- Vuela!  
Tu puedes brillar.  
Olvida las razones por la cuales no puedes en esta vida.  
Y empieza a tratar!  
Es tu tiempo de Volar...

Los acordes se vuelven mas suaves... Se acaba la cancion... Y casi en un susurro Mina vuelve a cantar la primera estrofa para concluir su repertorio

- En cualquier momento , todo puede cambiar.

Los acorden callan y dan lugar al vitoreo y aplausos del publico presente.

Uno de sus profesores la da el visto bueno mientras aplaude y eso en pocas palabras quiere decir que la han aprobado.

Baja del escenario junto a Hotaru. Y reciben los saludos y gratificaciones de la gente.

Mina busca se siente estrella de rock, busca entre la multitud a Yaten. Lo divisa entre el gentio tratando de abrirse paso para llegar a ella.  
- Lo hiciste genial- le dijo mientras besa su frente.

- Tu crees? Me senti muy nerviosa-

- Nerviosa? Acabaste con el escenario! Esa es mi novia - entonces toma su cara y besa los labios de Mina.

Andrew, Serena y Darien, llegan a ellos y tambien le dan sus felicitaciones.

- Felicidades hermana, jamas te habia oido cantar. Porque me ocultabas tu gran talento?

Mina se sonrojo y le abrazo fuerte.

Andrew apoyaba la relacion con Yaten, porque veia el lento y favorable cambio de Mina.

Y Haruka quedaba poco a poco en un pasado.  
Ya Mina no pensaba en él. Tampoco lo llamaba.  
Y ni Andrew o algunos de los amigos de este o Yaten lo mencionaban. Entonces el nombre de Haruka se fue volviendo invisible.

Pero al fin y al cabo eso era : Invisible. Aun rondaba. Y en cualquier momento podria reaparecer.

Mina tomo a Yaten de la mano y se encamino hacia donde estaban sus profesores.

El profesor Soichi Kido, la esperaba con un abrazo amistoso.

- Estupendo Mina. Puedo decirlo con todas palabras: estas recibida!

Mina grito de jubilo saltando como una jovencita.

- La entrega de diplomas sera el proximo mes- dijo Soichi dandole la mano- nos vemos alli.

Mina habia sido la ultima interprete por lo que la gente empezo a dispersarse.

Yaten tomo a Mina por la cintura y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

- Señorita Aino? -

Mina giro sobre sus talones.

- Si?

Un hombre alto como Darien pero de cabellos azulados. La miraba con detenimiento.

- Soy Zafiro Black. Director del Teatro Mugen.- le entrego su tarjeta. - Te gustaria trabajar con nosotros? Tenemos varias obras en la que me gustaria incluirte. Llamame.

Yaten abrazo a Mina feliz de que su carrera haya cosechado esos frutos maravillosos.

Mina estaba estaciada.

Por fin habia llegado hacia la salida cuando Andrew la interrumpe.

- Hermana es para ti- le tiende en telefono.

La cara de Mina era un poema.

- Alo?-

- Preciosa! Felicidades...

Continuara.

_**Holis a todas **____** wow muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, originamente esta historia la estoy publicando en el foro de univision de sailor moon y ahí tbm tiene buena aceptación y crea hasta polémica JAJA se enojan mucho con mis personajes jaja pero bueno pasaba por aquí para agradecerles que se tomen su tiempo para leer y comentar, no pensé que tendría comentarios, porque se que no escribo bien , estoy lejos de eso pero es re lindo recibir sus mensajes, me iluminan. Gracias gracias gracias gracias!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz. Su piel se erizo, sus pensamientos la traicionaron.

Pensaba que todo habia sido superado pero no. Alli estaban otra vez sus sentimientos a flor de piel, desgarrandole la poca cordura que habia logrado obtener conforme pasaban las semanas.

Ella que alardeaba con ser fuerte, no era mas que un pedazo de papel viejo que el viento hacia bailar al son de los atardeceres invernales.

Se sintio debil y perdida ante la abrumadora sensacion de escuchar su hermosa voz a traves de la linea telefonica.

Miro hacia Yaten... ¿ Lo queria ? ¿Podia superar esos sentimientos ? ¿ Podia darle a Yaten , la novia y mujer que el necesitaba? ¿Por que se sentia sucia al pensar en la intimidad de Yaten con ella? ¿ Por que ahora pensaba que habia traicionado a Haruka?

No! No! No! Eso debia parar. Ella no podia dejarlo todo , por alguien que solo la veia como una niña, como alguien mas en el mundo y no como ese ser especial , como la veia Yaten.  
Eso debia acabar de inmediato.

Una vez mas miro a Yaten, su mirada fria y dura, le revelaban a Mina que él ya sabia quien era.

Mina alejo el auricular del telefono y corto la comunicacion.

No estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no ahora, tal vez nunca! .

Haruka Tenoh debia alejarse de su vida.

Le tendio el celular a Andrew y salio a toda prisa del edificio seguida de Yaten.

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ Por qué ahora ? ¿ Por qué justo hoy que todo marchaba bien ? .- susurro Mina mientras caminaba a metros de Yaten.

- Mina espera! No huyas de mi! - le grito Yaten en el estacionamiento.

Mina redujo la marcha hasta deternerse por completo.  
De inmediato Yaten estaba a su altura.

- Esto debe terminar. Ya no mas Mina. Basta!

Mina lo miro sorprendida. Se veia furioso, distante, frio, se veia cansado.

- Lo siento...pero es...

- Mira, se que es dificil. Pero yo estoy contigo ahora. No él. Él jamas lo estuvo. Asi que deja de reaccionar asi. Porque al fin y al cabo pienso que solo estas conmigo para olvidarlo.

Mina se sobresalto.

Yaten habia dado en la tecla.  
El mundo se abrio ante Mina. Eso era!  
Ella no queria entender que era asi... Pero al parecer él tenia razon... Ella estaba con Yaten para olvidar... Cayo en la cuenta que era verdad, lo que él decia.

Se sintio morir. Desfallecio. Yaten tenia razon. Y ahora , luego de dias y semanas, lo estaba asumiendo. Lo habia negado , lo habia tapado , pero la verdad salio alli diciendo : " no me ocultes! " .

- Yo...

- No quiero hablar del tema. No hoy. Me voy- dijo Yaten realmente enfado. Paso su mano alborotando su pelo plateado y desordeno su peinado- sabes? Pense que ... Yo pense que tal vez yo podria... - se encogio de hombros - dios! Odio a Haruka Tenoh! -

Metio sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue de alli. Dejando a Mina atras.

Se arrodillo en el asfalto helado y empezo a llorar como el dia en que se entero que Haruka se casaba.

Todos los recuerdos dolorosos llegaron a ella en forma de una gran bola golpeandola en todo su cuerpo.  
No tenia fuerzas para levantarse.

Todo se acababa... Haruka jamas habia estado con ella y aun asi...

Y Yaten.. Él se habia ido furioso, y con una buena razon.

Tal vez estaba destinada a sufrir.

Sinceramente ella no sabia vilvir. Todo lo hacia mal. Y todo le salia mal.

¿ Que era la felicidad? Mina Aino no lo sabia.

Estuvo un buen rato tirada alli, cuando decidio levantarse e irse a su casa.

La noche reinaba a esas horas.

Se enderezo , limpio su rostro y enfilo hacia la calle.

Un auto se acerco a ella cegandola con la luz. El mismo se estaciono a su lado.  
Mina renocio al conductor.

- Andrew...

- Sube. Es tarde para andar sola en la calle.

El viaje fue un silencio de tortura. Hasta que Andrew lo rompio.

- Siento haberte pasado la llamada. Pense que todo esta superado... Yo... Simplemente.. Lo siento.

- Esta bien.

- Y Yaten?

Mina se silencio. No iba hablar sobre ello.

- Me lo imaginaba. Si hubieses reaccionado diferente, tal vez no se hubiese ido...

- Ni si quiera hable con él...

- Pero tu rostro no dejo dudas hermana... Tu cara se sonrojo y luego paso a la tristeza infinita... Eso a Yaten le dolio. Aun piensas en él?

Silencio. Incomodo silencio.

- Mina..Mina...

- Por favor... Ya tuve suficiente para que tu ahora juegues el rol del hermano mayor.

Andrew no hablo mas... El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Mina, el joven hablo.

- Toma... - dijo entregandole una caja. - este es tu regalo. Ya sabes... Por tu graduacion.

- Gracias.- Mina tomo la pequeña caja y bajo del auto, sin siquiera abrir su presente se encamino hasta su puerta.

El mundo giraba a su alrededor.  
Prendio la luz del pasillo, y con eso suficiento.  
Recorrio la casa en penumbras , llego a la cocina y decidio preparse un te.  
Mientras el agua se calentaba , se sento en su sillon y abrio la pequeña caja.

Habia una nota , la letra era de Andrew :

" Es nuevo, pero tiene tu numero anterior, felicidades "

Ante sus manos aparecio un celular moderno, como esos que le fascinaban a ella.

Y tambien aparecio el correo de voz...

El bendito correo de voz...

¿ Se atreveria a escucharlo ?

Ya estaba a medio morir... ¿ Que mas daba ?

Penso en Yaten. Y su relacion.

- Dios mio! ¿Que hago?. Debo seguir adelante pero no por eso debo mentirme y herir a los demas - susurro sosteniendo su telefono.

Marco el numero para el correo de voz.

Siguio los pasos de la operadora y alli a menos de dos segundo escucho el mensaje de Haruka...

"  
- Probablemente como termino nuestra ultima conversacion, la cual yo habia imaginado mucho mejor, tu no quieras saber nada de mi. Lo entiendo.  
Andrew recien me acaba de avisar de tu incidente. Por lo que me comento fue un desvanecimiento. Me dijo que te recuperarias. Se que no hay que andar por la vida con excusas pero no podia perder el vuelo.  
Mina ... Eres una persona asombrosa.  
Y no te das una idea de lo que significas para mi.  
He repasado los ultimos acontecimientos durante mi viaje y en lo tonta y estupida que fue la ultima discusion que tuvimos. No entiendo el por que se nos fue de las manos.  
Yo te quiero , y tal vez. Jamas pueda querer a una mujer tanto como te quiero a ti. Senti algo muy extraño cuando discutimos. Un sentimiento de perdida y vacio. No se que significa. Sabes que no soy bueno en temas de sentimientos. En fin no importa.  
Lo siento Mina. Estas cosas debi decirtelas en tu presencia.  
Volvere a Japon dentro de 3 meses ya sabes es tu cumpleaños.  
siempre tuyo . Haruka. "

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar , ante aquel mensaje tocaron a la puerta.

Se levanto aturdida y abrio.

- Hola -

- Yaten...

Continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

Mina estaba confundida, extraviada, ajena al mundo.

Tener en una mano un maldito telefono con aquel mensaje tan extraño y con la otra mano sostener la puerta , que estaba semi abierta con Yaten del otro lado era sumamente desastroso.

Su cerebro se habia marchado de vacaciones. Busco dentro de ella, dentro de su conciencia como reaccionar y solo a tino a mirar al vacio.

Queria desaparecer. Esfumarce en la atmosfera.  
Ya no queria pensar mas ni esforzarse en explicaciones vagas sin sentido. Ya no mas.

- Yaten- susurro.

- Puedo pasar? -

" Oh desde cuando me pide permiso , si practicamente vive aqui? " Penso Mina.

Mina no respondio. Hizo un ademan invitandolo a pasar.

Yaten paso dentro, se saco la chaqueta y se acomodo en un sillon.

- Y eso?.- pregunto.

Mina aun se encontraba en la puerta.

- El que?

- El celular. Quien te lo dio.

- Ah esto? - dijo señalando el aparato- esto fue un regalo de Andrew.

- Ya veo. Ahora si vas a estar mas comunicada. - dijo ironicamente- con esos es facil llamar al exterior.

- Yaten...por favor.

Yaten giro su cabeza mirando hacia la cocina, se levanto y fue a apagar la tetera que aun seguia en el fuego.

- Y con quien hablabas- dijo dandole la espalda.

- Con nadie...

- Ah no? Y porque lo tenias pegado a tu oreja cuando me abriste?.

- A eso has venido?.

- No.. No vine a eso.

- Y entonces?

- Vine a saber por que no eres sincera conmigo.

Yaten volteo y se apoyo contra la mesada. Estudio el rostro de Mina.

- Es tarde Yaten...Yo...no estoy bien.

- Descuida que yo tampoco... Sabes? Fui un tonto.. Un gran tonto! Como podria pretender que en este tiempo tu te olvidaras de Haruka, pero mas tonta e incredula eres tu... Porque te aferras a algo que nunca sucedio.

Mina quedo boquiabierta ante el descaro de Yaten. Jamas lo habia visto asi, y no es que lo conociera demasiado, pero sabia que en el fondo el no queria herirla de esa manera.

- Yaten...eso fue..

-Que? Doloroso? Insultante? Pues imaginate como me siento yo al saber que cuando estas conmigo piensas en el.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!- dijo Mina escandalizada. -

- Es lo que tus actitudes me demuestran. Estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que estes bien. Y como me lo pagas? Histeriqueando como una niña pequeña, jugando al " lo atiendo o no lo atiendo" ...

- Yo no lo llame!

- Y por que no hablaste con él?eh? Por que no puedes verdad? Por que aun lo amas no es cierto?

- No es asi... Yo no puedo...

- No puedes que Mina!? Ah ? Que no puedes..

Mina estaba desorbitada. Los reclamos de Yaten eran acertados pero a que extremo?

- Yo...

- Yo que Mina Aino? Yo que?

- NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARLO! NO PUEDO...

Mina se sorprendio ante las palabras que salian de su boca.  
Lo que habia querido tapar hacia dias, salio a la superficie.

Yaten se paso una mano por su cabello y luego las poso sobre su cintura.

- Lo sabia-susurro.

- Pues claro que lo sabias! Siempre lo supiste! Aun asi te empeñaste a estar conmigo! Que creias?- dijo Mina caminando hacia su sillon.

Se sento en el y tapando su rostro empezo a llorar.

- No es facil olvidar a alguien. Aunque no haya tenido nunca nada con el, aun asi no es facil-dijo entre sollozos- pense que lo entenderias.

Yaten se acerco a ella, paso una mano sobre sus hombros y trato de abrazarla, pero Mina se rehuso.

- No me toques. Soy una tonta y una incredula para ti. Me aferro a algo que jamas sucedio.

- Mina...

- Y no te das cuenta que tu hiciste lo mismo con Michiru! Y que jamas nadie te juzgo!

Yaten se limito a verla llorar. Mina tenia razon. Los dos estaban en la misma situacion. Salvo que Yaten habia olvidado a Michiru.

- Dejame sola...- susurro Mina.

- Pero... -

- Vete... Pense que me comprenderias pero viniste a pisotear el poco autoestima que tenia. Vete de aqui.

Yaten se levanto del sillon, tomo su chaqueta y antes de irse le dijo :

- Mañana paso...

- No. No lo hagas. - Mina se levanto decidida secando sus lagrimas- No quiero forzar mas la cosas. Quiero un tiempo.

Yaten la miro con frialdad.

- Estas llevando la situacion a los extremos.

- Acaso no hiciste lo mismo tu hoy? Esto no tiene sentido. No tiene sentido que yo este contigo cuando tu piensas que lo hago para olvidar. Y puede que tengas razon. Pero no por eso sere humillada y dejada como lo hiciste hoy en el estacionamiento o como me humillaste recien. Vete de mi casa.

- Mina...

- Mina quiere que te vallas- dijo Andrew entrando por la puerta- hazlo por favor.

Mina se sorprendio al ver alli a su hermano. El cual sostuvo la puerta del lado de adentro esperando que el joven se marchase.

Cuando Yaten iba escaleras abajo Andrew lo llamo.

- Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto como lo hiciste hace unos minutos, no volveras a ver la luz del dia- dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

- Escuchaste todo? - pregunto Mina.

- Si. Estuvo muy mal de su parte.

- Tal vez tenga razon.

- Hay mejores formas de expresarse. Vamos! Ve a dormir. Te preparare un te. - dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

Mina se encamino hacia su habitacion.  
Tomo temblorosa su telefono.  
Busco entre sus contactos que aun conservaba el chip y encontro el celular de Haruka.

Marco el boton verde y el telefono empezo a marcar el tono de espera.

Al tercer tono se escucho...

- Hola Mina?

La voz de Haruka se sentia alegre y sorprendida.

Mina murio una vez mas al escucharlo.

- Haruka... Escuche tu mensaje de voz. Hoy.

En la linea se hizo un silencio.

- Era solo una disculpa dejalo, ya paso.

- Quiere decir solo eso? Una disculpa?- pregunto Mina aun mas entristecida.

- Si...no se que me paso, fue por la situacion. Nada mas ... No le hagas caso. Oye Felicidades. Hoy se corto la comunicacion. - dijo cambiando de conversacion.

- No , no se corto.

- Ah no? Yo pense que si.  
- Haruka. Debo decirte algo! Ya no puedo soportarlo mas.

- Que ocurre Preciosa?

- Yo estoy...

- El te esta servido hermana, con quien hablas? - pregunto Andrew mientras acomodaba la bandeja que traia consigo.

- Estas ahí? - pregunto Haruka.

Mina quedo paralizada con la entrada de Andrew a escena y corto de inmediato la comunicacion dejando a Haruka hablando solo.

Si Andrew no hubiese entrado... Ella hubiese contado todo!

Hubiese tenido las agallas? Y que diria Haruka...?

Podria volver hacerlo?

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Haruka se quedo con el auricular en la mano.

Otra vez Mina invadia su vida, de golpe y asi como llegaba se iba.

- ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto Michiru viendo el rostro de su esposo. - ¿ quien era ?

Haruka se sobresalto. Miro a su esposa.

- Equivocado - susurro sin poderla mirar a los ojos.

- ¿ por que me mientes ? Se que era Minako. -

El tono de Michiru era frio, distante.

Haruka se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

- Entonces¿ para que preguntas?

-¿ a que estas jugando? ¿Por que me mientes acerca de su llamada?

Haruka nego con la cabeza.

Michiru se estaba metiendo en un terreno en el que ni el propio Haruka queria escarbar.

- No se a que te refieres - hablo indignado.

Mientras se alejaba de la habitacion hacia la cocina. Ella lo siguio.

-¡ Vamos Haruka! Se nota a leguas que esa niña esta muerta contigo.

Haaruka no queria escuchar eso. No queria saberlo. No queria comprobarlo.

- Es mi amiga.- susurro.

- ¡Abre los ojos Haruka! Ella te quiere. Y no como amigo- dijo Michiru mientras lo seguia por la casa.

Haruka no queria creerlo. Mina era su amiga. Su pequeña hermana. Nada mas. ¿ Pero que eran esos sentimientos ?  
¿ Que era eso que sentia cuando escuchaba su voz? Porque estaba claro que jamas lo habia sentido con michiru era algo nuevo.

- No tienes fundamentos para decir semejante cosa- hablo mientras entraba a la cocina.

- ¿ que no tengo? Pues tengo si. Y varios!-

El no queria saberlo. No queria pensar. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

Suspiro cansado. Michiru lo miraba con indignacion.

- ¿ por que peliamos? - pregunto al fin.-

- Porque me mientes...

-¿ Solo por eso? Pues lo siento no lo crei importante.

Dijo a modo de pretexto. Queria acabar la discusion ya mismo.

- Pero...

- ¿ pero que Michiru? Estamos a miles de kilometros de japon! ¿Estas celosa de mi amiga?¡Por que es mi amiga! ¿Acaso no confias en mi? Acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?

Michiru se sobresalto con la ultima pregunta.

Pero Haruka le hizo caso omiso.

- Tu querias alejarte de Japon. Insististe hasta lo ultimo. Yo tuve que dejar todo , mis raices, mis seres amados para complacerte. Y ni siquieras me dejaras contestar una llamada? Es indignante.

Haruka se levanto de alli y salio directo hacia la sala que conducia a la salida.

- no me esperes a cenar - dijo y cerro la puerta tras si.

Se sentia agobiado. Miles de pensamientos para el incoherente le llenaban la mente.

¿ Por que Michiru pensaba esas cosas ? ¿ Que era lo que ocurria? O ¿ que era lo que el no queria aceptar?

Se perdio calles abajo. Tratando de no pensar en Mina. Eso lo hacia todo mas dificl.

¿ Que habia querido decir Michiru con " fundamentos" ?

¿ Acaso ella sabia algo que él no ?

Dios... Todo era muy raro.

Aun ni el mismo pensaba de el porque de ese raro mensaje. ¿ Que estaba pensando es maldito dia?  
¿Por que se fue sin siquiera ir a verla al hospital?

Se senti frustrado, avergonzado, sentia que traiciono su amistad.

Pero y si Michiru tenia razon? Mina sentia algo por él? No! Era su amiga... ¿ Era su amiga ? Esa niña... El siempre la habia querido como una hermana mas... Y re capitulando los sucesos anteriores : el anuncio de su compromiso, su desaparicion por meses, su boda, ella estaba rara en su boda, la discusion en el departamento...

Mina... Mina ¿ lo queria ?

Ohh Michiru tenia razon como no se habia dado. cuenta?

Saco su movil del bolsillo y marco el numero de Mina.

El telefono sono... Pero la contestadora anuncio que su llamada no podia ser contestada...

Se sento en un banco cercano al parque donde se hallaba.

¿ Como es que nunca se habia dado cuenta ?

************************

Pov Mina.

¿ Que hacia llamando a Haruka? ¿ Que Oops! hacia volviendo al pasado?

¡Por dios Mina ! Debes superarlo! Debes ir detras del hombre que por alguna razon verdaderamente te ama. No debes dejar de pasar las oportunidades.

Recorde los hermosos momentos que habia pasado con Yaten. Nunca los pase con Haruka. No tengo punto de referencia y aun asi lo dejo ir?

Por dios, que desconsiderada era.

- Lo siento - le susurre Andrew , tome mi celular y lo arroje por la ventana de mi habitacion. No lo necesitaba.

Empece a caminar hacia la salida.

Andrew sonrio y me alcanzo su chaqueta.  
El siempre sabia todo.

Tome mi chaqueta y mis piernas empezaron a correr.  
Debia buscarlo. Debia buscar a Yaten.

Agradecia al cielo que la llamada con Haruka se hubiese cortado.

Corri, corri muchisimo.  
Hacia mucho frio. El frio invierno penetraba cada poro de mi piel , no me importo. Segui corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
No podia dejar ir a Yaten, simplemente no podia, el me amaba sobre todas las cosas. Simplemente , simplemente yo Minako Aino necesitaba un empujon. Necesitaba volver a confiar.

Mis piernas por alguna razon se impulsaron, siguieron corriendo, no me canse.

Lagrimas empezaron a emanar.

Llegue a su casa. No me detuve a tomar aire. Toque varia veces la puerta.

Vi como las luces se encendian. Aun asi yo seguia golpeando. Mi respiracion estaba agitada, mi cabello revuelto, mi cuerpo revolucionado. Y mi corazon donde debia estar.

Abrio la puerta, el unico hombre que hasta el momento me habia querido como una mujer.

- YATEN!-

Me tire a sus brazos. Senti su calor.  
Lo olvide. Lo olvide por completo...

- Te necesito. No te alejes de mi - susurre mientras lloraba en su pecho. - lo siento.

Yaten no dijo nada. Se limito a acariciarme el pelo en forma de entendimiento. Levanto mi rostro y me limpio las lagrimas.

-¿ que paso Mina? -

- Lo siento.

- Yo tambien lo si...

- No! Dejame terminar... Siento no haberte entendido. Siento no haberte dado tu espacio, haberte respetado. Yo...

Y no pude seguir hablando. No pude mas, el tenia prisionera mi boca sobre la suya. Y yo me abandone a sus besos, a su pasion, a sus caricias.

Luego de mucho tiempo me senti completa.  
No necesite mas.

Me entregue al riegue de la pasion desenfrenada que nuestros cuerpo emanaban.

Y por primera vez en la vida Haruka se podria ir la mismisima **beep**.

************************


	18. Chapter 18

Saco su movil y Marco

Tal vez él tendria respuestas.

La linea sono, al tercer tono la llamada fue respondia.

- Habla Andrew. - dijo una voz jovial.

- Soy Haruka.-

En la linea se producio un silencio.

- ¡ Amigo ! ¿ Como estas ?

- Bien bien, ¿Mina?

- ¿ Mina ? No se , en la casa de Yaten.

Haruka obvio lo ultimo que Andrew habia dicho.

- La estoy llamando a su movil y no responde.

Andrew recordo el episodio vivido hacia unas horas. Mina arrojando el telefono por la ventana. Ahora tal vez, entendia el porque.

- Ah pues se le volvio a romper- dijo Andrew excusandola- creo que se le cayo de la ventana, ya sabes vive en un segundo piso.

- Se le cayo de la ventana? - dijo incredulo - puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella?

Andrew dudo.

- Andrew?

- ¿ para que quieres hablar con ella? Ella esta con Yaten...

- Y ? A mi que con eso?- dijo Haruka sorprendido, pero de inmediato reacciono - O tu tambien sabes algo que yo no?

- ¿ A que te refieres ?

- Tu sabes a que...

- Mira Haruka aqui en Japon es muy tarde que tal si...

- Me dijo Michiru que ella esta enamorada de mi- dijo interrumpiendolo - ¿ eso es verdad?

Andrew suspiro, pero no contesto.

- Maldita sea! O sea que yo solamente era el Oops que no lo sabia? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Pregunto gritandole al auricular.

-Oye! Calmate. Yo no tenia porque decirtelo ¿ ok ?

- Debo hablar con ella... Yo viajare y...

- ¿ Con que Fin? Ah? ¿ Dime con que Fin vendras a hasta aqui? Le diras que la amas?

Esa pregunta descoloco a Haruka. ¿Amar a Mina ? ¡No claro que no! Amaba a Michiru? ¿La amaba?

- Yo...solo quiero...

- A ver si me entiendes Haruka. Si vas a venir aca para simplemente preguntarle lo que al parecer Michiru y yo te hemos confirmado, ni te molestes. Ya tienes tu respuesta ella te ama o te amaba no lo se. No es tema para hablar por telefono pero te lo dire, ella sufrio muchisimo en suilencio y no te culpo amigo , porque ella jamas te lo dijo, pero ella ahora esta saliendo adelante junto Yaten. Y no quiero que vengas aqui solamente a llenarle de dudas su pobre cabeza. Porque sino le vienes con una propuesta no vengas Haruka, no vengas.

-Pero...

- Amigo mira a tu alrededor. Tienes una bella mujer que espera un hijo tuyo. Si vienes aqui eso sera un problema. Por favor piensa las cosas.

Andrew corto la comunicacion.

Haruka escucho el corte de la llamada.  
Se sentia frustrado e impotente.

Volvio a su hogar reflexionando las cosas que Andrew habia dicho.

Tenia razon su amigo. Con que pretexto el viajaria a Japon. Y Michiru no se lo perdonaria. ¿ El queria perder el amor de Michiru mas ahora que ella esperaba un hijo suyo?

No supo responderse.

Cuando hubo llego a la entrada de su hogar vio que la luces permanecian apagadas.

Se sintio frustrado. Michiru estaria enojado con él, y francamente no sabia si eso le molestaba o le parecia bien.

No tenia ganas de discutir.

Aun debia pensar con frialdad los ultimos acontecimientos.

Entro a su casa se dirigio hacia la sala.

Se sento en su sillon junto a un vaso de whisky.

No prendio las luces , la luna que entraba a randales por la persiona era bastante claridad.

Mina lo amaba. Desde hace mucho y él jamas se dio cuenta.

Se sintio como un Oops. Pero no sabia por que.

Aquella niña le habia dedicado todo el amor en su tierna juventud y como le habia pagado él?

Casandose con otra. Y yendose lejos del pais.

Se agito sus cabellos dorados en forma de frustracion.

Mina. Mina. Mina. Solo tenia su nombre en la mente.

¿ Que sentia él por Mina ?

¿ Que sentia por Michiru ?

- Por dios esto se esta saliendo del cuadro - susurro mientras apuraba los ultimos sorbos del licor.

Se sentia confuso. Y no sabia si eso era pasajero o permanente. No queria pensarlo siquiera.

Si empezaba a sentir cosas por Mina toda su vida se tiraria por la borda.

Mina ahora estaba con Yaten eso significa ¿ que ya lo habia olvidado?

Pensar eso le produjo un dolor en el estomago.

¿ Mina lo habia olvidado?  
Nego para sus adentro.

Pero... Él no podia ofrecerle nada.

- Que Yaten la haga feliz!- exclamo enfurecido.

- ¿ que haga feliz a quien ?-

Michiru estaba detras de el. Llevaba puesta su bata.

- Ve a dormir- le espeto Haruka.

- ¿ que pasa con Yaten ? - volvio a preguntar.

Haruka solto una leve risa.

- Yaten... - repitio.- Yaten esta con Mina.

Los ojos de Michiru se agrandaron.

¿Yaten? ¿Con Mina?

- ¿Que? -

- Michiru cuanto hace que sabes que Mina estaba enamorada de mi?

La pregunta la descoloco.  
- Desde siempre- confeso- era facil verlo. Gracias a dios ella no se interpuso en nuestra relacion.

- ¿ por que no me lo dijiste?

Michiru lo miro incredula.

- ¿ Perdon ?

- Si yo lo hubiese sabido...

- Si lo hubieses sabido ¿que? - lo interrumpio energica- te hubieses ido con ella?

Esa pregunta confusa, le revolvio la mente. ¿ Hubiese dejado a Michiru si el sabia lo de Mina?

Estaba herido. Todo el mundo lo sabia excepto el.

- ¿sabes Michiru? - dijo voltiandose para quedar frente a frente las miradas.

- ¿que?

- Yaten estuvo a punto de pedirte casamiento aquella vez cuando nos conocimos. Pero yo me adelante y te hice mi novia. El pobre muchacho estaba tan enamorado de ti que te queria pedir matrimonio aunque fuesen solo amigos. Y ¿ sabes que ? Tambien me alegra que el no se haya metido en nuestra relacion- dijo con ironia.

Michiru se quedo de piedra. No pudo hablar.

¿ Yaten la amaba? ¿ Su Yaten ?

Ella acepto a Haruka porque temia que Yaten la rechazase entonces mejor sola que mal acompañada. Aparte ya tenia 26 años no queria quedar sola. Queria formar una familia y Haruka le habia dado esas posibilidades.

Y ahora dos años despues se enteraba que Yaten la amaba. Que posiblemente le iba a pedir matrimonio.

Se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa comedor que yacia frente hacia donde estaba Haruka.

El la miro. Y pudo deducir todo lo que ella pensaba. Pero no se inmuto. Se levanto de alli y se dirigio hacia su habitacion.

Michiru minutos mas tarde entro en la habitacion.  
Haruka le daba la espalda, y ya se encontraba acostado.

- ¿ estas durmiendo ?

Haruka no respondio.

Ella se acosto junto a él. Pero no era como todas las noches la frialdad de la cama era insoportable.

- Lo siento - susurro ella.

Otra vez el silencio.

- Yo te amo Haruka. Te amo a ti.

- ¿ Estas segura? - se giro para verla- parecias perturbada por lo de Yaten.- dijo ironico.

Michiru suspiro.

- Te amo a ti, ahora. Yaten es del pasado. Como Mina del tuyo. Lo importante es el presente tu y yo hoy. Y nuestro hijo.- dijo mientras le acariciaba laa mejilla con el dorso de su mano. - ¿me amas?

Haruka no quiso responder.

Ya no sabia lo que sentia. Estaba muy confuso.

- Duerme Michiru.

- Haruka...

- ¿ Que ?

- ¿ la amas a ella?

Continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

- Dime que no preguntaste eso...

- Es que...

- ¿ Como crees que podria amarla? Hasta hoy que me entera que ella...

- Lo se... Pero...

- Vamos a dormir, Michiru. Estoy cansado.

Y apagando la luz, el matrimonio que supuestamente se amaba, miro para cada lado de su respectivo lugar de la cama y dandose la espalda ninguno durmio en toda la noche.

*************************

Mientras tanto conforme pasaban los dias la relacion de Mina y Yaten iba florenciendo.

Ella no habia olvidado a Haruka, pero supo que eso seria algo imposible y utopico, y por primera vez en la vida se dejo llevar por nuevos sentimientos y explorar de formas infinitas el amor que Yaten le proporcionaba,sin quererlo fue cayendo en la telaraña que su amante fue tejiendo y se sentia maravillada, se sentia como hacia mucho no lo hacia , se sentia feliz.

Mina habia empezado a trabajar en el teatro con el famoso productor Zafiro Black quien le habia propuesto el empleo, y tenia su vida completa.

O estaba ensayando para las canciones de la obra  
O pasaba sus ratos libres con Yaten. No tenia tiempo para pensar. Y eso le favorecio.

Eran las 20hs en Japon. Mina se encontraba en el teatro Estatal junto a sus compañeros de obra. Faltaba menos de 1 semana para el estreno y los ensayos se prolongaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Yaten se estaba terminando de bañar cuando escucho el timbrado del telefono.

En el ultimo timbre alcanzo a atender.

- Hable.

Se oyo un suspiro.

- ¿ Quien es ? - pregunto insistente.

- Hola Yaten...

Esa voz...  
Hacia tanto que no escuchaba esa voz. Hacia tanto que no queria saber sobre ella.  
Aun que no lo quisiera aceptar. Ella le seguia produciendo ese no se que...

- Michiru- dijo mientras fingia alegria- que agradable sospresa. ¿ Que ocurre?

- ¿ tendria que ocurrir algo ? -

Yaten percibio en su tono de voz que algo le ocurria. Pero no podia dejar que le afectase.

- Es que... Nunca me llamas. Asi que, nada, es raro. Solo eso.

- Solo queria saber como estabas.

- ¿ Que ocurre Michiru? Hace 2 años que no me llamas. Solo te vi para tu boda. Y ahora simplemente llamas para saber si estoy bien?

- No sabia que te iba a incomodar tanto.

Yaten suspiro. Conto hasta 5, y volvio hablar.

- No me incomodas. Es solo que, ya te dije es raro escucharte. Desde que estas con ESE, te olvidaste que tenias un amigo. Y bueno, me acostumbre a eso. Me acostumbre a tu olvido. Y por eso me produce curiosidad el porque de esta llamada. Simplemente eso.

- Solo queria escuchar tu voz. Solo queria recordar viejos tiempos.

Yaten miro hacia el techo pidiendo paciencia al cielo. La llamada, su voz, lo estaban afectando mas de lo que el deseaba.  
" A caso ¿ Aun no la habia olvidado?"

- ¿ Como esta el bebe ? - pregunto desviando en lo que podia ser una conversancion donde el saldria lastimado una vez mas. Por que de eso estaba seguro. Ella lo llamaba solo para ver como estaba, no para decirle lo que tiempo atras el habia esperado escuchar. Asi que trato de desviar la conversacion antes de que todo se saliese de sus manos.

Miro el reloj, pronto Mina estaria cruzando por el umbral de la puerta. Y el debia estar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Espero la respuesta de Michiru. Pero solo obtuvo un prolongado silencio.

Hasta que escucho.

- Esta bien. Ya entre en las ocho semanas. Pero no llame para hablar de mi.

- ¿ Entonces ?

- Yo queria preguntarte algo Yaten. Y quiero que seas sincero.

Yaten sintio frio. Su espalda empezo a transpirar.

¿Preguntar? ¿Sinceridad ?

Paso una mano sobre su frente y la sintio empapada.

- Mira, Michiru. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Mina esta..

- Ah Mina. ¿ Estas con ella no ?

Si Yaten no se equivocaba, por la pregunta , ella no queria saberlo.

- Si, desde tu boda. Hemos tenido algunos problemas pero estamos muy bien. Y la verdad es que ya debe estar por llegar, y me encantaria seguir hablando contigo. Pero...

- Oh ! Disculpa! Si te entiendo. Es que aqui recien son las 13 hs y como Haruka no estaba pense que seria bueno hablar contigo.

- ¿Tienes que esperar a que se valla para llamar a tus amigos?

Entonces sintio el portero electrico.

- Diculpa Michiru. Pero ya llego Mina. Gracias por llamar.

Y colgo.  
Apreto el boton del portero para abrirle la puerta a Mina y nuevamente fue hasta el baño.

Mina tenia llaves asi que entraria directamente.

- Yaten! Ya llegue amor.

Yaten se encontraba sentado en el baño.

De repente se sentia frustrado. Enojado. Y sobre todo vulnerable.

No queria que Mina lo viera en ese estado.

Él penso que habia superado lo de Michiru. Es decir en su boda lo sobrellevo bastante bien , ni siquiera se inmuto. Pero esta llamada era algo anormal.

"¿ Tal vez Michiru... ? ¿ Tal vez ella se habia enterado que él...? Haruka le habria contado?"

Mina golpeo la puerta.

-¿ Estas ahí ?

- Eh.. Si! Si! Ya salgo.

Se apresuro a cambiarse. Y puso su mejor para que Mina no sospechara nada.

Y asi fue.

- ¿ Como te fue mi amor ?  
- Bien. Pero al faltar tan pocos dias para el estreno Zafiro esta insoportable.

Yaten la abrazo y le beso la frente.

- Animo señorita Aino , usted es fuerte -

Le sonrio, mientras se iba sacando su chaqueta y retirandose hacia la cocina.

Yaten aprovecho para borrar el identificador de llamada y desconectar la linea telefonica.  
No queria mas sorpresas por ese dia.

Y no las tendria hasta un tiempo despues.

Michiru colgo rato despues de sentir el tono de cortado.

Su corazon se partio en miles de pedazos.

" Tenia razon Haruka? ¿ Yaten la amaba? Y ¿ Ya la habia olvidado? "

" Que tonta eres Michiru!"

Se recrimino mientras se arrodillaba en el piso.

" Solo fui una egoísta! Solo queria mi bienestar y futuro y eso encontre en Haruka. Pero yo jamas ame a Haruka. Cielos, soy una muy mala persona. "

Sus manos cubrian su rostro. Comenzo a sollozar muy despacio.

" ¿ Quien soy ? Ohh por dios! En que me he convertido. Y ahora Yaten , mi Yaten me ha olvidado"

El sol entraba a randales por sobre donde estaba ella y la acompañaba en su soledad.

Seco su rostro se dirgio hacia el baño.

Eren las 14hs , faltaban 3 hs para que Haruka volviera del estudio.

Se volvio nuevamente hacia la sala-comedor y empezo a escribir una extensa carta.

Y muy decidida volvio al baño. Dentro de una de las gavetas saco un paquete lleno de Melatonina y empezo a ingerirales en grandes cantidades, hasta que todo se volvio borroso y se desvanecio.

************

_**Hola lectorcitas. Esta historia la encuentran en el foro de univision, de sailor moon con el nombre de Sonriele a La vida. igual casi voy llegando a la altura de los capítulos que tengo publicado allí. Creo que solo faltan dos capítulos**_** para que ambas paginas estén iguales. Muy pronto regresare con mas capítulos. Gracias por todo.**

**En facebook me encuentran como Day Michiru Gaitan. Por favor si me agregan diganmen quienes son asi las voy conociendo ****…**


	20. Chapter 20

Eran las 16hs en Francia , cuando Haruka llego a su casa.

Se sorprendio al ver que Michiru no estaba alli para recibirlo.

No es que la relacion estuviera bien pero ella siempre estaba alli cuando volvia.

Se desprendio de su maletin y chaqueta dejandola en el comedor.

Y mientras lo hacia un papel en medio de la mesa llamo su atencion.

Lo tomo y noto que era la caligrafia de Michiru.

A medida que empeza a leer su rostro empezo a palidecer , y sus manos temblaban.  
Sus cuerpo casi pierde el equilibrio, ya sus piernas no le respondian.  
Empezo a correr hacia todos los rincones de la casa, con un solo grito desesperado.

- ¡MICHIRU!

No estaba en la cocina, tampoco en el living.

Subio escaleras arriba buscandola en la habitacion principal, entonces observo que el la puerta del baño esta entre abierta.

- Michiru...- suavemente hablo mientras empujaba la puerta.

Los latidos de su corazón se podían escuchar claramente.  
Las sien le latian ferozmente.

El miedo no le dejaba avanzar hacia la luz, hacia la verdad.

Con valor, y predisposición se preparo para el peor cuadro de toda su vida.  
Empujo la puerta de un solo golpe y alli tendida sobre el amplio piso del baño estaba Michiru...

-¡MICHIRU!...

Eran medianoche en Japón, cuando Yaten se sobresalto al despertarse.

Se sentó en la cama, toco su frente y vio que estaba mojada. Su corazon estaba exaltado.  
Miro hacia su costado y Mina dormia profundamente.

Sonrió al verla alli.  
Su relación realmente iba viento a favor pero...

Sacudio el pelo que le molestaba en la frente.  
La llamada de Michiru aun le sopesaba en la mente.

"¿ Que era lo que queria ? ¿A Caso Haruka le hubiese dicho...? ¿ Pero que ganaba ese imbécil contandole a su mujer ? Michiru... Por Dios... Aun que no lo quiera reconocer aun te extraño..." Los pensamientos de Yaten habian dado en el punto justo.

Aun pensaba en Michiru, claro que si, luego de todo era su amiga. Con Mina todo era bonito y feliz. Pero... ¿ Habia olvidado a Michiru ? ¿ Lo habia hecho? O solo estaba tapando sus sentimientos con una simple curita? ¿ Estaba negando las cosas o es asi como lo sentia? ¿ Amaba aun a su mejor amiga...?

Ohh esa pregunta era peligrosa.  
Tantos sentimientos y no sabia para donde salir.

Se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio hacia la cocina.  
Tenia la boca seca, se sentia mareado.

No podia caer nuevamente en la garras de Michiru , no... No otra vez, no podia darse el lujo de enamorarse a la deriva, de sentir esos sentimientos tan intenso que algunas vez sintio por ella, y de ser rechazado en silencio, de olvidar, de pasar por ese camino de dolor que era el olvido y todo en vano... Porque al parecer jamas, jamas habia olvidado a esa mujer que por años le quito el sueño...

Tomo un trago de agua, aun se sentia, un tanto deprimido.

Abrió una ventana,y aspiro el aire de la noche, el frio viento penetro en su pecho, se sintio con vida, pero una vida que no le pertenencia, lamentablemente estaba volviendo a ser el Yaten Kou de aquel tiempo atras, el Yaten Kou que no dormia, que solo pensaba.

No! Eso no podía suceder. Tenia a una hermosa mujer, habían pasado los dos por lo mismo, ella sabia lo que el sentia y viceversa.

Cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el timbre suave de su celular sono...

La llamada provenia de Serena...

- ¿ Serena ?

- Yaten! Gracias a dios que estas despierto.

- ¿ que ocurre ?

- Es Michiru...

Aun no habia anochecido en Paris cuando Haruka se paseaba por la sala de urgencias, esperando al medico de turno.

Se abrieron las puertas que separaba a las salas y salio el médico.

- ¿Tenoh? Haruka Tenoh..

- Soy yo.

- ¿ Usted es...?

- El esposo.

El medico asintio.

- La dosis que tomo su esposa alteraron varios nervios letales...

- Valla al grano...

- Lo siento señor Tenoh. La joven tal vez no sobreviva su cerebro esta muy daño..

- El bebe! DIGAME COMO ESTA MI HIJO...

- Lo siento, su mujer ha perdido el embarazo...

*******************


	21. Chapter 21

_**Por favor si mientras leen pueden escuchar la Cancion Against All Odds de Phil Collins seria genial. Todo el capitulo fue inspirado en esa cancion.  
BUENO con esto pongo al dia en los dos lugares que es donde escribo. Asique de ahora en mas , las actualizaciones tardaran un poco mas. Espero que me sigan apoyando. Les anuncio que esta historia esta llegando al final. Tratare de alargarla, pero no que aburra,me encanta sentarme a escribir este fanfic, me llena de emociones. Gracias a todas…**_

- No... No puede ser! MI HIJO! MI HIJO-

Grito Haruka mientras trata de convencerse de su triste realidad.

- Maldita! Maldita seas Michiru - y sin pedir permiso entro en la sala de terapia intensiva donde tenia prohibido el paso.

Abrio la puerta donde estaba su esposa y sin importarle nada , ni siquiera aun el estado de ella, la tomo de los hombros y llorando como solo un hombre que ha perdido todo, le gritaba fuera de si.

- ¡Michiru! Mataste a mi hijo, DESCONSIDERADA... MALDITA SEAS...¿QUE TE HIZO EL PEQUEÑO A TI? SOLO PIENSAS EN TI !...

Y sumamente desquiciado sacude el cuerpo de aquella persona que lo ha dejado sin nada.

Medicos y enfermeros entran corriendo, mientras tratan de sostenerlo , tratan asi tambien de acomodar los cables que las sacudidas de Hakura han desconectado.

Dos corpulentos enfermeros lo sostienen mientras otro le inyecta algun tipo de tranquilizante, no obstante ante de desmayarse producto de la droga impuesta , grita sus ultimas palabras.

-TE ODIO MICHIRU! TE ODIO...

- ¿que paso con Michiru? - pregunta Yaten al telefono.

- ¿te molesta si voy a tu casa y te explico mejor?

- No...pero dime que ocurrio?

- En 5 minutos estoy...

- Serena!

Pero ya era tarde, del otro lado de la linea habian colgado.

Sintio un frio que le recorria la espalda.

No queria pensar en nada malo. Pero...

Sin hacer ruido fue hasta su habitacion y trato de cambiarse.

Mientras meditaba frente al espejo del baño, sobre lo posibles cosas que le podian haber ocurrido a Michiru, peinaba su cabellera rebelde.

Sintio el vibrador de su celular , era un mensaje de Serena:

"Estoy afuera..."

Agradecio en silencio que su amiga no tocase el timbre, eso podria despertar a Mina.

Se dirigio sigilosamente a la puerta de entrada y abrio. Una Serena desconocida entraba al lugar.  
Su rostro surcado de lagrimas ,era la unico que sobresaltaba en ella.

- Serena! Por dios que te ocurrio?! - exclamo guiandola hacia el sillon mas proximo.

- Es Michiru... Yaten, es Michiru

Un frio inmenso recorrio nuevamente su espalda.

- ¿que paso con ella?

Su tono de voz era debil, era nervioso.

- Aun no lo puedo creer - dijo emitiendo una risa ironica presa del nerviosismo- ¿ tu la amabas verdad?

- ¿ que ? Y tu ¿como sabes eso? - sacudio su cabeza- por favor! Dime que ocurrio?

- No lo se muy bien, Setsuna salio hacia paris hace al menos media hora. Me llamo ...

- ¡DIME QUE PASO!

El grito de Yaten irrumpio en la habitacion, haciendo sobresaltar a Serena, quien nuevamente largo a llorar en forma silenciosa y despertando a Mina, quien se levanto silenciosamente y se dirigio hacia el comedor.

- Se quiso suicidar, Yaten!

Yaten la miro alucinado. Y empezo a temblar, el frio era intenso.

- ¿ como...?

- Haruka llamo a Setsuna hace un par de horas... Setsuna partio hacia Paris. Estoy esperando su llamada- dijo entre sollozos. -

- Pero, Michiru ¿como esta?

- No lo se, solo me dijo Setsuna que la estaban interviniendo. Y no sabian si el bebe sobreviviria.

Y volvio a llorar.

- Debemos ir a Paris. No nos podemos quedar aqui a esperar a Setsuna. Tengo unos ahorros... -

Comento Yaten mientras se levanto del sofa, giro su cuerpo para ir a su habitación y se encontro con el rostro de Mina que lo miraba lleno de dudas.

Y se sintio culpable, estaba confundido. No queria herir a Mina, pero no, no habia olvidado tan facilmente a su primer amor. Y aunque ir a verla significase algo mayor, el deseaba ir con Michiru. Aun asi, seguia siendo humano y se sentia mal para con Mina.

-Mina... Yo.

- Ya escuche todo.

Yaten asintio.

- ¡Ve! Ve a verla...

- Pero y tu...

Mina esbozo una risa.

- Yo estare aqui cuando regreses. Es tu amiga...

Sin querer decirlo , Mina le estaba abriendo el camino a Yaten. Sabia lo que era sentir asi. Pero si resultaba ella lo esperaria y seguirian juntos y sino... El tiempo ya diria.

Yaten asintio sonriendole otra vez. Y paso junto a ella para poder ir hacer su maleta.

Mientras tanto Serena asistia a la conversacion de los jovenes novios.

- Hola Serena - susurro Mina. - lo siento mucho. ¿ Como esta Haruka ?

- No lo se...

- ¿iras a Paris?

- Si, Setsuna y los señores Kaioh ya deben estar por aterrizar...

La conversación quedo muda, no había mucho de que hablar , no era el momento indicado para hablar. Solo tal vez para rezar una plegaria por la joven.

*********************

Minutos despues Yaten y Serena abandonaban el apartamento , como asi tambien Mina, quien iba a lo de su hermano a darle la noticia.

Le va relatando todo a su hermano.

- ¿ y por que Yaten fue tambien alli y te dejo sola a ti?

- Es una larga historia... -

- Mina...

- No es momento, algun dia te lo dire. No ahora.

- ¿ y tu no vas?

- ¿ a donde?

- A Paris, boba ¿ a donde mas?

- ¿ yo ? No! No tengo nada que hacer alli.

Andrew va a replicar cuando su movil suena.

- ¡Haruka! Lo siento mucho...¿ Te inyectaron un traquilizante? Lo siento no te llame porque recien me entero...

Andrew hizo un silencio. Miro a Mina con pesar y tapo la boca con su mano. Hasta que hablo.

- Yo... Lo siento mucho. Y ¿ ella se recuperar?

Andrew hablaba mientras Mina le hacia señas para saber que habia pasado. Su hermano le hizo caso omiso y continuo hablando.

- Tomaremos el primer vuelo. Esperanos por favor.

Y corto mirando a mina.  
_ ¿tomaremos? ¿Iremos?

- No discutas. Una vez en la vida hazme caso.

- Yo no ire- dijo cruzando sus brazos.- no señor.

- Tu iras. Recien se ha despertado, le han inyectado un traquilizante pobre...

- No me importa, no ire porque...

- MALDITA SEA! TU IRAS...

Cuando Mina iba a replicar sobre aquel grito...

- IREMOS, MICHIRU PERDIO EL BEBE Y HARUKA NECESITA APOYO EMOCIONAL. Y SE ACABA LA DISCUSION.

Mina quedo de piedra ante la noticia. Se sintio muy triste. Sabia que Haruka deseaba ser papá, y ahora se encontraba solo, en esa cuidad con su esposa internada y su hijo fallecido.

Sin discutir, Andrew la acompaño a su departamento asi armar su maleta y partir en el primer vuelo.

********************

El tranquilizante le duro menos de media hora, estaba tan alterado que ni eso podia hacerle calmar.

Se levanto de la cama de hospital donde habia lo habian puesto y salio hacia el pasillo, no sin antes comprobar que llevaba consigo todas sus pertenencias.  
Habian pasado tres horas, Michiru seguia estable pero aun en terapia intensiva.

Haruka se mantenia sentado en la sala de espera, frente a él, tenia la puerta que lo separaban de aquel ser humano que le habia arrebatado su vida y peliaba por la propia.

Recordo la carta de Michiru...

" He hecho todo mal, desde el principio. No tuve valor para ir contra la corriente y esperar lo que realmente queria. No tuve tiempo de esperar. Arruine vidas que sabia que estaban pre-destinadas con el solo afan de conseguir un porvenir sin felicidad, Lo siento Haruka. Lo siento por todos. Hasta siempre... "

Tal vez deberia haber sido por Yaten, o Mina, o él, o tal vez todo...  
Agito el pelo librando su frente. Habia dejado de llorar hacia minutos, se habia cansado de hacerlo, habia quedado seco.

Sintio un brazo que tocaba su hombro.  
Sobresaltado se giro para encontrarse con el rostro de Setsuna acompañada a sus padres.

- ¿ Que ocurrio Haruka? ¿ Por que mi niña hizo? ¿Que le hiciste ? ¿ Donde esta el medico? ¿ Donde esta mi bebe?

La madre de Michiru lo apabullo a preguntas pero Haruka no escuchaba. Solo miraba. Estaba ajeno al mundo.  
Pensando...

Su hijo ya no veria la luz de la vida. Y ¿ que pasaria con Michiru ? Luego de todo eso , dudo si aun tenia algun tipo de querer para con ella.  
Los ultimos dias habian sido de locos y la gota que habia revalsado el vaso habia puesto sus sentimientos y demas de cabeza.

Llego mas gente desde Japon, entre los que se encontraba Yaten y Serena.  
Pero aun siguio ajeno al mundo.  
No habia nada que hacer, todo estaba dicho...

Habian pasado alrededor de seis horas mas, ya habia amanecido y una alarma lo saco de su letargo.

- Codigo Rojo. Codigo Rojo. Cuidados Intensivo , Habitacion 23. Codigo Rojo doctor BlackMoon se lo solicita en la Habitacion 23 de cuidados Intensivo...

Haruka alzo la mirada para ver la habitacion donde se encontraba su esposa, era la numero 23. Vio alrededor de él , como sus amigos y familiares alborataban el lugar, se levanto de su asiento y miro perdido entre toda esa gente.

Y la vio a ella al final del pasillo.

Mina habia llegado en ese momento.

Se miraban a una larga distancia entre tanta gente , pero aun asi, no habia nadie mas. No habia alborotos, no habia Michiru ni familiares , no habia Yaten. Solo ellos. Un re encuentro de lo mas descabellado pero re encuentro al fin.

El mundo se detuvo. Las agujas del reloj quedaron mudas ante la tension que las miradas de Mina y Haruka reflejaban, y trataban de descifrar el amor oculto que habia entre ellos...

Continuara


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero sepan comprender la demora. Besos.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

" Como puedo solamente dejarte ir,solo dejarte ir sin una huella. Cuando permanezco aqui tomando cada respiro contigo, ohh.

Tu eres la unica que realmente me conocio del todo.

Como puede solamente alejarte de mi, cuando todo lo que hago es verte partir.

Porque hemos compartido risas y dolor e incluso hasta las lagrimas.

Tu eres la unica que realmente me conocio del todo.

Asi que hecha una mirada hacia mi ahora,  
Solo existe un espacio vacio.

Y no queda nada aqui para recordarme,tan solo la memoria de tu rostro.

Hecha una mirada hacia mi ahora.

Solo hay un espacio vacio, y el que tu vuelvas a mi es algo contra las fuerzas superiores.

Y es algo que tengo que afrontar.

Desearia que pudiera solamente hacerte voltear, que voltearas y me vieras llorar.

Hay tanto que necesito decirte, tantas razones de por que.

Tu eres la unica que realmente me conocio del todo.

Asi que hecha una mirada hacia mi ahora.

Bien pues solo hay un espacio vacio.

Y no que nada para recordarme tan solo la memoria de tu rostro.

Asi que hecha una mirada hacia mi , porque solo hay un espacio vacio. Pero el esperarte , es todo lo que puedo hacer y eso es lo que tengo que afrontar.

Asi que hechame una buena mirada, porque aqui permanecere , aunque el que tu vuelvas a mi sea contra toda posibilidad.

Es la oportunidad que tengo que tomar.

Echa una mirada..."

Against All Odds. Phill Collins.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Mina seguia parada alli, como alma fantasmal, mirando en lo que en pocas horas Haruka se habia convertido. Facil habia envejecido como 10 años, su rostro demacrado y su postura databan de una mirada de alguien mayor.

Mina estaba tan hermosa alli, a cara lavada , su melena suelta, un jean y camisetas la hacian la mas bella del lugar.  
Haruka nunca se habia fijado en lo hermosa que podia llegar a ser, nunca la habia mirado como hombre.

La sacudida que le pego Setsuna lo saco de su letargo y lo volvio a la cruda realidad. A la mismisima realidad donde Mina era solamente algo que no encajaba alli, tenia un hijo que no veria crecer y una esposa a punto de fallecer.

- ¡Haruka!¡Por Dios! - Setsuna agitaba sus hombros- ¡reacciona! ¡Michiru!...

Haruka la miro, y la expresion volvio a sus ojos.

- ¿me escuchas?

- Si, si... ¿ Que pasa con Michiru?

- El medico la esta interviniendo, algo esta mal. Se ha desmejorado su estado. Te necesito haruka, trata de ser fuerte.

Haruka asintio. Y cuando quiere acercarse a Mina, se vio rodeado por amigos y familiares que le cortaban el paso. Murmullos y voces se perdian en ecos. Quiere hacerse paso entre ese gentio, hasta que ve que el medico Blackmoon sale de urgencias.

- Familiares directos por favor, a mi consultorio. - dijo mientras sostenia una planilla donde escribia arduamente sin mirar a nadie.

Los padres de Michiru, tanto Setsuna y Haruka siguieron al medico hasta su oficina metros de alli.

Cuando hubieron todos adentro el medico hablo.

- Sientensen por favor. Soy el medico Zafiro Blackmoon. Se preguntaran porque no esta el medico que les atendio al venir. Yo soy especialista en toxicología. Bien veamos, familia Kaioh. Lo que su hija ingirio es Melatol. O sea agrego meltonina, la cual ella tiene en bien proporcion, viendo sus analisis anteriores de sangre.

- ¿ como podria tener ella melatonina? ¿ Quien se la receto sino la necesitaba? - pregunto el padre.

- Es de venta libre. Asi que tranquilamente ella pudo haber ido a comprarla. El tema no es ese. El melatol solo ayuda a movilizar la propia melatonina y ayuda al cerebro a relajarse, lo cual produce el sueño, que lo que es mayormente para lo que se usa...

- Al grano por favor- susurro la madre de Michiru que tenia escondida su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

- A eso iba. La manera abusiva a que ella se expuso con el melaton fue tan excesiva que elimino al feto de 8 semanas. Provoco en palabras comunes un desastre en su sistema y lo primero que afecto es su embarazo.

Haruka tapo su rostro y volvio a llorar.

- ¿Ella se recuperara? - pregunto Setsuna. - ¿ que paso en la habitacion cuando lo llamaron?

Zafiro suspiro. Todo en si era dificil de decir, pero lo que vendria seria peor.

- En casos asi, se deben hacer examenes de todo tipo , incluso placas y radiografias.

Toco el intercomunicador y hablo.

- Por favor. Que pase el doctor Okura. - corto y se dirigio hacia la familia. - El doctor Okura fue quien atendio a la señora Kaioh en bien llego.

Medio minuto mas tarde, el mencionado hizo su entrada, saludando educamente a los presentes.

- Familia Tenou-Kaioh. Lo que tenemos para decirle con el doctor Blackmoon es dificil.  
Lo sentimos mucho, pero al intervenir quijurgicamente para sacar los restos del bebe, hemos encontrado un gran tumor en el utero. Y lamentablemente al tocarlo para sacar el bebe, el tumor se ha expandido.

- Lo sentimos- concluyo Blackmoon.

Todos miraron hacia delante.  
Setsuna fue la que hizo la pregunta de rigor.

- ¿ cuanto le queda?

- Al menos 24hs, tal vez no pase la noche. Es cuestion de tiempo

- No entiendo. - hablo el papa- ¿ por que lo dicen ahora? ¿Por que no ayer? ¿ Y ahora que paso con eso de codigo rojo?

- Estábamos haciendo los últimos chequeos, necesitábamos confirmarlo. Y sobre el codigo rojo tuvo una complicacion respiratorio pero ya esta estable. Los sentimos mucho. Si nos disculpan debemos seguir con nuestra labor.

Ambos médicos, se retiraron de alli, dejando a la familia en su dolor.

Setsuna abrazaba a su madre , mientras los tres se fundian en un largo y doloroso llanto.

Haruka estaba aislado, sus ojos se habían secado una vez mas y miraba la pared, sus ojos verdes habian perdido la expresión. No habia vida en ellos. Solo dolor. No sabia que existian dolores tan profundos. No sabia que se podia sentir asi.

- Te entregue a mi hija, maldito desgraciado ¿y me la devuelves asi? En una camilla ¿y proximamente en un cajon? Desgraciado...

El señor Kaioh habia abandonado el lugar junto a su esposa y se abalanzó hacia Haruka tirandolo de la silla.

- ¡Papà! ¡Por Dios!- exclamo Setsuna corriendo hacia la victima. Mientras la madre trataba de contener a su esposo.

- Sueltame. Porque lo mato. Lo mato, infeliz *******

Se solto del agarre de su mujer, empujo a su hija hacia un costado. Agarro de las solapas a Haruka y lo golpeo en el rostro. Haciendo que su boca sangrara.

Las personas que esperaban afuera escucharon los ruidos producidos por tal riña y sin consentimiento entraron al despacho.

Encontraron al padre de Michiru, golpeando sin pudor a Haruka mientras que Setsuna trataba de seperarlos y en un rincon llorando estaba la madre.

- ¡Haruka! - Serena corrio a ayudarlo.

Andrew y Yaten redujeron al señor Kaioh, pero eso no lo detuvo para insultar ni maldecirlo.

- Haruka, amigo ¿ estas bien ?

- Si, no te preocupes por mi.

- Señores sino quieren que los hechen comportensen como gente adulta- recrimino Serena arrodillada junto al marido de su amiga.

Andrew y Yaten ayudaron a Haruka a salir de alli y lo acompañaron a buscar cafe para el grupo.

Mientras que a los señores Kaioh por pedido de Setsuna se les suministro un calmante que los dejo mas tranquilos.

Seguian alli recluidos frente a la habitacion n 23.  
Haruka sostenia contra su lado lateral del rostro una bolsa con hielo, gracias a los golpes se le habia inchado la cara. Estaba ajeno al mundo , cosa que ultimamente manejaba bastante bien. Se habia olvidado por completo de la presencia de ella.  
Una pregunta lo saco de su letargo.

- ¿ para que fue la reunión con los médicos? -

Fue Serena quien pregunto.

Los Setsuna y Haruka se miraron, con el incidente habian olvidado comentar lo que okumura y Blackmoon habian dicho.

Una sombre de tristeza y pudor se apodero del rostro de Setsuna, quien tomo a Serena de la mano, mientras lloraba con dificultad.  
- Le encontraron un tumor en el utero. Tal vez le queden 24 hs de vida...- solto Haruka aun con el hielo contra su rostro.

Todos giraron la vista hacia él y luego hacia Setsuna quien con su llanto afirmaba las palabras de Haruka.

- ¿ como que un tumor? ¿ Donde? ¿Que... Que paso con el tema de las pastillas? - pregunto Yaten.

Haruka le sostuvo una dura mirada. Los ojos verdes del joven reflejaban el dolor , el dolor del amor que nunca fue. Tal vez nunca jamas podria decirle a Michiru en vida cuanto la habia amado y cuanto la amaba aun.

- Cuando la intervinieron para sacarle a mi hijo, encontraron el tumor y se ha expandido.

La sala de espera quedo en silencio.

La mayoria pensaba que si estaba estable tal vez sobreviviria. Pero no era asi.

Haruka rodeo con la mirada buscandola, pero no, no la veia.

El silencio se hizo presente. Todos frente a la habitacion 23 se dedicaron a pensar en Michiru y que tal vez pronto podrian no verla nunca mas.

- ¿podremos pasar a verla?- pregunto Andrew.

Cuando Haruka iba a responder, vio que una enfermera salia a todas prisas de la habitacion de Michiru y se perdia en el fondo del pasillo.

Habrian pasado cuatro minutos cuando la misma enfermera volvia junto al doctor Okura, ambos caminaban con rapidos pasos.

Pasaron delante de los familiares sin decir nada.

Haruka y los demas que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, como pidiendo explicaciones.  
Luego de esperar minutos que fueron eternos , el doctor Okura salio.

- Es increible. La paciente esta lucida. Aunque creo que seran solo unos momentos. Ya saben como es esto- dijo mirando a los padres de michiru y a Setsuna. -

- ¿podemos verla? - susurro Serena entre lagrimas.

- Si, pero de a uno. Pidio ver a la Señorita Aino.

Un rumor de voces se hizo presente.

- Pero, quiero ver ami hija. Yo quiero pasar- hablo la señora Kaioh.

- Son peticiones de la paciente. Es su voluntad. ¿ Donde esta la joven Aino?

- Aqui estoy- dijo Mina detras de todos ellos.

Haruka giro para verla pero ella no lo hizo, paso a su lado como fantasma, y solo dejo tras de si, su aroma a fresas que desprendia su cabellera.

- Pase por aqui.- el medico le abrio la puerta y ella entro decidida a ver a su rival.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pov Mina.

Solo habia visto a Haruka de lejos. No habia querido acercarme a el, el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte. No se como mi corazon resistio verle.  
Estaba deprimida. Pense que habia logrado olvidarlo o si quiera no sentir nada pero no. Mi corazon volvio a latir al verlo alli parado, perdido, debil. Necesitaba abrazarlo, consolarlo. Pero debia ser fuerte.

Cuando le iba a hablar los medicos le llamaron y ahora me llama Michiru a mi.

Baje la vista y pase a su lado, senti su aroma. Pense que perderia el equilibrio frente a el. No podia dar creditos de lo que ese hombre producia en mi.

Pase junto a el , como ya dije, ignorandolo por completo.  
Con temor tome el picaporte y lo gire.

La vision que obtuve al entrar fue una habitacion demasiada blanca, donde solo resaltaba la melena aguamarina de Michiru.  
Cortinas blancas, una mesa de luz con flores y algunos armarios trataban de darle vida al lugar, trataban de no gritar a los cuatro vientos que una vida muy pronto se iria.

Me senti triste. Nunca senti odio hacia ella ni mucho menos. Siempre me parecio una persona ajena a mi problema llamado Haruka. .

Una cama llena de cuantos cables posibles me era asimilar, alli reposaba Michiru Kaioh.  
Me miro con desolacion. Dios, nunca habia visto a una persona que tuviera tanta tristeza en su alma.

- Hola - susurre mientras me sentaba en una silla que habia alli.

- Minako.- su voz era debil. Hizo una mueca. Por lo que habia escuchado le quedaban menos de 24hs , seguramente el cancer que tenia le hacia sus ultimas horas un sufrimiento aun asi que tuviera la morfina de su lado.

- No te esfuerzes. No te hagas mal. - dije mientras me revolvia en mi asiento.

- Dicen que cuando uno esta en coma, recuerda su vida. Pero tambien el coma me dejo escuchar aunque pareciese dormida, y se que morire pronto. - movio su cabeza para mirarme mejor. Su voz era baja pero entendible.- No recorde mi vida estando en coma. Y eso me alegra- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero solo logro una mueca de dolor-

- ¿ por que querias verme?

- Haruka me odia. Senti su reaccion al enterarse que perdi a su bebe, y te aseguro que tiene razon, no lo niego. Pero tambien me odia por otra cosa.

- Michiru, por favor, Haruka no te odia ... El te ama- dije arrastrando cada palabra. - tu eres la mujer de su vida.

- Yo sabia que tu lo amabas. Aun asi nunca le dije nada porque tenia miedo que me dejara por ti. Él te adora, el daria el mundo por ti. Y tenia miedo de despertar sensaciones que tal vez estuviesen dormidas para él. Pero no queria quedarme sola, y ya se que eso no es una explicacion , pero lo siento Mina. Yo jamas lo ame. Aunque sabia todo lo que tu sentias aun asi fui egoista. Lo siento mucho - y lloro.

Me quede de piedra. ¿ Ella lo sabia? Y aun asi... ¿ Ella sabia el dolor y sufrimiento que me provocaba esa situacion y aun asi estuvo con el cuando no lo amaba? Me arrebato a Haruka simplemente para evadir la soledad? Esta bien... Yo nunca declare mis sentimientos, pero aun asi... Ella lo sabia e igual se lo llevo de mi lado.

No queria enojarme con ella, no en ese momento. Y me salto la duda...¿ Haruka tambien lo sabria?

Me levante de alli, y seque una lagrima furtiva que salia de mi rostro. Ella lo sabia, ella sabia cuan hondo era mi sufrimiento por un amor no correspondido, nunca tuvo un misero grado de compasion hacia mi persona ni siquiera hacia el genero femenino. Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

- Lo siento Mina, lo siento de verdad- su voz se quebro.

- Tambien es mi culpa. Tal vez si no hubiese callado mis sentimientos esta seria otra historia- dije con la cabeza en alto.

- Conquistalo Mina. Tienes el arsenal- hablo nuevamente. - Llama a Yaten por favor. Dile que se apresure, tal vez sean mis ultimos momentos de lucidez. - y cerro sus ojos.

Continuara.


	23. Chapter 23

Yaten fue el proximo en pasar hacia la habitacion numero 23.

Caminaba cabizbajo, y deprimido.

Se perdió tras la puerta color blanca que los separaba y esa fue la ultima vez que él vio a Michiru. La ultima vez que estaba consciente.

Michiru Kaioh murio poco tiempo despues de su ultima platica con Yaten. Su ultimo aliento fue usado o tal vez derrochado en disculpas que se perderian en el tiempo y en una declaración de amor demasiado tarde como para disfrutarla.

¿Quienes son aquellos que nunca han querido volver el tiempo atras y hacer las cosas correctas?  
Esas personas que estan satisfechas con sus vidas se cuentan con los dedos.  
El pasado queda tan penetrado en nosotros que por eso ansiamos cambiarlo.  
El tiempo, todos debemos saberlo, el tiempo es cruel. No da segundas oportunidades. Hazlo ahora o calla para siempre.

Aquel 5 de Noviembre alrededor de las 13hs el cortejo funebre llego al cementerio estatal de la cuidad de Tokio.  
Los restos de Michiru irian a estar confinados por siempre junto a otras personas del clan Kaioh.

El tiempo hizo su mejor esfuerzo y acompaño las lagrimas de los alli presentes.

El pasto verde, las lapidas grises, la gente de negro, y las nubes de tormenta imponiendose ante la situacion.

Algun que otro paragua aguardecia del temporal a algunos de ellos.

Las lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia.

Cuando el cura parroco dedico sus ultimas palabras, Mina veia la situacion desde lejos tal y como vio la boda de Haruka y Michiru , a la distancia y con dolor.

Haruka estaba destrozado, despues de todo habian fallecido esa persona que el creia que amaba y su precioso hijo.

Cuando el responso termino , Mina Aino se fue de aquel triste lugar , aun amaba a Haruka, pero sabia que tristemente aquello era una batalla perdida, seria muy poca persona si aprovechaba ese tramo de Haruka para conquistarlo, el estaria dolido y se aferraria hacia cualquier muestra de cariño, y jamas estaria con ella por amor sino mas bien por su condicion actual.

Y siendo sumamente egoista consigo misma y el maldito mundo, camino bajo la lluvia de aquel otoño rumbo a su casa , se sentia cansada y debil.

Y mientras la lluvia acompañaba su rumbo , lloro, todo, todo le salia mal, enamorarse de su amigo, fallar a su amistad, no decirlo cuanto lo amaba, tratar de olvidarlo con Yaten, nunca habia tomado una buena decision. Debia madurar, muy pronto cumpliria los 25 años, ya no era una adolescente, ya no mas, debia madurar. Y entendio bajo aquel aguacero cual deberia ser su proxima decision.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Llego a su casa, y sin cambiar su ropa busco entre sus cajones de un armario un sobre, en el tenia todas sus tarjetas de crédito que prontamente guardo en su cartera junto a su pasaporte.

Y alli busco bajo de su cama dos maletas vacías y empezó a guardar su ropa, sin doblar, sin pensar, queria irse rapido de alli.

Sono el timbre, pero no le hizo caso. Siguió con su trabajo. Guardo varias fotos de su hermanos y sus padres, las fotos de Haruka quedarian alli, junto a su pasado. Tal vez algun dia volveria, tal vez cuando el futuro hubiese podido cubrir , sus cicatrices que eran mas profundas que el mar azul.  
Nunca jamas podria estar con quien ella amase, y el destino junto con la vida se lo habian dicho miles de veces, le habian abofeteado el rostro indefinidamente y aun asi ella lo habia obviado...pero ya no mas, no mas. Era hora de decir adios.

El timbre seguia sonando, insistinte, impertinente, pero aun asi , ella no le registraba, no lo escuchaba.

Cogio su telefono particular y desde alli pidio un taxi.

Cerro sus valijas , cogio su pasaporte, tomo sus llaves y abrio su puerta, y asi se despediria de su vida pasada.

Se encontro con su hermano quien tenia su mano pegada al timbre.  
Pero no lo vio. Iba ciega, solo lo sintio cuando la toco.

-¡Mina!

-¡Ah!- dijo asustada cuando reaccionó.- Andrew, me asustaste.

- ¿se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo? - dijo mientras le quitaba una de sus maletas de la mano.

Mina enfurecida retomo con violencia su valija.

- ¡Me voy! - empezando a bajar las escaleras- y no lo impediras.

- Mina, piensalo. Por favor! ¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Por que te vas? ¿ Es por Haruka?

- No hay nada que pensar. Ya no quiero pensar. He cometido errores , y muchos. Quiero estar sola y lejos. Quiero...

- Huir! Eso es lo que quieres...

Mina lanzo una risa.

- Exacto, ya no quiero tratar de enfrentarlo, tratar de pensar que todo ira mejor, no ya no mas- dijo parandose.- es hora de estar lejos, de ti, de tus sermones , de todos ustedes, que no me dejan pensar. No quiero saber de ti, no quiero saber de Yaten, ni siquiera de Haruka.

Empezo a caminar nuevamente dejando a Andrew abrumado.

- Tal vez, no lo se, tal vez te llame para decirte que llegue bien. Aun no se. Pero te pido por favor, que no me busques, no hagas nada. Simplemente piensa que algun dia, volvere. Y ese dia sera cuando nada de toda esta porqueria me afecte! . Te quiero.

Y sin decir mas nada, se perdio escaleras abajo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" QUE TERRIBLEMENTE ABSURDO ES ESTAR VIVO, SIN EL ALMA DE TU CUERPO, SIN TU LATIDO"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" PROCURO OLVIDARTE SIGUIENDO LA RUTA DE UN PAJARO HERIDO, PROCURO ALEJARME DE AQUELLOS LUGARES DONDE NOS QUISIMOS, ME ENREDO EN AMORES SIN GANAS NI FUERZAS POR VER SI TE OLVIDO..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" FUISTE AVE DE PASO, Y NO SE PORQUE RAZON ME FUI ACOSTUMBRANDO CADA DIA MAS A TI..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
"NADA MAS AMARGO QUE SABER QUE TE PERDI.."

"SIN DECIRME ADIOS YO TE VI PARTIR..."

Haruka quedo solo en el cementerio, no se habia movido de su lugar, solo giro el rostro una vez y pudo apreciar como la figura de Mina se perdia detras de los asbestos. Pero no le hizo caso.

Ya estaba a poco de oscurecer cuando sintio pasos sobre la grava.

- Lo siento señor, pero ya estamos cerrando - anuncio el encargado.

Haruka asintio silencioso y cabizbajo se marcho de alli.

Aun seguia lloviendo, y sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el apartamento de ella. Tal vez no era el momento pero queria aclarar las cosas con Mina.

Golpeo varias veces hasta que se canso y se desplomo alli contra la puerta y producto del cansancio se durmio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
" No sabia lo que tenia...no sabia hasta que lo perdia"

...Se encontraba solo, desolado caminado por un pasillo oscuro, y a medida que avanza el pasillo se hacia mas estrecho y sentimientos oscuros junto a miles de tristezas le rebasan el pecho al limite de no poder respirar, se sentia perdido y lloraba por la pena que tenia, pero al final , al final del pasillo estaba ella, esperandolo con los brazos abiertos, esperandolo para protegerlo... Al final del pasillo los brazos de la dulce Mina lo envolvian en amor y el se sentia reconfortado feliz, el pasillo habia desparecido y la tristeza ya no estaba alli... Cuando iba a besarla para sellar esa union , desperto...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"No me abandones asi...regresa a mi... Quiereme otra vez... Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi."

Sumamente confundido y con un sentimiento muy extraño el joven Haruka se fue de alli, luego de haber pasado la noche en la puerta de Mina se dirigio hacia la casa de Andrew.

Le daba vueltas en la cabeza aquel sueño.

Por fin llego a su destino y tocando varias veces seguida , su amigo abrio la puerta.

- Haruka! Anoche intente llamarte...

- Andrew- dijo sin saludar- ¿donde esta Mina?

- Se marcho...

- No.. No puede ser...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Te cuidare... Aqui yo estare bien... Olvidame yo te recordare "


	24. Chapter 24

**"La mañanas exigen clemencia, la catástrofe que hizo tu ausencia**

Cada media hora atrasare la horas"

Haruka con dolor escucho la respuesta de Andrew.

- ¿ Como que se fue?

- Amigo... Estas con las mismas ropas de ayer. ¿ Donde pasaste la noche?

- Andrew, te hice una pregunta.

El aludido asintió.

- Se fue. Ella se marcho.

- ¿Pero a donde? Necesito ir a buscarla.

- No se.

Haruka revolvio los mechones que le caian sobre la frente.

- ¿ Como que no sabes? - dijo impaciente- no me mientas. Necesito encontrarla.

- ¿ Para que?

Haruka se callo.

- ¿Que le vas a decir cuando la encuentres? ¿ A caso sabes porque se marcho?

Iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta que no sabia porque, no sabia porque razones queria verla, encontrarla, pero su mente y corazon querian hacerlo. Pero sin un objetivo. Solo sabia por bocas de otros que ella lo amaba, el solo queria corroborarlo con la misma fuente ¿ pero éso era todo?

Por unos instantes miro el horizonte entre perdido y triste.

- ¿ Se marcho por mi? ¿ Se fue por mi culpa?

- Lo siento Haruka, no pude detenerla. No podia forzarla...

- ¿De verdad me amaba?

Andrew asintió.  
He hizo pasar a haruka dentro de su casa.  
Se sentaron en el comedor y Andrew le sirvió una bebida caliente.

- Hace...¿Hace cuanto?

- Desde su juventud, tal vez 14 o 15 años- contesto llenando las tazas de cafe.

Haruka se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

- Soy un desconsiderado. Tanto tiempo, yo...¡Dios!

- No te culpes, no lo sabias.

- Pero ella sufrió por mi. Y yo...

- ¿ tu que ibas hacer? Creo que es mejor...

-  
¿ por que lo dices?

Dijo llevando la taza a su boca.

- por que es mejor que ella sufra esto en vez de tu rechazo. ¿ Por que tu no la amas verdad?

Haruka se sobresalto, y volco parte de su cafe quemandose.

- ¡maldita sea! - susurro limpiandose. - paso al baño.

Y mientras trataba de limpiar su ropa la pregunta de Andrew le daba vueltas.

¿ Que sentia por Mina?

- Dios, no lo se- dijo hablando para si.

Recordo muchas cosas, cuan celoso se ponia si Mina tenia un pretendiente,lo mucho que le habia costado decirle que se iba a casar, lo enojado que estaba al saber que Yaten la cortejaba, y escuchar por boca de Michiru que ella lo amaba. Y recordo como latio con furia su corazón al confirmar por boca de Andrew que Mina lo amaba.

¿Eso era amor o... Mas bien cariño por los años de amistad?

Andrew golpeo la puerta del baño.

- Ya salgo- anuncio.

Y como dijo, lo hizo. Salio de alli y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- ¿ estas bien?

- No, creo que es hora de ir a descansar. Si ella llegase a llamar...

- No le dire nada. Si no me mires asi. Ella necesita olvidar algo que no paso y tu necesitas afrontar la muerte de la mujer que amabas. ¡Por dios hombre! No hace ni una semana de su fallecimiento.

Haruka asintio. Tal vez Andrew tenia razon, se sentia triste por la muerte de Michiru, habia sido una buena amiga y su esposa, ¿ pero la habia amado? Y si lo habia hecho y lo seguia haciendo ¿ Asi se sentia amar? La mayor parte del tiempo se sentia vacio en su matrimonio, tal vez lo unico destacable era el sexo, pero mas de eso no. Y si eso era "amor" , no sabia porque tanta gente lo buscaba porque no tenia nada de hermoso, solo era una rutina cansadora, una molestia. Tal vez eso era el amor. Una . O tal vez no lo habia encontrado aun.  
¿ Y si estaba enamorado de Mina? ¿Tambien seria lo mismo rutinario y aburrido?

¿Que tenia de grandioso esa cosa llamada "amor?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Llego a su apartamento , el cual no usaba desde que era soltera, por alguna razon lo habia dejado intacto , solo se habia llevado su ropa y objetos necesarios pero lo demas estaba alli, sus diplomas, sus posters, su fotos, y en un rincon de su habitación los cuadros que habia pintado para Mina. Su pasión era la pintura y la escritura y en ambas se desenvolvia muy bien , en su juventud o antes de su casamiento le gustaba pintar, pero cuando mas grande ya se habia volcado de lleno a la escritura de todos los ramos, tanto un libro, como poesia o canciones.

Recordo el tema que le habia escrito a Mina para su examen final de la facultad.  
¿Que habia pensado al escribir esas letras?

Cuando se pelio con Mina el dia de su casamiento cuando se marchaba hacia su luna de miel, en el avion aun confundido por su discusion y recordando que Mina necesitaba una canción , escribio eso , eso que ahora recordo y ¿con que fines lo escribio? ¿Profesional o ...?

- Maldita sea! Debo , debo pensar en otras cosas- susurro mientras tomaba sus llaves y salia nuevamente de su apartamento.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, salio con la esperanza de encontrar un bar abierto a tan tempranas horas.

Luego de deambular por el plazo de dos horas por el centro de la cuidad , se encontro con un antro que estaba abierto.

El lugar era oscuro y con un olor nauseabundo, pero aun asi no le importo el necesitaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

- ¿ Que le sirvo caballero?- pregunto el barman a cargo.

- Un whisky puro.

- Enseguida.

Se proponía embriagarse para olvidar a Michiru y no pensar en Mina.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

La suerte habia estado de su lado y cuando llego al aeropuerto esa tarde casi noche , los vuelos no estaban demorados y aun quedaban algunos pasajes para ciertos puntos del mundo.

Se encontraba ya en un nuevo pais, y agradecio en su mente a Andrew cuando la obligaba a estudiar esos cursos avanzados de Ingles que tanto odiaba, pero que le habian permitido hablar fluidamente aquel endemoniado idioma.

Una vez que había recogido su maleta, se dispuso a ir hacia servicios al cliente para que la guiaran en este nuevo proceso que enfrentaba sola.

Una mujer de unos 30 años al ver sus rasgos japoneses sonrió cortésmente.

- Hello mistress, welcome to United States.(Hola señora. Bienvenida a los Estados Unidos.)

Mina hizo un esfuerzo y le devolvio la sonrisa.

- Thank You. ( Gracias)

- May we Help you? ( Podemos ayudarla?!)

- Yes please.  
I wonder where I can

rent

a car and the nearest hotel? ( Si por favor, quisiera saber donde rentar un auto y el hotel mas cercano)

- Of course.  
Departing from here, you can take a taxi to take her to this address.  
And here is a map of the city with the closest hotels.( Por supuesto saliendo de aqui puede tomar un taxi que la lleve a esta direccion y este es un mapa de la cuidad con los

hoteles

mas cercanos.)

Minako asintió y cabizbaja salio de alli en busca del taxi.

Estaba nevando fuerte, el frio calo sus huesos, miro a su alrededor, ese era su nuevo hogar, Aspiro profundo la fría brisa y lleno sus pulmones de aire helado, aunque le costara sabia que se sentiría muy bien alli. La mitica y bella cuidad de New York le dio un frio abrazo y fue un buen recibimiento.

**" Todas las mañanas del mundo y esta angustia barata. En el nombre de mi desengaño a la noche te extrañó, te extraño."**

Tal vez como decían aquellos versos de la canción, al final todo era un desengaño, huir y estar alli, era todo para olvidar algo inolvidable, pero Minako Aino aun no se habia dado cuenta de ello. Penso que alejandose de alli de sus problemas y raíces podria volver a empezar.

Volver a empezar... Cuando no hay ánimos, cuando ya nada queda. Queriendo pisar el pasado y huir del presente no se puede volver a empezar... Simplemente no se puede.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Habia pensado en un primer momento sentarse a tomar algo en el bar, y aunque asi lo hizo tomando un vaso de whisky, luego de discutir amigablemente con el encargado , este ultimo le vendio tres botellas de vodka, whisky y Ron.

Y recelosamente en una bolsa marron de carton , Haruka llevaba aquellas bebidas para ahogarse en su tormento.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew habia pasado esas horas en agonia, pensando en Mina y Haruka, como habian caminado por senderos diferentes y como se hacian daños el uno al otro.

Minako amaba en sobre manera a Haruka, pero el estaba seguro que su amigo estaba confundido por todas las cosas que habian pasado , aun asi su bella amistad, habia sido botada a la basura. Y el estaba entre medio de los dos. Aunque quisiera estar ajeno a todo, minako era su hermana y Andrew su mejor amigo.

No se separaba de su teléfono, quería volver a escuchar la voz de su hermana, aunque sea para saber si estaba bien.

Pero Mina no llamaría ese día, ni los próximos.

OoooooooooooooOooooo

Andrew como Haruka estaban empezando un periodo de depresion con nombre y apellido : Minako Aino Furuhata.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Encontrar apartamento en New York no fue fácil.

Pero se conformo con sub alquilar una habitación con un joven apuesto llamado Katiou  
A quien en cierta forma le recordaba a Yaten.  
Y lo mejor de todo , es que también era japonés, asi que no debia estar con dolor de cabeza por hablar ese fatidico idioma.

- Una vez mas gracias por hacerme un lugar. - dijo acomodando sus maletas.

- No hay de que. Todo sea por los colegas.

- ¿colegas?

- Claro, por el pais.

Mina sonrio.

- Cierto.

Mira a su alrededor , su compañero de cuartole gustaba la musica y mucho al parecer.

- ¿Tocas la guitarra?

- Soy profesor.

- Me podrias enseñar, siempre quise aprender.

- ¿de verdad? Cuando quieras.

Mina volvio a sonreir.

- ¿ Podrias indicarme mi habitacion? Quiero desempacar.

- Si, por favor. Por aquí.

Katiou la guio por el lugar hasta su nueva habitación la cual era amplia y acogedora.  
El joven la dejo sola, mientras ella tratando de dejar la mente en blanco empezó a desempacar hacia su nueva vida.

Y mientras Mina desdoblaba y acomodaba su ropa, al otro lado del mundo un hombre muy confundido y dolido por su desdichada vida , se ahogaba en alcohol al borde de la incosciencia tratando de obviar dos cosas : la muerte de su esposa y cuanto amaba a Mina. Obviamente sin darse cuenta aun.

Continuara.

_**Gracias a todas las que leen este fanfiction. Fantasmitas y demás quiero informarles que muy pronto esta historia acabara. Espero algún día pueda volver a escribir con la pasión y devoción con la que escribí esta historia.**_

_**Espero me sigan apoyando. Lo que está en negrita es una bella canción titulada "La Melodía de Dios" de Tan Biónica.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Michiru... Michiru lo amaba. Se lo había dicho aquella penosa tarde de noviembre. Lo había amado siempre.

A lo lejos se escucho el barullo de gente. Pero no sentía nada.  
Y lloro en silencio.

Ya era el frío diciembre, y aun lloraba como si fuera el mismo 1 de noviembre cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez.

Tapó su rostro y silenciosamente dejaba que las lágrimas se apoderaran de el.

Tocaban. Pero no atendio.

- ¡5 minutos! Salen a escenario en 5 minutos.  
El mundo seguía su ritmo normal, solamente el se había detenido.

Había un lugar vacío en su corazón. Y ya nada podria llenarlo.

Hay tantas cosas que queria decirle, tantos porque...

Ahora solo habia la nada misma y no habia nada alli para recordarle siquiera aquella sonrisa, de su amada.

Seco sus lágrimas.  
Debía salir y hacer su trabajo.

Con pesar se levanto de su sillón y busco su guitarra.

No quería cantar, quería quedarse toda la vida tirado por ahí pensando en ella sin interrupciones. Y aunque en Seiya o Taiki lo animaban a seguir , todo era en vano.

Michiru le había calado los huesos. Nunca la había olvidado solo la había ignorado. Había tratado de tapar el sol con un dedo. Todo había sido en vano.

Aun no habían pasado esos 5 minutos y pensó en Mina.

Había sido un hipócrita, le había recriminado no ser fuerte, le había recriminado que amaba un imposible como si el no lo estaba haciendo.  
Eran todos mecanismos de defensas, insulso y vacíos para evitar pensar que el también estaba perdido ante un imposible que al fin y al cabo no era tan imposible.

Se sentía vacío. Débil. El amor de su vida, lo que el tanto amaba , adoraba, había partido de la vida terrenal. Ya nunca mas podría verle, llamarle, abrazarle.

Cuanta impotencia. Cuanto dolor, el repetirse que, jamás volvería a verle le provocaba sensaciones horribles. Un desespero existencial muy fuerte.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

- ¡Señor Kou! Sus hermanos y el publico le esperan- dijo una joven entrando en el pequeño recinto.

Yaten la miro con tristeza y asintio.

- Lo siento joven Yaten, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

La joven se acerco a él y con el dorso de su mano seco una lágrima que caia por la mejilla de Yaten.  
Pero al darse cuenta de su acto retiro rápidamente su mano y las escondió detrás de su espalda.  
Hizo una reverencia y se disculpo.

- Lo siento- susurro agachando su cabeza- su publico le espera

Comento antes de salir,

- ¡Espera! -

La joven muchacha se giro sorprendida para. verle.

- ¿Que desea?

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Eso con tu... Con tu mano?

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

- Porque no debe dejar que la pena lo consuma solo, a veces es bueno tener un consuelo silencioso que no pregunte que ocurre , sino que solo le ayude a secar sus lágrimas- comento con una sincera sonrisa, y se alejo de alli.

Yaten quedo mirando como se perdía aquella figura y toco fugazmente su mejilla.

Apreto la guitarra contra su pecho y se desvanecio entre los pasillos que daban hacia el gran escenario.

" Espacio vacios me rodean "

¿Cuantas eran? ¿5 semanas sin saber de ella? O eso equivalia a 20 botellas de licor por semanas... Tal ve por dia.

5 semanas sin noticias. 5 semanas de ir a lo de Andrew y volver sin nada. Volver mas decepcionado aun.

Tirado en un sillon de su sala comun miraba el atardecer.

Ya era el frío diciembre.

Miraba como caia el sol desde el vidrio del balcon.

Se sentia vacio. Pero no sabia porque.

¿Era por Michiru? ¿ Su hijo? ¿ O por Mina?

Había meditado sobre el amor cuando se encontraba en su punto mas sombrío.

Había encontrado en varios sitios de internet meditaciones del rango que el estaba haciendo.

Tecleo las palabras " ¿ como se si es amor?

Miles y miles de resultados de un conocido buscador salieron a su vista.

Abrio algunos sitios.

" Cuando cualquier cosa relacionada con la otra persona te interesa, cuando ves a la persona y parece que en el mundo nada mas estan tu y la persona."

No le llamo demasiado la atencion aquella palabras, y siguio leyendo, tratando asi , aun por ironico que suene, tratando de no pensar en su persona.

"tu sabes cuando estas enamorado, cuando en la persona que crees estar enamorado...  
la ves y no le encuentras ningún defecto así los tenga"

¿Mina tenia defectos? ¡No! Ella era... ¿ Que era para el? ...

Siguio leyendo por mas de media hora pero todo era absurdo, nada le llamaba la atención.

Llego a la conclusión que unas cuantas palabras escritas por un forista no le servirian de nada.

Entonces antes de apagar su computador , vio un comentario muy pequeño.  
No perderia el tiempo si lo leia. Solo tenia dos reglones no mas...

" Nunca te das cuenta de que estas enamorado hasta que esa persona se va... "

Se quedo mirando la pantalla por minutos eternos.

No quería, no podía aceptarlo.

Y ahora se encontraba alli, en aquel penoso atardecer.

Su pecho ardia de dolor. ¿ Algun dia cederia? ¿Algun dia dejaria  
de doler?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree, are you there with me?  
Well, you can have what you want, but you can have me.  
Because you are my medicine when I'm sick"

Mina escuchaba a su compañero de cuarto cantando a viva voz aquella musica estado unidense mientras se duchaba.

Eran cerca de las 7 am. Calculo las horas... Eran cerca de las 20 hs en Japon.

Su compañero se levantaba muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

Mina aun se encontraba acostada en su cama. Aun no habia conseguido un empleo, pero el dinero de la herencia lo iba manejando bien, y ese dia tenia un entrevista de trabajo. nada mas ni nada menos que en BroadAway.

No estaba nerviosa, eso podria afectarle la voz. Mas que entrevista era un casting. Debia cantar El Fantasma de La Opera. Habia practicado durante varios dias, y rogaba que le dieran ese papel.

Miro el telefono de su cuarto que Kaitou generosamente habia colocado alli.

Su compañero resulto ser una muy agradable persona con quien congenio enseguida.

Katiou tenia 28 años, trabajaba como gerente de linea en Timbuk2, una fabrica que hacia bolsas para los ciclistas. Por lo que su trabajo no le llevaba varias horas, pero si debia entrar temprano para supervisar que las costureras hayan hecho bien su trabajo y enviar los lotes de produccion a los respectivos destinatarios que habia hecho sus pedidos.

Tambien habia conocido a la novia de Katiou que no vivia con el por cuestiones religiosas y segun ella decia entre chistes y bromas que la " tentacion era poderosa "

Saory también era una muchacha muy agradable con quien se llevaba realmente bien. Pero no estaba en una etapa de su vida para hacer amigos. ¿Es que acaso alguna vez tuvo una etapa para hacerlo?

Se encontró mirando nuevamente el teléfono.

No quería llamar a Japón, no quería enterarse de nada.

Le daba pena por Andrew. Pero era una decisión irrevocable. Aun era muy temprano para curar sus heridas.

Como extrañaba a su mama, ella seguro la hubiese apoyado. Hubiese logrado que todo esto tuviera una manera positiva de ver los problemas.

Las primera Semana en su estadía en Nueva York habia pasado las noches llorando y las mañanas durmiendo.

Katiou la escuchaba esas noches pero no queria intervenir , pensaba que un dia Mina se abriria y le contaría su historia , mientras tanto no se entrometeria.

Mina seguía mirando poseida el bendito teléfono. Giro su cabeza. No llamaría.

Se levanto una hora mas tarde y se preparaba lentamente para ir al Casting.

OooooooooOooooooooooooOoo

- Amor... ¿ Vamos a Cenar? - miro a su novio que no contestaba. - ¡ANDREW!

Andrew giro sorprendido.

- ¿Que? ¿ Que ocurre Lita?

Lita se acerco lentamente hacia su novio.  
N  
- Amor... Vamos a cenar. Ya llamara.

- Han pasado 5 semanas.

Lita paso una mano por los hombros de su novio propinandole caricias.

- Ya llamara. Ahora debes comer mi vida. Debemos seguir. Si pudiera te ayudaría, pero no sabemos nada, por lo pronto vivamos mi amor. Prometo que Mina llamara.

- ¿ Lo dices en serio?

Lita trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Si, antes de que te des cuenta ella llamara. Antes de que te des cuenta ella volverá y sera feliz con Haruka.

- ¿ Con Haruka? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, solo falta que Haru lo reconozca. Me apena decirlo, pero nunca amo a Michiru.

OooooooooooooooooooOooooo

_**Hola a todas, disculpen esta demora, mi inter estaba muy lento **____** espero les guste la actualización. En breves capítulos será el final , ya veremos como continua….**_


	26. Chapter 26

**" Si la ves pasar algun dia, cuentale que la quiero. Besala de mi parte y dile que sigo esperando. Que recuerdo la brisa del cielo en el mar de su boca. Y percibo el aullido del mar en su pecho callado"**

" ... Nadie me habla de ti, sin embargo te extraño. ... ¿A que distancias te encuentras de mi soledad? "

- ¡Next!

La voz provenia del escenario.

- sigues tu Mina-Chan - dijo Kaitou emocionado en la audicion de Broadway.

Kaitou habia insistido en ir apoyarla y alli estaba echandole buenas vibras.

Mina sonrió.

- Gracias...

- Where is the next girl? ( Donde esta la siguiente chica ? )

- I am here ... ( Estoy aqui ) - Mina caminaba a paso lento por el suave piso del escenario.

- Very well.  
Let's pretend you're christine and sing the song to the ghost.  
Start whenever you want. ( Muy bien. Pretendamos que tu eres Christine y debe cantar la cancion del fantasma. Empieza cuando gustes ).

Mina asintió. Dentro de los estibadores salio un joven rubio que la ayudaria a cantar la parte masculina.

Tomo aire y mirando fijamente a aquel joven , quien debia ser el fantasma, empezó a cantar.

- In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name  
and do i dream again?  
for now i find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind... ( En sueños me canta a mi en sueños vino Esa voz que me llama y dice mi nombre ¿Y sueño otra vez?  
por ahora me parece el fantasma de la ópera está allí dentro de mi mente)

La voz había salido mas afinada de lo que hubiera podido desear... Ahora era la parte de él... Y lo peor es que era terriblemente parecido a él. Pero en versio estadounidense ¿ era eso posible?  
Lo que si sabria de aquel personajes es que por mas de 5 años habia sido el unico Fantasma de La Opera , nadie podia arrebatarle el papel. Aunque ya el papel de christine Daee , la protagonista de la historia habia sido varias veces cambiado, el publico no queda satisfecho.

La audición duro menos de lo pensado.

- Very Well - ( muy bien ) dijo el director cortando a Mina a mitad de canción.

Sin decir mas, dedico algunos segundos a mirar unas hojas el expediente de Mina.

Levanto una ceja mirandola y se paro con rostro pensativo. Era un hombre muy alto con grandes gafas, tenia el pelo blanco, haciendolo ver mas viejo que de lo que tal vez parecia.  
Tenia un rostro cansado. Como si aquello fuese el peor trabajo del mundo o como si todos los que habian audicionado eran un completo desastre.

- Well Miss Aino, you have a magnificent voice.  
And your record tells me he has worked with the Black Sapphire soprano in his theater.  
Although you know that.  
Christine. Daee not made for a Japanese and even less blonde.( Muy bien señorita Aino. Tiene una magnifica voz. Ademas su expediente me dice que ha trabajado con Zafiro Black en su teatro. Aunque usted sabra que el papel de Christine Daee nunca estuvo hecho por una Japones y menos aun rubia.)

Mina avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

- I know - susurro ( lo se )

- Still, you are presented. ( Aun asi se presento)

La joven asintió, aun mas avergonzada. Con aquella palabreria seguramente no le darian el papel. No rubia. No japonesa.

- why? ( ¿ Por que ? )

La pregunta vino de sorpresa.

- I love theater .  
I love to sing .  
I'm away from my homeland.  
And I would do something I love to do in Japan to feel at home.  
Just that. ( Amo el teatro. Amo cantar. Estoy lejos de mi patria. Y quisiera hacer algo de lo que amo hacer en Japon para sentirme en casa. Simplemente eso. )

- Ok - fue la escueta respuesta del director. La miro por encima de sus lentes y pronuncio un sonoro - ¡NEXT!

Mina agacho su cabeza y salio cabizbaja de alli.  
Y fue hasta donde la esperaba su compañero de cuarto.

- No te desanimes. Tendremos mas oportunidades- la animo Kaito mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida.  
La joven asintio insegura.

- No se que hago aquí. Puras tonterías.

- ¿por que lo dices?

Mina refunfuño molesta.

- ¿A caso no lo hago? Soy una tonta. ¿Que hago aqui? En New York. ¿En Broadway? ¿Aducionando? Esta no soy yo.

Kaitou la miro con tristeza. Le encantaría saber que era lo que le pasaba aquella muchacha.

- Mina-Chan..

Minako ya se había alejado de él varios metros.

- ¿A caso soy tan tonta? ¿ Como voy a audicionar para este papel? Dios!

- Oye Mina todos cometemos errores.

Mina se encogio de hombros.  
- Pero... ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que hago en New York?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

La rubia elevo la mirada sorprendida ante su compañero.

- ¿que?

Kaito elevo sus brazos en forma de protección.

- Se que no me incumbe. Pero... ¿Por que huyes de Japon? ¿ Que dejaste alli? A veces es bueno hablar con alguien...

Mina iba a replicar sumamente enojada, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

- MINAKO AINO! ¿ DONDE ESTA MINAKO AINO?

Timidamente Mina giro para ver quien gritaba.  
Vio a un hombre menudo de mediana estatura. Venia enfundado en un sobretodo negro con boina. A parte de ello traia un bonito pañuelo anudado al cuello y camisa color azul.

- Soy yo- dijo la joven alucinada- aqui estoy.

- ¡Ay por dios niña! ¿A donde vas? El director Tomoe quiere prueba de vestuario en 5 minutos.

La tomo de un brazo y la arrastraba hacia adentro nuevamente.

- Todos los personajes ya están poniendose sus vestuarios. Debes ponerte el tuyo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Sin hablar! El director Tomoe puede ser irritable con la impuntualidad

- A mi no me eligio..¿Usted sabe Japones? - dijo notando su idioma.

- Shhh niña menos charla y mas acción. Causaras sensacion Minako. La primera Japonesa en Broadaway en interpretar el papel de la srta Daee... Seras muy famosa- dijo mientras entraban a un camerin - pero eso sera despues. Ahora- dijo lanzandole un vestido - quiero que te pongas esto. Sueltate el pelo que lo debemos rizar ...

Dejando a Mina sola y aturdida, el menudo caballero salio en busca de un estilista...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy confundido...

- Pero no soy yo el indicado para decirte que hacer.

- ¿y quien lo es? Acaso ¿ Andrew ? Ni hablar es su hermano.

- Vamos Haruka deberias sentarte hablar el tema con el.

- imposible.

- ¿ Cuanto...

- 1 mes. Un mes sin noticias - dijo golpeando el puño contra la pared- no se que hacer Darien.

- Por lo pronto - dijo mirando a su alrededor- dejar de beber...

- ¿ A que te refieres ?

- Es muy obvio no? Estas teniendo un grave problema de alcohol amigo.

- Vete al diablo- dijo desviando la mirada..

- vaya un alcoholico de mal humor.- dijo levantandose mientras se ponia su chaqueta.- ¿por que no lo aceptas y ya?

Haruka le devolvio una mueca.

- ¿ Aceptar que ?

- Que la amas...

- Es mi amiga.

- No lo es. Tu eres la razon de su vida. ¿Por que no te das cuenta que ella tambien es tu razon?

- Divagas... Yo no la quiero como tal...

- pues entonces no te entiendo. Me llamas y me dices que estas confundido con todo esto. Que no quieres hablar con Andrew. Que ahora me dice que no la quieres como tal... En serio deja de beber...

- Vete al diablo Darien. No me ayudas en nada- refunfuño.

- Es simple y claro. Tu quieres oir algo que no es verdad. Yo te digo cual es la verdad: jamas amaste a Michiru, fue un juego de niños nada mas. Mina es a quien amas.

- Que sabes tu...

- acaso no eras tu quien la celaba y sobreprotegia? No te habras dado cuenta, pero ella tomo todos tus actos desde otra mirada. Y aunque tu insistas que es amistad, lo siento mucho. Entre hombre y mujer no existe...

Darien salio de la habitación momentos antes de que Haruka le lanzara una almohada, que se vendria a estrella con violencia contra la puerta de salida.

El joven moreno escucho el golpe seco.

- ¡rayos! Debe dejar de beber cuanto antes...- murmuro mientras se alejaba.

********************

Continuara


End file.
